Dilemma
by aningme
Summary: Forgetting the man you loved is one of the hardest thing to do. It made Hermione's head go crazy. But then, destiny had another plan for her. No matter how she tries to end her life, here comes destiny to save her. DMxHG fic...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Though the personalities in this story are partly mine.ü It's a long story really why they act that way. But anyways, sorry J.K Rowling.**

**A/n: Hello guys... New story here... I hope you like this one. I got it from a movie I was previously watching. Well, yeah, I know it's insane.But please check it out. Insanity doesn't really seem that ugly really. If you get used to it.ü Well, anyway, on with the story...**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Dilemma

_The loneliness she felt that day came with her until now. She couldn't forget him. He was always with her, wherever she went. He whispers in the wind. He smiles at her in mirrors, he's everywhere._

_But seeing him just puts up more pain. It is hard, but she has to let him go…

* * *

_

The war is over, and Hermione Granger graduated from Hogwarts. Ever since she left that school, lots of memories haunted her. But that's one main thing about life. Leaving the past and moving on to the future. But how come she finds herself stuck in the past? She couldn't help but stare at the sky and remember everything, some good, and some bad. But that's unavoidable. It's human nature.

"Hermy, are you sure you really need to go?" Ron Weasley asked as she led her to the door of his new house. It was 3 days old now, and thatought to have a celebration.

"Yeah, Herm, we could get wasted with the red wine I brought." Ginny suggested, pulling her husband, Seamus, with her.

"Or if you don't want to be wasted, we could just chat more, for old time's sake." Seamus added. Hermione smiled at her friends. She could not possibly do that.

"I'm sorry guys," She began. They wouldn't understand even if she explains how she feels. "I really have to put in extra hours in the hospital, you know. We have a lot of patients today, since it's winter."

"Are you sure?" Neville suddenly interjected, behind Ron.

"Yes, I am sure. Now you all go inside before you get sick." She waved at them and started to walk off. But before she could walk farther away from the house, a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She spun around and sighed at Ginny.

"What's up, Gin?" Hermione asked. She couldn't blame them from wondering what's going on with her. She better stop acting weird around them, before they figure out something.

"No, Hermione. I think the better question is what's up, Herm?" Ginny asked, tilting her head sideward. She always does that when she's worried.

"Me?" She was not good in lying. Never in her life. "I'm totally fine."

Ginny glared at her. "Oh, Herm," She placed her hand on her shoulder. "I know you still think of Harry."

Just hearing his name makes her want to cry. "I am not."

Ginny grabbed her hand and held it tight. "C'mon. Open up to us a little. It will do you good."

"No, Ginny, I think it's better this way."

"Don't be afraid of making us worry, Herm, because we are already worried." Ginny explained as Hermione watched the others go back inside, giving them privacy. "You can't just shut your emotions in there." She pointed at her heart. "It will just worsen the pain."

"I can't forget him." Tears were starting to sting her eyes now. But she didn't let them fall. "But I can handle this."

Ginny sighed and hugged her. "I know how hard that would be for you. But remember we are here for you. Always."

Hermione smiled and hugged her back. She felt a little better now. Opening up wasn't that bad.

"By the way," Ginny excitedly clapped. "I haven't said anything to Seamus yet, but, I'm pregnant. Three months old."

"You're what!" She placed him on the back of her head and stared at her friend's belly. "Congratulations! When are you going to tell him?"

"Tonight, maybe." Ginny smiled and sighed.

"Well, that's good." Hermione hugged her pregnant friend. "Call me later alright? Tell me how he reacts."

"Of course. Take care now, Herm."

"I will."

* * *

Walking towards the tall building of her hospital, she looked up and sighed at the wonderful sight. She couldn't believe she was already a doctor. She couldn't believe Ron becoming a great businessman, and is now celebrating in his new home. She couldn't believe Ginny was pregnant also, and she was feeling a little anxious to know what would Seamus react when he knows. But most of all, she couldn't believe He's gone forever, away from her.

She smiled that thought away and entered the building. She had a decision to make.

* * *

**A/n: Guess what's that decision? Haha... wait for the next chapie. Anyways, have to apologize if the story is way way vague at first. But if you hang on, please, you will see my point... I hope... Well anyway, please review. Because I can't live without reviews.ü TY. >>>>>>> Aningme**


	2. Chap 2

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. That's all. **

**A/n: Here's the second part. It's a little vague too like the first chapter. But I hope you understand the connections.ü Thank you. Please review! Will appreciate it a lot. Really. I will not continue this with out reviews. That's the reason I post this, right?ü Well, anyway, on with it. **

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Dilemma

She took off her robes and spread her arms, letting herself feel the cold wind blowing past her. She could hear Him whisper in her ear as the wind caresses her. She could hear Him calling her name.

Tears streaked her face. She couldn't help but call out to Him.

"Harry... Harry... Harry!" She screamed, facing the heavens. She was standing on the roof top of the hospital. "Harry! ...Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me here all alone?" She screamed and sobbed, her chest heaving with the heavy wind. "I'm so sorry, Harry... Sorry… Sorry…" She slowly lowered her arms and closed her eyes, feeling him through the wind. Small flakes of snow flew down towards her. Her skin went numb with the coldness.

Walking towards the railing, she lifted her weak legs and crossed over the railing, holding on the cold metal. She wanted to end all of this. She wanted to be with Him.

"I'm going to follow you… I'll find you…" She whispered, slowly stretching her arms, leaning over thin cold air. "I'll find you."

Closing her eyes, she slowly unfolded her fingers along the railing, her body tilting over into nothingness. She was about to fall when…

RINNGGGGGGGGGG!

Her body jerked with the sudden ring of her phone. Her fingers clutched again to the metal.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" She screamed as she crawled back into the limits of the metal railings. She grabbed her coat, fumbling in it and grabbed her ringing phone from her dress pocket.

"What!" She almost screamed on the person on the other line.

"Dr. Granger, you are needed in here. Since you signed in for your shift, we could ask help from you." The head nurse, Mrs. Dubley, spoke. She sounded a little busy, commanding other nurses, probably. "Dr. Granger, wherever you are, please come here immediately. We have a car accident patient here. He is badly injured and we ran out of doctors. Every since winter came lots of patients are coming and going."

"Well, it's winter. Accident prone with the snows." Hermione said and started for the stairs. "I'm coming. Which section is he?"

"Section 2-3. Emergency room."

"Okay. Thanks." She muttered and hung up. She sighed and headed for work.

"Where is he?" She asked Mrs. Dubley as she led her to him. "Status?"

"Critical. 50:50 awhile ago. Revived. Blood pressure shot up. Alcohol level, way up from normal. He's driving drunk."

_He must be a weirdo. _Hermione thought as she walked towards a body.

"This is him?" She asked as she observed his bruised eye, his broken arm, his fractured leg. She stared at his face and furrowed her brows. His face looked familiar. But with the bruises around his face, his broken jaw, it was hard to say. She double checked the ECG machine and the heart rate.

"He stopped breathing, chest seized during the big hit." Mrs. Dubley continued. "We already checked his vital status. He's still surfing along the life line."

"Bring on some syringe here and some bandages. Prepare for cast procedures and operations. This man has lots of broken bones." She checked his chest and found a big blue bruise on his chest. "Broken ribs too. Tsk, tsk." She muttered and injected him with a solution. "Bring this man to the operating room. Must have ripped his own lung with his broken ribs on the way. Gotta stitch him." She smiled at Mrs. Dubley as she instructed some other nurses to deliver him in the Operating room. She sighed right after, watching the blonde haired man roll off, and prepared herself for the operation.

_He looks kind of familiar. _She muttered to herself and walked towards the operating room.

"Oh, Dr. Granger." Mrs. Dubley called out again.

"Yes?" Hermione turned and received a clip board. "What's this? She opened it and almost stopped breathing as she saw the name printed on the paper.

"That's the file of your patient, Mr. Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**A/n: Well, i saw that coming!ü Haha... Anyways, tell me if it's A-OK. Really. Seriously. Because I have no idea what you people want.ü And if you have suggestions, don't be shy now.ü I won't bite.ü And If I did something awful and you don't like it, tell me. Tell me everything! And Thanks!ü Please review... >>>>>>>Aningme**


	3. Chap 3

**Disclaimer: Even if I wish it on my life, I still don't own HP.**

**A/n:Wow. Only one review. But anyways, I said I will continue it if it receives a review and it did. Even though it's only one. But it's A-OK.ü Thanks so much **catgurlfurreel**. Firsts are always special to me.ü Thanks so much.**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Dilemma

_He could still see the bright lights flashing before him, blinding him along the road. He could still feel his heart racing as he tried to turn away from the light. But it was too late. All he could hear was his scream and the screeching of his car.

* * *

_

"No!" Draco Malfoy screamed as he fluttered his eyes wide, sweat and pain covering his whole body. He panted like he had never breathed air for a long time. The lights were still blinding him a little, reminding him of the night of the car crash.

"Sir... Sir..." A woman's voice was calling him. He turned to her but he couldn't see her face that clearly. "You're awake? You better sleep more to recover quickly."

"What?" He muttered, trying to move a muscle. But as he tried to sit up, his chest burned in pain.

"No, please. Don't move yet. You still need to rest." The nurse continued, assisting him to lie down. "I'll call Dr. Granger to talk to you about your condition."

He breathed a deep one and closed his eyes. "Dr. who?"

"You will meet her in a while." The nurse said as she left him alone.

It was a tidy place. The walls were painted white. He saw the tubes sticking on him and the big cast wrapped around his left leg. His face hurt like hell. His broken jaw throbbed when he screamed awhile ago. His arm was restless with the supporter wrapped around it. And his chest was the biggest burden.

"What the hell happened to me?" He whispered. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

"You were driving drunk. And you hit your car with another one." Hermione muttered as she stepped in the room.

Draco slowly turned to her and gaped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

"I'm your doctor, Malfoy. And yes, it's nice to see you too." She answered sarcastically. She stepped closer to him and stared at him. "Look at you. What the hell are you doing to yourself?"

"It's none of your business." He spat and tried to sit up again.

"Please Malfoy, don't be an ass now." She uttered as she slumped him back down on his bed. "Stay back and rest for Pete's sake."

"Since when did you care?" He hissed.

She just rolled her eyes. He's still an egotistic bastard for all these years. "Since I was your doctor." She answered back and checked his dextrose.

He glared at her, bewildered. "You're seriously _my _doctor?"

She shot him a look. "Why? You want another doctor? Okay then. I'll rip your lung again and break your bones so another doctor could fix you."

"There's no need for that." He mumbled and looked at himself. He looked so weak.

"For your information, I didn't choose you to be my patient. So shut up and stop whining." She added, injecting a solution in his tube.

He turned to look at her and watched her. "You really talk to your patients like this?"

She looked back at him and smiled. "Nope. Only to you."

Draco cocked an eyebrow and settled back. "Are you sure you fixed me up? I hurt like hell."

"Welcome to the Muggle World, Malfoy." She chuckled and checked his pulse.

"Oh for Merlin's sake I'm alive! Stop checking up on my pulse and everything!" He pulled his wrist back, only causing more pain on his chest. "Just do whatever Madame Pomfrey does before and get on with it so I could be free of this prison."

"And what? Get drunk again and have another accident?" She spat and glared at him. "And besides, _Malfoy_, I'm trying to keep a low profile here. I only use magic in desperate measures."

"This is a desperate measure."

"You can never be more selfish, huh Malfoy?" She shook her head. "You never change."

"Just get on with it! No one will see you!"

"Look, you caused this and you get through with it. Just because you know magic doesn't mean you can have all the benefit of it. You have to be fair to everyone too."

"Fair to whom? Muggles?"

"Yes. Muggles."

"It's not my damn fault I'm not a muggle!"

"It's not their fault they're not wizards either!"

Draco frowned at her. "Fine! If you want me to beg, I'll beg!"

Hermione's face brightened up. "Really? You're going to beg?"

Draco suddenly didn't feel sure about what to do. "Well... I can't stay forever like this!"

"It won't take that long, really. Just for half a year or more then you will completely be healed." Hermione smiled.

"What! I can't wait that long!"

"Why? Do you have something to do?"

"No... It's just that..." He sighed in defeat. "Please, Granger. I hurt like hell. I'm going to die if I stay long like this…"

"Other muggles survive something like this. Why can't you? You're greater than them, aren't you?" She chuckled and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Draco shrieked.

"I have other patients to see."

"Hermione please!" He exclaimed, surprising her. She hadn't heard him use her first name before. "I am begging... Please... I can't stand it. I can't breathe right. I can't speak right. Please… Do something to lessen the pain…"

"And what is it for me?" She asked, sarcastically. There is no way she would use magic for his sake.

"Umm… I will pay you double."

She couldn't believe he thought she will give in with riches. "You're an asshole Malfoy. I don't need your money." She muttered and grabbed the door knob.

"No! Wait! Please…" He muttered. "Please don't go. What do you want?"

She turned to him and thought. _What I want?_ She mumbled to herself. "I don't want anything from you, Malfoy."

"Please... I'll do anything." He paused for a while. "I'll date you for a month."

"No way! That's disgusting."

"You don't have a boyfriend do you?" He pointed out. "2 months. Take it or leave it."

"Leave it. I never wanted to date with you!" She opened the door.

"3 months! 4 months! Five months! A year!" He screamed.

Hermione turned to him. "Are you out of your mind?" She closed the door again. "Are you really that desperate?"

Draco stared at her and nodded.

She just felt pity for him. "Does it really hurt that bad?"

"Yes…" He muttered. He panted for air again; his chest throbbed more painfully than before. He was having a hard time to breathe. "Please…"

"Fine." She muttered and walked to him. She took out a wand and stared at him. "This will sting a bit." Draco closed his eyes as she muttered a spell starting from his broken jaw, then to his ribs, then to his broken arm, and his fractured leg. She waited until Draco opened his eyes.

"Oh… wow." He muttered. "My body still sore."

"I need to make a potion for that. I just fixed your bones. Your whole body is battered." She mumbled and walked towards the door. "Just wait until I finish the potion." She stepped out of the room. "And by the way, forget about the payment. I would die first before I date with you." She said and left him.

* * *

**A/n: There! Whew... Well, hope more peeps are going to read this.ü But again, thanks so much **catgurlfurreel**.ü Really, thanks a lot.ü Please review guys... Please! I am desperate... i am hungry for reviews! If you don't review I'll sue! Just kidding.ü Hehe... Well, anyways, till next chappie...**


	4. Chap 4

**Disclaimer: Hp belongs to nobody but J.K. Rowling. Period.**

**A/n: Oh wow, more insanity. Haha.**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Dilemma

It's been a month ever since Draco was brought to the hospital. And still, she had a decision to make. She was standing at the roof top of the hospital again, holding on to the railing, and staring up at the night sky.

"Harry... Wherever you are, I'm still going to find you…" She muttered as tears started to slip down her cheeks again. Her chest heaved as the snows swept around her, she could feel the chain around her neck eddying around it, with a ring dangling on it. It was a square cut diamond ring, an engagement ring.

"Harry… Just wait for me… I'm coming for you…" She muttered and slowly untangled her fingers, one by one, from the railing. But then again…

RIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

"Damn! When will these people leave me alone!" She screamed as she climbed back unto the limits of the railing. She dug in her pocket and snatched her phone. "What now?" She screamed.

"Dr. Granger. We need you again." Mrs. Dubley answered. "Another car accident. Section 2-3 of Emergency room."

"Isn't Dr. Merrill there? He could cover for me." Hermione whined. No matter what she does, someone stops her from doing _it_.

"He's in the operating room now. Nobody's there to cover up for you. We're out of doctors again. You're the only one available for now." Mrs. Dubley reasoned out.

"Are you sure? It's my break right now." She couldn't believe it. She couldn't even do what she wants in her breaks.

"We are very sure. Please hurry up too. It's critical."

"Okay. I'm coming." She hung up and settled herself, wiping away her hot tears. She readied herself for work again.

As she strolled down the hospital stairs, her phone rang again.

"Sweet Merlin! It never stops!" She exclaimed. "What now!"

"Hermy, woah, calm down. It's me. Ron." Ron answered as he heard her sigh.

"I'm sorry, Ron. It's just that my phone keeps on ringing. It just irritated me." She muttered.

"Am I bothering you?"

"No, no, no!" She shook herself and gathered up her bearings. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you are not that busy, though you look busy, if you could come over here and have a drink with us. Ginny wants a celebration about her baby. It's one month older, you know. She thinks it deserves a celebration."

Hermione shook her head. The baby is not even out of her friend's belly and yet, it has one-month-older celebrations already. It's just hysterical.

"Um… tonight?" Hermione sighed again. "I'm sorry Ron. I have a patient now. They say it's critical and we're out of doctors again."

"Out of doctors? Again? Are there really few doctors in this town?" Ron blabbered.

"Yes. I couldn't believe it too." She mumbled. "But anyway, I have to go. Tell Ginny I'm sorry I couldn't come. And wish the baby good luck for me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure Herm. Be careful, alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks Ron."

"No prob." And they hung up.

"What's the status now?" Hermione asked Mrs. Dubley.

Mrs. Dubley smiled at her. "Critical. Alcohol drinker too. Broken bones and seizure in the chest during the hit. Just the same as our patient before."

"Before?" Hermione asked.

"Remember? Mr. Malfoy?"

_What? _Hermione thought. She was surprised Mrs. Dubley still remembered him. She must have a great memory.

"Oh. Any procedures performed already?"

"None yet. He just checked in now." Mrs. Dubley answered.

Hermione turned to Mrs. Dubley in shock. Mrs. Dubley never let any patient check in without her presence. Especially now that she just sits in her counter now, doing nothing.

"He's in there all alone?" Hermione pointed at the emergency room.

"Yes. Go on. Check on him." Mrs. Dubley said with a smile.

Hermione just stared at her in bewilderment. _What on earth is happening here! _She wondered and shrugged, entering the emergency room.

She entered and walked directly to section 2-3. She saw the man all covered with the sheets from head to toe. She wondered if she was in the right section. He looked dead.

But then, when she uncovered the sheets, she almost dropped her jaw and gaped.

It wasn't a man.

It was a bed of roses.

She stared at the red roses and smelled the great fragrance. She wondered from whom they were from. She saw the card and read it. She read it in complete confusion.

_Granger,_

_I'm at the coffee shop beside the hospital NOW. Meet me there._

_Malfoy_

"Bastard." Hermione groaned and walked off.

* * *

Entering the coffee shop an hour later, Hermione was surprised to see Malfoy still sitting there in a corner, waiting for her.

"Good. You finally came. I thought you would stand me up." He muttered and offered her a seat.

She stood still. "What are you doing Malfoy? You think you could buy me with a bed of roses?"

"Well, they brought you here." He smiled.

She just glared at him. "Just a letter or a phone call would be fine. I don't need a bed of roses." She snapped. Draco sighed and sat down.

"If you don't want to sit. Fine. Have it your way." Draco muttered, with a smirk.

She hated that smirk. "What are you intending to do? What are those roses for?"

Draco just kept quiet, sipping his coffee.

"Are you just going to sit there and do nothing?" She whined.

"Yes. Unless you sit. Then I'll talk." He answered, smiling at her.

Hermione just glared at him and turned to her heel, walking off.

"Hey, wait!" He quickly reached for her wrist and pulled her back. "C'mon. Just sit down. Even just for a moment."

Hermione stared at him in confusion and gave in, sitting on a chair across him.

Draco smiled again and sat down too. "Now, you want some coffee?"

"I'm not staying for long." She answered.

He stared at her. "Alright then."

"Just tell me what those roses are for. And what on earth are you doing." Hermione uttered and crossed her arms across her chest.

He just kept on staring. "I promised to date you for a year, remember? Starting from this day. January 17."

She couldn't believe what he was saying. "I said forget about the payment. You don't need to do this." She muttered and stood up, walking off again.

"But a deal is a deal." Malfoy stood up too. "A real man shouldn't turn his back on his word."

Hermione spun around him. "You're saying you're a real man?" She laughed. "That's a big joke, Malfoy. I didn't know you have a good sense of humor." She sarcastically said. "Forget it, Malfoy. I'm supposed to be in Ron's house right now. But instead I'm here with you. And it's your fault." She added and walked off, for good.

Draco just watched her go.

* * *

**A/n: There. I know it's kinda weird. But that's that. The rest is for the next chapters.**

**But anyway, have to say my thanks to **princessdza**. Thank you sooo much.ü And thanks too for adding me up to your C2 community. And I don't mind about that.ü I think it's really cool.ü Thanks! Oh, and thanks for your fab review. Really appreciated it alot. I thought I would cry when I checked out my account. No one seems to like this story! But anyways, I recieved a review and I shall continue...ü until then>>>>>>>Aningme**


	5. Chap 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't care. Zip it. (Haha. Just like typing it...ü)**

**A/n: Seriously I wanna die too like Hermione. :( People hate my fic:'( But anyways, here's the next chap. This is for **catgurfurreel **and **princessdza**. You two helped me a lot in my "mourning-morning-for-fics". I managed to make it short by an hour... Thanks!ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Dilemma

She always felt so tired after a day's work. Waking up in her bed, she was still wearing her last night's work clothes. She grumbled to herself and went straight to shower. Afterwards, she rummaged in her fridge for something to eat. She only gave favor in chocolate and a cup of coffee.

After watching early news and finishing up her so called breakfast, she went on to her work table and stared at her patients' files. She looked at their pictures and read their notes. She felt idle enough to finish the whole 50 files. But before she could read her 51st patient, she saw Draco Malfoy's picture. She glared at him and closed his folder. She had enough of him. For her Hogwarts years, he's been there ruining their lives. And now he came back to ruin hers again. It's just sick.

She pushed away all the piled folders and decided to drown herself in books instead. She didn't want to catch herself doing nothing. It will only bring back memories of Him.

But then, before she could even open her chosen book, the door bell suddenly cling clanged. She sighed for a while and stood up to get the door, not even minding she only wore a shirt, cycling shorts, and a bathrobe.

Opening the door, she wasn't surprised to see Ron, Ginny, Seamus, and Neville.

"Hermy! Glad you're home for a change!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging her tight.

Hermione managed to smile and greet her friends. "Am I missing something? What's the occasion?" She asked as everyone entered her unit.

Ginny and Seamus smiled at each other. "Since you weren't able to join us last night for the one month older celebration of our baby, we decided to celebrate it here, NOW." Seamus pointed out.

Hermione just smiled and stared at them. "Well, thank you guys."

"I brought some wine if you guys don't mind." Neville added.

"Thanks Neville." Hermione muttered and placed the bottle on the table. "I'll get some glasses. Just stay put." Hermione added, walking towards the kitchen.

But before she could even pass by the kitchen, her door bell sounded again. She sighed tiredly and walked towards the door. It never stops.

_Who the hell could it be now? _She thought. All of her friends are here already. Who else would visit her now?

Opening the door, she gasped at the man standing before her. In reflex, she shut the door on his face.

Ron, Ginny, Seamus and Neville wondered who it was. Ron stood up and went to Hermione by the door. She looked petrified.

"Herm, who was it?" Ron questioned. She just stared back at him. After waiting for her answer, she just turned back and went to the kitchen. Ron was just merely bewildered. He opened the door and, to his surprise, gasped too.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of him, mildly amused to see Ron Weasley for all these years. Ron couldn't speak for a moment.

"Yeah. Nice to see you too again, Weasel." Draco smirked.

Ron fumed in anger. "What on earth are _you_ doing here?"

Draco pushed him aside and entered the premises. He went to the living room and was more amused to see the whole set of Gryffindorks. He only wondered where Harry was.

"Well, hello there, old friends." He muttered and smiled at them. Ginny stood up in surprise with Seamus. Neville just gaped. "Where's Granger?" He added, looking around.

"She's…" Ginny answered monotonically. "She's in the kitchen."

Draco smiled at her and went on to the kitchen. He left them paralyzed.

Opening the cupboard, Hermione grabbed five wine glasses for her friends. She acted as if nothing happened.

"Make those six glasses. Don't forget you have another visitor." A man's voice muttered behind her. And with her utter surprise, she dropped the glass in her hand, shattering it into pieces.

Draco watched her in amusement. He never saw her this paranoid before.

Hermione just sighed and bent down to pick up the pieces of broken glass, not even looking at him.

But then, prior to her notice, he bent down too and helped her. "You know, you have to be careful with these things."

She didn't answer him. She just hastened up, picking up most of the broken pieces. Standing up to throw them, she almost shrieked as she accidentally cut herself with the sharp glass. Small drops of blood stained the white floor.

"Damn it!" Hermione cursed and slumped herself on the stool nearby the oak table, letting her blood drain out from the long cut on her palm.

Draco followed her and sat beside her. "Let me see that."

She glared at him. "I'm fine." She hissed.

"Let me see." He insisted, grabbing her wrist. Examining her, he slowly pulled out the piece of glass stuck on her palm. She slightly moaned in pain. He looked at her and smiled. "I told you to be careful with this."

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" She shrieked, pulling her hand back. "I told you the deal's off."

"But I didn't say that it's off." He said, still sneering.

She fumed in anger. "What do you want from me Malfoy? I already did what you wanted a month ago. What else could you want from me?"

He didn't answer her. Fumbling in his jacket pocket, he took out a white cloth and grabbed her wrist again. He gently wrapped her hand with it and tied it. "I just want you to make me pay for what you did for me last month."

She stared at him in confusion. This wasn't the Malfoy she knew seven years ago. "Are you out of your mind? You think you're paying me by bugging me every single day? This is torture!" Wait. That might be the main idea. He's doing this to torture her. "Oh. I get it, Malfoy. You still love torturing us. You have nothing good to do in your life?"

He just smirked. "Maybe."

She rolled her eyes and stood up; grabbing the glasses she took out before. "You really are an asshole, Malfoy. A sneaky asshole." She muttered. He just grinned.

"Well, I'm still Draco Malfoy, aren't I?" He added. She just glared at him and handed him a few glasses.

"Fine. You really want to date me?" She asked him. He looked brighten up.

"Yes."

"For a month. Then you'll leave me alone."

"But the deal is a whole year." Draco pointed out.

"That's a _damn_ long time, Malfoy. A month will be fine." She answered.

"Half a year." He countered.

"4 months."

"5 months."

"2 months."

"3 months."

"Deal." She smiled at him and held out her pinky. He stared at her and sighed.

"Deal." He answered and crossed his pinky with hers.

She smiled at him and stepped out of the kitchen.

* * *

**A/n:There.It is done. **

catgurlfurreel -** thanks for trying to help me out with this.ü It means a lot really.ü And thanks so much for your fantastic reviews.ü Somehow, somewhere out of the blue, when I decided to ditch this story, seeing your reviews pulls me back in reality and shouts at me to continue it.ü And thanks so much for that.ü**

princess dza - **thanks for considering my story as a "with sense" story.ü It brightened me up everytime Icry for this. ahahaha..ü Thanks again. Oh, and thanksagain for the C2 thing.ü Really, it's a big deal for me too.ü****And thanks for reviewing it.ü**


	6. Chap 6

**Disclaimer: Wish it, still never owning it. **

**A/n: Whew... **catgurfurreel**, I owe you a lot! SERIOUSLY! Thank you so much!ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Dilemma

It seemed like a nice day for dating. Hermione strolled down the street as she stared at a piece of paper. Written on it was his address. And it's time for her to mess with him.

"This is the third street. Is it?" She muttered to herself. She looked up and stared at a mansion. She couldn't help it but _stare_.

But after a while, she gathered her bearings and pressed on the door bell. And after a few more door bells, the intercom screeched.

"Do you know what time it is?" A man answered. She was sure it was Draco Malfoy.

"Um… It's five fifteen in the morning." She answered with a sneer.

"Don't you think it's too early to be roaming around?" He answered back. She guessed he was still on his bed.

"I said I'm coming today at five fifteen." She answered, trying to quiet down her laugh.

"Granger? I thought it was this afternoon!" He paused, as if to think. "You said five fifteen in the afternoon."

"I didn't say that. I just said five fifteen." She pointed out. She couldn't help it anymore but laugh.

She heard him sigh in the intercom. She waited for him to say anything. "Aren't you going to let me in?" She asked, still chuckling. She just heard a buzz and the gate automatically opened. "Thank you." She chuckled.

Entering the premises, she just stood there in awe, seeing the beautiful scenery of the house. The walls were painted with cream white. A few paintings were hung on the wall, looking expensive. His sofas and fireplace was a luxurious sight. The carpets were of royal beauty, she couldn't even step on them. She thought he was a millionaire.

"I know you did it on purpose, Granger. And don't you dare deny it." He exclaimed as he walked down the curvy stairs. He was only wearing a pair of shorts and a royal blue robe.

She really couldn't help it but stare at him too. "Damn, Malfoy. You have a great place here." She uttered. Her voice echoed along the walls.

Draco just stared back at her and shook his head. He turned around and walked off. "Follow me."

Hermione shrugged and followed him, afraid to get lost. "You _actually_ live here?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." He answered, leading her into another room. Hermione watched him open the double doors. And again, an extravagant room bloomed before her. At first she wondered what room this was. But then, she figured it was the kitchen, seeing the counters, and the shiny stove. He also had these small machines for cooking. She didn't even know what to call them.

"You have an entertainment system in your kitchen?" She said, staring at the huge television.

Draco grinned at her reaction and sighed. "Sweet, isn't it? I just bought them yesterday."

Hermione glanced at him in surprise. "You're filthy rich, aren't you Malfoy?"

"Yes, I guess I am." He chuckled and went on to the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" She watched him as he took out some green stuff, cheese, pasta noodles and more stuff.

"Breakfast. Just sit there and feel at home." He pointed at the sofa. "Watch something if you like."

"You want me to use this _thing_? I don't even know how to operate this!" She exclaimed. Draco just sighed and walked towards her, grabbing the remote control across them. He pressed a button and the screen came to life.

"Just wait here." He mumbled to her and went back to the counter.

She just shrugged and sat down on the soft sofa. She smiled at it and felt lucky.

A few minutes later, Draco called her and served his home made Italian pasta. She stared at it and gaped.

"This is food?" She exclaimed. Draco just laughed.

"Just eat it and see how it is." He said and started to eat. Hermione stared at its cream white sauce and the parmesan cheese on it. She tried it, and her eyes went wide with its great taste in her tongue.

"Wow! It's great! Where did you learn all this?"

"I studied." He said and watched her eat. She really looked cheery today unlike the day before. He guessed she was just pretending to be cheery for his sake. "Now, may I ask you what's the big deal of coming here all of the sudden at this hour?"

"I told you I'm coming at five fifteen." She smiled.

"I swear to Merlin you said five fifteen in the afternoon."

"Well, I swear on my life I just said five fifteen." She answered back.

Draco just sighed and shut up. It was no use to argue.

They ate in silence. She guessed there was nothing to say. It has been seven years anyway. Lots of things might have changed. Well, she admitted, he changed his attitude a little. He seemed less evil than he was before. She could at least bare with him for a minute. Before, she would die before she makes it for a minute with him. But now, it was effortless. She could just boss him around for old time sake. He messed with their lives before. And now, she could mess his. But then, it's all too easy. He let her reenter his life with out ever thinking of the word _revenge_ from her. She guessed he really has changed.

Staring up from her food, she stared at him and watched him eat. His blonde hair hung loosely from his head, covering his eyes. His skin was milky white. His body was mainly muscled, his chest and abs looking firm. She thought he looked kind of good for a Slytherin. Too bad he's Draco Malfoy.

He could feel her stare down at him. She seemed to be studying him. Looking up from his food, she stared back at her with a blank expression. And just as he thought, she looked away. She always does that every time he stares at her. He suddenly remembered seven years ago, during the war. The dim lights of that place. The stench of blood, playing under their noses. Her eyes, all teary, staring at him. It was the only time she stared at him like that before. He could remember her blood streaked face, her messy hair, her tears…

Waking up from his trance, he looked away from her too. He never wanted to remember anything from the past. He promised himself not to think of it anymore. But since she's here with him now, all he could think of was the past, the way he treated them, the way he hurt them, the way he deceived them that _night_… But then, this was the only chance he could pay her back. Pay them all back. Now that he found them. Found _her_…

He looked up to her again and stared at her. She looked really different now than she had the last time he saw her seven years ago. The way her hair falls on her face is different now. Her skin gained more color and her eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel. Her face looked more beautiful. And the way she moves… it's just all different. But still, he noticed the sadness in her eyes. The way she stared at her helpless fork, something was bothering her. And he intended to find that out.

But not now.

**A/n: Again, thank you **catgurlfurreel**. I really REALLY owe you a lot! Tell me anything to pay you! TELL ME!ü You saved my life from insanity! Thanks! showers her thanks**

trapped-in-a-dream **- thanks for reviewing! I was so glad seeing a new name.ü And I'm glad you liked it.ü**

chibi playing with fire **- thanks for that comment.ü I hope you'll like the story till the very end...ü**

Aurum Potestas Est!**- Hey! glad you could read this fic! Thanks for reading one of my fics again.ü I remembered your name because you were one of my loyal reviewers when I posted my very first fic here.ü Thank you so much!ü**


	7. Chap 7

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to put up this part?**

**A/n: WOOOOOWWWWW! More Reviewing-Readers! YAAAAYYY! Thanks so much _catgurfurreel_! Will never forget YOU!ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Dilemma

_It was cold. It was dark. It was everything a bad thing should be. She was starting to feel scared, scared of where she was, what she was, who she was. Everything seemed to be falling apart._

_Pulling her knees in her chest, she prayed that He could be with her. She felt so cold, like she was being frozen to ice. Her feet was starting to harden already, her body was becoming numb. She was dying. _

_Closing her eyes, she was losing grip of herself. Her life was slowly slipping away from her._

_Bu then, she suddenly felt the shot of light blinding her eyes even if they were closed. She felt the warmth suddenly embracing her in its arms. She suddenly felt her life coming back to her, the colors slipping in. Awakening, she saw the beautiful colors of a garden._

_In awe, she tried to stand up. She could feel the soft ends of the green grass in the soles of her feet. She couldn't help it but smile. _

_Walking further, she found a beautiful swing, so white, covered with beautiful flowers. Its stand was wrapped with green healthy vines hugging it. It just looks so beautiful. But then, that didn't stop her from breathing. It was the man sitting on it. His brown hair was eddying around his head as a soft breeze swept by. She could already feel him in her._

_Still walking further, she stopped behind him, not believing it was really Him. She slowly stretched out her arms to wrap it around Him, but as she did, she only slipped right through him, stumbling to the ground. She just sat down and started to cry. She couldn't hold him._

_Hearing her sobs, He turned to her and smiled. He stood up and went beside her, just watching her. She looked back at Him and still cried. She couldn't reach him. He was so near, and yet so far. She couldn't help it but cry. Smiling at her, He leaned over her and kissed her on the lips, so gently. Even if she couldn't touch him, she felt his cold lips on hers. And after then, he stood up and left her behind. Everything suddenly melted into a pool of tears…

* * *

_

Gasping for air, Hermione Granger sat up and braced herself, her body covered in cold sweat and shivers. Tears were stinging her eyes now. But she didn't let them fall. Not now. She was tired of crying.

_It's just a dream._ She muttered to herself. _It's just a dream. Just a dream…_

Finally settling herself, she slumped back in her bed and stared at the ceiling. The sun has already risen, its brightness shining through her lace curtains. It was all vague. But then, she could still see his face.

"Harry…" She whispered. A tear slipped through her cheek.

RIINNNGGGGGGGG!

She just closed her eyes as she fumbled through her side table, grabbing her phone. Uttering a soft "Who's this?" she realized, it was Ginny.

"Hey Herm, you alright? You sound different." Ginny greeted. Hermione sat up again and sighed.

"Yes. I just woke up."

"Oh my. Did I wake you dear?"

"No, no. I woke myself up." She answered.

"Oh. Well then, any news?" Ginny started. She looked kind of cheery today. Well, she has always been cheery.

"News about what?"

"You know, the date thing with Malfoy." She chuckled. She still couldn't believe it. Malfoy is just the second worst that happened in their lives besides Voldemort. (Yes, they could just say His name like that now.ü)

"Ginny, we've talked about this. I don't want to talk about it again." Hermione grumbled and slipped her feet off from her bed. She stood up and went to the kitchen for some coffee. (Hermione is a coffee fiend here, if you noticed. Also a chocolate addict.)

"What's wrong about talking about it? You told me you were the one who agreed on this with _him._" Ginny insisted. She had to watch her best friend's back for goodness sake. They're talking about _Malfoy _here.

"FYI, Ginny, I had no choice. He won't leave me alone if I won't get through with it now."

"But don't you think it's too good to be Malfoy?" Ginny sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry Herm. But this is just not like him. I know he's planning something on you. He couldn't just date you for nothing! You are his favorite mud blood torture toy!"

"I am not his torture toy! And is there such a thing?" Hermione answered. "C'mon, Gin, I know what I'm doing. And if you are right, I will get the first chance to make the first move. Don't worry about it. I still remember the things he did to us." She remembered her burnt homeworks, her ruined experiments, her ant filled bed, her glue shampoo. Shewinced at that. "I'll deal with him before he deals with me."

"Well, you _better _be sure with that. But remember, I'll be watching your back."

"Yeah. Sure Gin." Hermione smiled. Ginny just never quits on worrying. "Well, may I ask, what are you doing up at this hour? You have to have plenty of sleep for your baby you know."

"Yeah, I know." Ginny grinned. "But, I can't sleep with out Seamus, you know. I just don't feel rested with out him."

Hermione glanced at her side table clock. It was six in the morning. "He's out already?"

"Yeah. He's been doing this project that his boss is pushing on him. You know those things."

Hermione remembered the days when she was still an intern. She was forced to do all the paper works her mentor left her with. Shewinced at that again. "Poor Seamus."

"Yeah. And I terribly miss him." Ginny mumbled and sighed. "I know I shouldn't pull him away from work. I mean he's doing all these for us, but I terribly miss him. I just can't stand it."

This might be what it's like to be married. Hermione smiled. "Well, you love 'em, you miss 'em." She suddenly remembered Him.

"I agree. Oh well, I'll just entertain myself while I wait." Ginny chuckled.

"What if I stop by there, you know, keep you company?" Hermione suggested.

Ginny gasped. "Oh, Herm… Really?" She sounded like she was going to cry. "You'll do that for me?"

"Yeah, of course." Hermione answered.

"What about work?"

"Day off. Well, actually, they gave me a whole day free time, you know, in payment for the times I over timed when we ran out of doctors."

"Ah, well, that's good news." Ginny smiled. "Well then, I'll see you?"

"After lunch, I'll stop by."

"Alright." Ginny sighed. "Thanks Hermy."

"Not a problem, Gin. Just hang on there." Hermione said her goodbyes and hung up.

She had a great idea.

* * *

**A/n: Guess what's that idea she was talking about?ü Hehe... leave it to the next chappie. (more insanity... bwahahahaha!) ü Gotta say my thanks first you know.ü **

**_catgurlfurreel - _I won't stop thanking you because you saved my miserable life! Thanks so much!ü And don't worry, I'll finish this story no matter what!ü**

**_fujutsu -_ it's good that you liked the story.ü I am just really glad you took the time to read it!ü THANKS!ü**

**_hplucky -_ Yes, thank you so much for the advice.ü I'll try to update as soon as I can.ü Thanks for reviewing!ü**

**_SummerLily-35 - _Wow! Thanks for that mag review!ü Ahehe...ü lol.ü Thanks for loving the story.ü And thanks for calling me your hero. HAHAHA!ü thanks! (I've never been a hero before.ü)And thanks too for checking out my other story.ü I can't update it though, because it's finished.ü That's the best finish I could do with that story. Soo... there.ü**

**_future movie maker - _Hey! It's good to see your name again.ü I won't forget your name too because you were one of my loyal reviewers of the very first story I have ever posted here.ü Thanks soo much for reviewing.ü A billion gazillion gratitude!ü**

**_And for other readers out there - _(kneels down and begs...) PLEASE REVIEW!ü**


	8. Chap 8

**Disclaimer: Still and will never own it.**

**A/n: Thanks again _catgurfurreel! _Still owe you a lot!**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Dilemma

Hermione excitedly smiled at him as he stood before her door step. He stared at her in complete confusion.

"What's with the smile, Granger?" Draco asked as he stared at her.

"I just had an idea what to do for this afternoon." She answered. He let him in and went right upstairs. He followed her.

"What do you plan?" He asked. He was sensing of a bad thing to happen. With that smile of hers, the worst could happen. He never mistook her smile for that one. He really knew what it means.

"You think I'll spoil the surprise?" She laughed. He cringed with her laugh.

She grabbed her robes and readied herself. "Let's go?"

Draco shrugged and turned again for the door.

Stepping outside, Hermione saw a black BMW parked across her door. She stared at it in awe.

"Wow. Who owns that?" She muttered and laughed, walking past it.

"I do." Draco said, as he stopped walking. "We could use it wherever we go. Just tell me the directions."

She stopped and turned to him. She took a step towards him and stared at him. "Then it won't be a surprise anymore." She muttered. "We could take the substation anyway. That would be better."

"Better? There are lots of people in a substation."

"So? You are not disgusted with muggles are you?" She asked.

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"Of course it is. So you mean you are disgusted with me? I am a mud blood anyway, right?"

He coldly stared at her. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "I am not disgusted with muggles or mudbloods. Period."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and stared him down. It was good to hear something like that from a person like him. "Then we shall take the station." She declared and walked off. Draco just sighed and followed her. She seemed to boss him around every single day they see each other. Talk about revenge.

Reaching the station, Hermione sneered and turned to him. "Go on. Buy our tickets." She muttered.

Draco pouted.

Hermione placed her hands on her waist. "Stop pouting!" She said and turned to the gentleman in his uniform. "Two tickets please." She smiled at Draco. "You pay for it."

Draco stared at her and pulled out some money. _This is going to be a long day._ He muttered.

"Hurry up! We'll miss it!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to the old man in charge.

"Keep the change." He muttered.

"Nice young lady you have." The old man uttered in his harsh voice. Must have been the effect of cigarettes and bad habits.

"Well, she could have been nicer if she would stop yelling at me." Draco grumbled. The old man just laughed.

"Well, I know that girl. She used to go here with another man. A tall, dark haired man. Just like your age. She also bosses him around like she does to you." The old man smiled at him.

Draco glanced at Hermione. "Do you know who she was with?"

"The dark haired man?" The old man thought for a second. "I don't really know his name. But I think it was her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Draco was suddenly getting a wind out of it.

"Yup. You know how two lovers stare at each other? Those twinkling little eyes of theirs? I always witness that with them." The old man smiled at Hermione.

"Do you know where he is now? The dark haired man?" Draco asked.

The old man paused a moment again. "I really don't know. But last year, she went here alone, crying. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but of course, I couldn't. She looked like she won't be able to speak with those tears. Maybe they broke up or something."

Draco stared at Hermione. He didn't know… "Um… what is your name, sir?"

"Oh, Bert." The old man answered. "And don't you call me sir."

"Alright. Bert." Draco smiled at him.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called out. "The subway's coming!"

"Yeah!" Draco answered and turned to Bert again. "Well, nice talking to you, Bert. I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way." He muttered to him and shook hands with him. Bert smiled at him and nodded.

"Draco Malfoy. Well, you take care of yourself and that fine lady. Go on now. Or she might beat you up." Draco laughed at that and waved good bye, running towards Hermione.

Hermione smiled at Draco and pulled him into the subway.

And in a moment, they were in Ginny's place.

Draco stared at the homey house in horror. He couldn't believe they were to baby-sit a pregnant woman. "We're going to stay here for the whole afternoon!" He wanted to run back home.

"Yes. Isn't it a great surprise?" Hermione sneered at him. Draco glared at her and sighed in defeat. He wouldn't be able to escape this now, now that they're here.

After a few doorbells, Ginny Weasley stepped up and greeted them. But seeing Draco, she just gaped and was paralyzed. Draco smiled at her.

"Hello there, Weasley." Draco started. Hermione turned to Ginny, waiting for her response.

Ginny, meanwhile, glanced at Hermione, shock still paralyzing her. "Well, what a surprise." She glanced back at Draco. "You're here, Malfoy."

"Yup. He's going to join us." Hermione smiled at Ginny. "Won't it be fun?"

Ginny suddenly grinned and smiled. "Yes, it would be fun. The more the merrier!"

Draco couldn't believe he was going to be stuck here, baby sitting a pregnant woman.

"Well, let's all go inside now, before we freeze to death." Ginny uttered and let them in. Draco hesitantly did so.

Entering the homey gooey house, he almost stopped breathing as he saw all the pink, fluffy pillows lined up on the lavender sofas. He stared at the bright yellow carpet, his eyes feeling a little sore. He glanced at the small figurines displayed along the center table, some were ballerinas, some were babies, and on the center was a wedding couple dressed for their wedding. He just wanted to puke.

_I'm gonna die crazy here! _Draco exclaimed in his mind, feeling the need to weep.

* * *

**A/n: Hahahaha... Poor Draco...**

_catgurlfurreel** - you are still my HERO!ü**_

_Aurum Potestas Est - _**thanks a lot for liking my stories.ü And thanks for waiting for the update! Thank you!**

_hplucky - _**Thanks for that comment! And I sure will continue.ü**

_trapped-in-a-dream - _**Thanks for finding that really funny.ü I just got that idea from my brother's girlfriend.. Haha!**

_Kerri Potter - _**thanks for liking my story! Hope you will like the other chapters!**

_princessdza - _**I was wondering what happened to you!ü But it was okay. That happens to me too.ü Anyways, yes of course, will read one of your fics one of these days.ü Promise you that!ü**

_To all people -_ **Thanks for reading! Though I'm just hoping you people are Reviewing-Readers..ü But still, thanks!ü**


	9. Chap 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/n: Sorry guys this came out late. Had a little problem about time. This is not edited so please bare with the errors. Had to hurry up, you know. Have no time.. But please enjoy!ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Dilemma

Draco Malfoy did nothing but slump himself down on the bright lavender sofa as the two ladies chatted nothing but fresh gossips from the Ministry of Magic. He somehow realized why he was born to be a man, not a girl. It's because he won't be able to survive what girls normally do. But now that he's stuck with two girls that he really loved to hate, he had to force himself to hang on with their chatters and matters. He seriously wanted to be deaf for now. All he wanted was silence.

"Oh, did you hear anything from Hogwarts recently? I really haven't talked to Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall since last December, with all the patients I had in the hospital." Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded as she sipped from her tea. "Professor Dumbledore sent me a card for my baby. Word seemed to fly so quickly nowadays. They even told me to send my child in Hogwarts when the time comes. And of course I will." Ginny laughed, and so did Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes, hating womanly chuckles. He just hates noise.

Ginny suddenly stood up. "Well, anyways, I really need to take a small nap for now. I really feel woozy for sleep." She announced. Hermione stood up too and followed her to the stairs.

"Well, you go then. You lack sleep I suppose, waking up very early this morning." Hermione smiled.

Ginny smiled back. "Well, I must leave you two here for now. I'll just be upstairs."

Hermione nodded and watched Ginny walked up to stairs to her bedroom. She felt so good for Ginny. Everything seemed to be okay for her.

Watching Ginny walk up the stairs, Draco suddenly felt relieved. He felt really strange around pregnant women. Especially to a pregnant Weasley.

Hermione stepped down from the stairs and stared at him. He was almost covered in fluffy pillows, its feathers covering most of his face. She chuckled at him and stepped toward him. He sneezed a little, as he pushed away the pillows. "You seem to be quiet today." She uttered.

He looked up to her. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Something like 'How is Seamus?' or 'how's the baby doing?' or anything!" Hermione answered. Draco just raised a brow.

"I didn't even know she was married to Seamus." He stood up from the sofa. It was too comfy to sit on. Just too soft.

"Well, now you do." Hermione muttered and sat back down, grabbing the remote control and watched television.

Draco stared at her. "Aren't we going yet?"

"Nope." She said.

He couldn't believe it. "She's already asleep! What else can we do for her?"

She just kept on watching. "I promised her I'll keep her company until Seamus arrives. So we stay." She answered.

Draco slumped himself back on the sofa beside her. His knees were weakening in disappointment. "This is insane." He mumbled to himself. He just closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

But before he could even doze off, Hermione threw a pillow on his face. "What?" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione just stared at him. "Get some wine in the kitchen. It's in the fridge." She commanded.

Draco just sat still. He couldn't believe he even risked being with her.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Hermione insisted. "You were the one who wanted to date me. Now, you go get us some wine."

Draco sighed in defeat and stood up. He wanted to break something.

Finding the kitchen, he cringed again, seeing the bright green tables and yellow stools. The orange cabinets were a pain in the head and the neon pink curtains made him want to puke. He hastily searched for the fridge, and when he did, he grabbed two glasses and ran away from the sight.

Walking back to Hermione, he stopped half way, staring at her. She just sat there, alone, watching TV. She looked sad again, the way he saw her a week ago in her own kitchen. He wondered if she was thinking about the dark haired man Bert was talking about. He figured she might be.

"Here." He said, putting the bottle and the glasses on the table. She snapped away from her trance and stared at the wine. She smiled a little and poured wine on the two glasses. She handed one to him and to herself.

"What are you watching?" Draco asked conversationally, trying to lift the mood. It suddenly felt a little gloomy in the room, in contrast with the bright colors of Ginny and Seamus' house. But Hermione didn't answer him. He turned to her and saw her gulp her wine straight down to the last drop. She winced at the alcohol and sighed.

Grabbing the neck of the bottle, she poured down her glass again and filled it with more wine. She sipped again and gulped it empty. Draco didn't know what to do but watch.

For the third time, she grabbed the bottle again and poured more. She drank it empty again.

Now Draco was getting the message.

As she reached out for the bottle again for the fourth time, Draco grabbed her wrist. He had to stop her. Her cheeks were flushed already. She's drunk.

"Hey, enough." He muttered. Hermione glared at him.

"Bug off, Malfoy. I can do what ever I want in my life, you know." She muttered and poured more. But before she could even bring her glass to her lips, he stopped her, grabbing the glass away from her.

"You're drunk, Granger. You better stop." He told her. He grabbed the bottle too and put it away from her.

Hermione just sat where she was and smiled glumly. Her head was starting to spin, her vision was getting blurry. "You know what, Harry used to say that to me." She started. Draco was startled.

She stared at him. "You really care about me, huh, Harry?" She mumbled. Draco stared back at her in bewilderment.

"I'm... I'm not Harry." Draco whispered.

"You care for me, Harry. Very much." She smiled and laughed. But then, watching her, he could see tears welling up in her eyes.

He grabbed her shoulders for support. "Hermione… I—"

"Why did you leave me?" She whispered, her tears slipping through her cheeks.

Draco didn't know what to say.

"Why did you leave me Harry?" She insisted. "Answer me!"

He couldn't speak.

"Why do you have to die?" She was sobbing now, clutching his shirt. "Why do you have to die Harry! Why? Why? WHY!" She was pounding his chest now, her cries getting louder.

Draco stared at her in shock. He understood now.

She kept on hitting him and sobbing. "You asshole! Why did you leave me?"

Draco grabbed her and embraced her to calm her down. He held her tight, soothing her sobs.

"Why Harry! ANSWER ME!" She screamed, struggling from his grip. But he held on tighter, closing his eyes. He understood now… He understood now…

"Hermione… I'm not Harry…" He whispered in her ear. He could feel his hot tears stinging his eyes. "Hermione… It's me… Draco… Come back…"

"Why did you leave me?..." She chanted and chanted. She couldn't stop.

"It's me, Hermione… Draco… Come back…" He insisted. He cradled her in his arms, trying to calm her down. "Come back, Hermione… I'm here…"

She suddenly stopped struggling and gave in to him. She dug her face in his neck and cried. Her chest was heaving heavily with her sobs. She couldn't stop crying.

"You know I love you Harry…" She whispered. "But why did you leave me…"

Draco hugged her tighter and ran his hands down her back, soothing her.

But then, she pulled back, staring at him.

Staring back at her, Draco saw a broken girl. Her face was streaked with tears; her eyes were soaked in misery. Something suddenly occurred to him. Something he never expected. He wanted to heal her sorrows. He wanted to be there for her.

Raising her hand to his face, she caressed his cheek and smiled. Draco just stayed still, confused.

"I love you Harry… Please… Don't leave me… Come back to me…" She muttered and leaned over him, kissing him.

Draco just stayed still, paralyzed.

* * *

**A/n: There. Weird isn't it? Well, wait for the next chasppie please! And sorry I won't be able to make personalized notes. I am time limited right now soo... Thanks again you guys out there! Especially catgurfurreel!ü Thank YOU!ü **


	10. Chap 10

**Disclaimer: Who owns it? Guess who?**

**A/n: I'm sorry for putting this up late. I have a problem with the internet card thing so… I don't have much time to on line so please… forgive me the delay. But of course, for your own sake, I will put up the 11th Chapter right after I put this chap on. Take it as a sorry gift for you guys… hehe…. Sorry again..**

**And catgurfurreel… you still rock!ü Thanks again….**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Dilemma

He could feel her warm breath on his lips. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, he found himself in shock. He didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to do, and he didn't know what to feel. He was composed of a rumbled emotional storm in his chest. He didn't know how to calm it down.

"I love you…" She muttered, her voice muffled on his lips. But as she said it, she could feel her body falling into a deep, dark abyss.

Draco caught her as she fell in his arms unconscious.

Gathering himself together, he panted for air and calmed himself down. He seemed to stop breathing for a long time, almost suffocating him. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"I… I didn't know… I…" He stammered. He was confused. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

He held her in his arms for a little longer. He couldn't let her go.

* * *

Ginny sat quietly on the stairs, weeping. She knew it was hard for Hermione, but she didn't know it was this hard. She somehow hated herself for being ignorant about it. And watching her like this, she felt guilt and shame on herself, for not being able to help her.

Still staring at the two people downstairs, she somehow managed to smile, seeing Draco Malfoy like this. He acted as if he cared for her, like he was worried about her. She somehow thought that maybe Malfoy indeed managed to change in a period of seven years. It was possible enough, wasn't it? Watching him hold her like that proves it all. He cares. And that's the greatest thing Malfoy could do for now.

Wiping away her tears, she tried to settle herself and stood up where she was sitting on. She decided to help him out. She won't forgive herself if she just ignores her friend Hermione with their _ex-enemy_. Well, ex-enemy for her. She doesn't know what Hermione thinks of the "Malfoy" these days.

"Oh crap! What happened to her!" She acted as if she knew nothing. She had to cover up.

"I… I…" Draco stuttered. He wondered how long Ginny was awake. "She… She…"

"She's drunk." Ginny figured, picking up the bottle of wine. "How many glasses did she take?"

"Uhm…" He was panicking already. "Three."

Ginny shook her head. "Well, if you are to date her, remember to not let her take three glasses or more. She'll go hysterical."

Draco just stared at her. He still was shocked with all that happened.

"I know three months isn't that long, and that both of you already passed a week, but if you are to date with a girl, you should know the dos and don'ts." She glanced at him and wondered. He might have dated lots of girls already. Considering when they were still in Hogwarts, lots of girls were clinging on to him. But that didn't matter now, did it? "You have to get to know her and know her limits." She continued and grabbed a Sober Up for Hermione. "Here, let her drink this when she gets home. And remember to let her rest after taking this up. The moment she wakes, she'll be fine." She smiled at him. He just stared at her.

"What about you? We… well, _she_ promised to stay until Seamus arrives." He asked. Ginny was surprised. He was sensitive enough to think of her.

"Well, I can manage a moment or so. He'll be home any minute now." Ginny smiled. "Now go on so she could rest." She waved goodbye.

Draco just nodded and muttered a soft "Thanks" to her before leaving.

_Well, let's see if he really does care for my friend. _Ginny muttered. She had to be really sure Malfoy could manage her best friend in times like this. He won't be able to force Hermione to date him again if he wouldn't manage now.

* * *

Stepping out of Ginny's house made him feel a lot better. His eyes still sore of the sickening color combinations of that house. He swore to himself not to step in that house ever again.

Returning back to his old self, he glanced at the sleeping girl on his back. She looked like hell, brown bags under her eyes, tears still streaking her face. He had to take her home. But the question is: How? He forgot he didn't bring his BMW the way here. He had to take a cab.

After finding one, he settled her beside him. She was sleeping peacefully now.

He stared out of the window and watched little snows falling from the sky. He couldn't help but think what happened a moment ago. _Harry Potter… is dead. _He muttered to himself. He couldn't believe it. Though he used to think Harry Potter as a weakling, he always sees him as invincible, to the fact that he had actually defeated the greatest horror of all: Voldemort.

Sighing heavily, he glanced at Hermione again and found her sleeping on his shoulder. And with out his prior notice, he wrapped an arm around her.

Observing her carefully, he found a thing glittering around her neck. He slowly took it and stared at it, examining it. It seemed like a ring. An engagement ring.

_Damn. _He thought. She was engaged to Potter.

"Mmm…" Hermione suddenly moaned and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist. Draco involuntarily gasped and stayed still. She was practically breathing on his neck.

She was intensely close to him. He was never held this close by a girl before. After a moment of calming himself, he breathed freely and wrapped his arms around her too. She needed _someone_ to keep her warm. She needed _someone_ to comfort her. And he wondered if he could be that _someone_. That _someone_ who could love her.

* * *

**A/n: Well, see the next chappie please! You'll see my point…**

**Oh, and please review! I'm sorry I cannot make any personalized notes for now too… **

**But since Aurum Potestas Est asked a question before that I haven't answered yet, Here's the answer:**

**Draco calls Hermione 'Granger' because… it's just their habit, if you know what I mean?ü Same as for Hermione.ü **

**Well, that's it for now.ü**


	11. Chap 11

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling. owner. Duh!ü**

**A/n: Life is life. Thing's are doing no good! **

**Sorry guys… I am insane right now. I lack sleep last night so I am sorry if it is… well… stupid.**

**Anyways, here's the sorry gift I was talking about.ü**

**And catgurfurreel, you will rock forever!ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 11 (Wow! It's already long!)

Dilemma

She usually wakes in the morning with a head ache. But this time, it's not just a normal head ache-head ache. It's a killer head ache that when you blink, your head snaps in pain. She moaned at first, as usual people do when they're hurt, and ran for the bathroom. She could feel her puke climb up her esophagus. It must be the work of the alcohol.

Spewing all her guts, she gasped for breath as she stared down the toilet bowl. She couldn't stop puking. And her head was still killing her. She remembered nothing of the day before. Only Malfoy, Ginny, house, wine, TV, Malfoy…

Did she get drunk again?

Maybe she did. She won't puke for no reason.

_Wait, if I was with Malfoy… No… I was in Ginny's house… yeah… And we went shopping for the baby… no. That was last weekend. I… I was watching TV here at home… no. In Ginny's home… With Malfoy… and wine… YES!... there was wine… and food… no… no food… only talking… yeah… Ginny and me… yeah… with Malfoy…_

She was slowly regaining knowledge of what happened that day before. She just sat there beside the toilet bowl on the floor, thinking.

"Are you alright?"

She suddenly jumped up as she heard the man's voice. She didn't remember anyone visiting her that night. But as she stared at the man, her vision cleared, her eyes stabled. It was Malfoy.

"You're still here?" She mumbled. She grabbed on the sink as her knees wobbled and jabbled. Her head was never endingly murdering her.

"Hey, take it easy." Draco said as he walked to her, assisting her to her room.

It was all confusing.

"What happened last night? Why are you here? What time is it? Why are you here?" She blabbered. She's way wasted than she thought.

Letting her sit on her bed, he knelt down before her and stared at her. "You were drunk. I brought you home. It's 5 in the morning." He answered. "And I'm still here because I can't leave you like this. Why did you ever think of making yourself drunk? Don't you know your limit!"

He sounded angry. _Well, he always was. Does he? Or was it before? Why is he angry?_ She was out of her thinking.

"What? Why are you angry?" She mumbled, her body swaying. She was a little dizzy with the Sober Up he gave her. Medics always does that to her.

"Look at you. Last month you scolded me for doing junk in my life. Well, look at you. You're as bad as I was before."

She stood up and glared at him, still swaying. "Listen, you… you… you imbecile!" She was angry too. "I don't know what the hell you are talking about. But my life is my life. You know _nothing _of me. And you can't judge me like that." She suddenly stumbled, luckily being caught by him.

"Well, see for yourself! Look at the mirror and see your broken self! There is more to life than that Hermione!" He stood up too, face to face. He suddenly didn't know what he was saying. Perhaps because of his lack of sleep. All he did that night was watch her, watch her sleep. "I'm… I'm sorry…" He mumbled and turned away, grabbing his coat. "I better go. You rest yourself and get better." He said and walked for the door. "See you around, Granger."

Hermione just watched him leave. _That was weird.

* * *

_

After a few moments, she found herself sober enough to go to work. She grabbed her coats and went straight to the hospital.

Being greeted by Mrs. Dubley, everything seemed fine. She visited her patients, as she always does, and met new ones, either from the emergency room, or the checked in patients. She just loved her work.

But then, something bothered her.

Every time she saw her bloody patients, she remembered Him. Well, it was actually _Hims_. There are two, you see. And she didn't know why or how did it even happen.

She admitted she didn't know what happened that night. She couldn't ask Ginny because she knew she was asleep that time. And the only ones around were Draco and her. The only way to know is to ask him. But it's useless. He won't tell her. He's an ass. Asking him will just risk her life. Or even her pride.

But then, they didn't seem to matter anymore. She doesn't care what happened last night that made Malfoy angry. All she remembered was her dream. Her dream about Harry…

She smiled at that. It was a beautiful dream. Instead of not being able to touch him in her usual dreams, she was able to touch him, and kiss him even. She managed to ask him all the questions she wanted to ask for her whole life. And she was able to tell him that she loves him. She could still remember the way she kissed him, his taste, his warm breath…

"Dr. Granger!" Mrs. Dubley called out as Hermione walked over her counter. "What are you still doing in here dear? Your shift is over. Dr. McKinsley just arrived. He'll change shifts with you."

Hermione smiled at her and nodded. She went over the doctors' rooms and lockers and changed up in her casual clothes. She grabbed her coats again and checked the time. It was eight in the evening.

As she opened the door the way out, she was fumbling in her bag for a stick of gum. She was feeling a little hungry, but she just wanted to sleep for now. Skipping a meal won't be a sin. It was, anyway, her habit.

But then, having a difficult time to find a stick of gum, she accidentally bumped her right arm on an open door, staggering her a little to the opposite side. She almost fell over when somebody grabbed her arm. Startled, she looked up to his face.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. Don't just show up like that." She panted, settling herself. "You scared the hell out of me."

Instead of a smirk, a laugh or a sarcastic remark, as he usually does when he scared her like that, he just stared at her and walked off. "Follow me." He said.

She looked at him and shrugged, following him.

Stepping outside, Malfoy walked to his BMW and opened the door for her. He seemed a little quiet tonight. And she had no idea where they were going.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He just sighed and glanced at her. "I promised to take you to dinner every other night for our 3 month deal." He explained. "Now get in."

She furrowed her brows and stood still.

"I said get in." Draco commanded.

But then, Hermione shut the door closed. "Do you want to say something, Malfoy?"

He glared at her. "I have nothing to say, Granger." He opened the door again and pointed inside. "Now, get in."

She shut it closed again. "No."

He opened it again. "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

(a very long series of yes and no...)

Draco sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to carry you if you still insist upon staying here outside." He warned.

"Try me. I'm heavy as a building." Hermione challenged.

He gave her a side long look. "Okay then." He quickly grabbed her and lifted her off the cement ground.

She screamed. "Let me go you egotistic, idiotic, no good bastard!"

"Shut up and just stay inside!" He answered and shoved her inside the passenger's seat, locking her in.

After a while, they entered a restaurant and sat down on a table for two.

Hermione just glared at him for the whole time.

But then as much as she tries to lure him to talk, he wasn't talking. They both ate with out speaking to each other at all. She felt a little worried at first. Then a little disconcerted. And then pissed. This wasn't the kind of date she wanted. It wasn't a date at all! It was like a game of not speaking!

But then, looking at him, he looked like he was somewhere else. His mind was drifting off. He wasn't touching his food. He was just staring at it and playing with it. She felt suddenly, and surprisingly, guilty.

She has been playing hard to get for the whole week. She brought him to places he never wanted to go. She bossed him around as if he was her slave. She even let him repair her sink, her broken computer and her light bulbs. And what surprised her is that he did them all. And yet, all she was giving him were head aches. And of all the kindness he had done for her, he took care of her when she was drunk. And to think, he got angry at her because she was drunk. He got angry at her because she didn't watch her limit, he said. And he got angry because… _He cares for me? _It sounded funny. It was one of the impossible. It cannot happen. AT ALL. She ignored that thought.

She looked up at him and forced herself to speak up. "Uhm… Malfoy?"

He looked at her.

"Look," She started. But then, she found herself not knowing what to say. "Uhh… you see, I know you--what's the word I'm looking for?" She sighed and shook her head. "Uhh… I mean… Oh sod it!" She gave up. She decided to be straightforward. "You don't have to do this anymore."

He kept on staring. "What are you saying?"

"I mean look at you! Didn't you have enough! Aren't you angry at me for what I've done to you? Calling you names, bossing you around! Haven't you had enough with me!" She finally blurted it out. She cupped her mouth with her hand as she realized what she was saying.

He was still staring at her, but this time, bewildered.

She finally cracked.

* * *

**A/n: Longest chapter so far! Yey! Anyways…. Until the next chappie again!ü See ya!ü And sorry again if it is late. The internet card! GGRRRR! Darn it! Curses!...**

**(oh, and thanks for the new reviewers.ü Thanks a lot!)**


	12. Chap 12

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

**A/n:Hey! Uhm... I'm trying to work here as fast as I can. I apologize for submitting late so please hang on...ü Oh, and thanks for the reviews.ü I'll try to submit two chapters at once again so... there. Sorry If this chap sounds stupid.ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Dilemma

He's an asshole. He did nothing but make her feel stupid. Every _single TIME! _His eyes were melting her away, his silver eyes. His face was nothing but a blank expression.

But she never knew he was smiling deep inside.

He was right all along. She was just _torturing _him. He was damn right.

"So…" He started. "Would you care for a dance?"

Hermione stared at him. Appalled. "Didn't you hear what I said?" She asked, questioningly. It was as if he doesn't care at all.

"I hear you." He answered, maintaining his blank face. "I hear you very well, if I might add."

"You won't say anything about it?" She muttered. She just couldn't believe him.

"Say what? I have nothing to say." He muttered and stood up, extending a hand to her. "Now, and again, will you care for a dance?"

She stared at him and shook her head, defeated. She just doesn't know what to expect from this man. He's full of mysteries.

She finally stood up and took his hand.

Walking towards the dance floor, they stood face to face first, not knowing how to hold each other. It was, actually, their first together dance. Panic with a dash of adrenalin in their blood was inevitable.

Finally, after a full minute, Draco reached out for her right hand, placing it on his shoulder. He then took her other hand and held it gently, slowly leading her with the rhythm of the music, generating a space between them. He didn't want to go on a fast mode on her. He had to be gentle.

She couldn't look at him. She felt entirely embarrassed, feeling her blood flush up on her cheeks. She never expected to open up her backdoor at him like that. Not at all. It was just an accident. _Yeah, an accident. _She comforted herself.

"Relax. Loosen up. It's not like you haven't danced with a guy before." He whispered as she glared at him. He never fails to insult her every time. Though, thinking about it, it wasn't supposed to be _that _insulting. She guessed she just hates him. They were destined to hate each other, anyways.

Slowly looking up at him, she forced herself to gaze in his eyes. And to her surprise, she was suddenly dazed, his eyes full of colors, colors playing around his pupils. She watched as the steely coldness of his eyes melt into comforting warmth. It melted her right then and there.

"I'm sorry…" She suddenly whispered. She felt like floating in thin air, flying with him. She didn't know she was speaking. "I'm sorry for everything…"

He slowly smiled, not a smirk, not a sneer, but his real smile. As they waltzed around the floor, he closed the space between them. He slowly, placidly, slid his hands down her arms, leading them to his neck. And meekly, he snaked his on her waist.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, their bodies perfectly fitting each other. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. She could feel his steady heartbeat beat against hers. She could smell his sweet fragrance, some kind of vanilla and lavender, and felt the softness of his skin.

"I should be the one to apologize." He hissed in her ear. "Please forgive me. For all accounts. For everything."

She smiled at that too. Reconciliation seemed okay.

* * *

Driving her home, they both stood before her front door, staring at each other. They felt awkward at first, with all the apologies and stuff. But that was natural. It wasn't like they were falling for each other or anything. Well, wasn't it? 

"So…" He broke the silence. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, same time." She nodded and smiled at him. "Goodnight, Malfoy." She turned to her door and unlocked it. But before she could open the door, Draco held her arm and turned her to him.

"What is it, Malfoy?" She asked, mildly surprised. She waited for his reply.

He just stared at her. No words seemed to form in his mouth. He slowly stepped closer to her, and leaning over, brushed her hair away from her face.

She suddenly tensed, realizing he was going to kiss her. She shut her eyes tight and slowly leaned back, away from him. She wasn't ready yet, not now.

Sensing her leaning away, he smiled and pecked her cheek. He didn't expect her to be ready for _that_. Not now that Harry's still in her mind. In her heart…

She exhaled, settled herself and smiled. That was a close call.

"Goodnight, Granger." He whispered and turned on his heel, walking off.

She let her eyes follow him for a while.

Abruptly entering her home, she panted. Her heart was suddenly jumping; her stomach was tied in knots. Adrenalin was running in her veins.

_No, this is not happening. _She told herself. She ran towards the stairs and slipped in a window in her room, reaching her roof. She stood up to the heavens and prayed to Harry.

"Harry…" She started, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry…" She muttered. The cold wind of winter caressed her cheek. "You know I will love you always… You know that… But…" It was hard to say. "Why am I feeling this?" She shook her head.

She realized she was falling for Malfoy.

* * *

**A/n: Wahahahahah! The Dilemma has arrived!**

**Anyways, I won't be able to post personalized messages here again because the internet card is not mine and I shall hurry up before I consume all the hours so... there. I'm really sorry guys.**

**But for hplucky, since you asked a question I ought to answer them.ü So:**

**Hints of Harry's death will be postedon the next chap. I have written them already so no need to worry about that. The full story of Harry's death might be narrated maybe at the end of the story. But the hints might be okay already. So... there.ü**

**And catgurlfurreel, you still rock!ü**

**Oh and Aurum Potestas Est, you're welcome.ü**


	13. Chap 13

**Disclaimer:**

**A/n: hplucky, here's some hints on Harry's death. The whole story about that will be posted on the next chapters to come.ü So please review.ü**

**That means all of you.ü**

**Okay?**

**On with the show.**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Dilemma

_Blood. There's blood on his hands. He could hear cries in his head. He could taste bile in his mouth. Screams and shrieks of different people numbed him. Screams and shrieks of the people he had killed._

_They're all around him. He couldn't see them, the shadows lurking around him, but he could feel them. They were all watching him, staring at the man who had taken their life. _

_He wanted to shout but a hand clasped on his mouth. Suddenly, someone pushed him from the front and pinned him on the wall. He struggled, but it wouldn't let go. It was just standing in front of him. Its face an inch from his._

"_Don't be afraid, Malfoy." Its voice muttered. He could feel it's breath on his face. The voice sounded really familiar. "You shouldn't be afraid of me."_

"_Who are you?" He finally spoke. His voice was shaking of fear and fatigue. He knew who he was talking to._

"_It's me." It muttered. It seemed to lean closer. "Don't you remember me?"_

_Draco stared at the blank abyss. He could make up his face now. _

"_Potter?" He mumbled. He stared at his pale face, blanketed in the shadows. _

_Harry seemed to smile. Blood suddenly dripped from his mouth.

* * *

_

Gasping for air, Draco shot up from his bed, sweat covering his body. He was dreaming again. It was always the same dream every night. Those faces… Those people… Dead people.

He could see them every night. The people he had killed during the war. They're hunting him in his dreams.

And one of them is the well known Harry Potter.

That was the sign of assurance that he had indeed died a year ago.

Clutching his hands on his blonde hair, he pulled himself together, shrugging off the shivers in his body. He couldn't take it anymore. The guilt…

Standing off his bed, he went straight to the shower room and soaked himself wet. He wanted to forget what he saw. What he told him. It was eating him alive.

RIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Waking up from his trance. He turned back to his bedroom and grabbed his phone. He wasn't surprised to hear Hermione on the other line.

"Is it really your habit to wake up at five fifteen?" He said as he picked up his phone. He heard her laugh. It made him smile.

"Well, it's really fun bugging you in the morning." She muttered. She seemed cheery today.

"So, what is it you want to bug me about?" He asked.

"Well," She thought. "You see, today is Valentine's Day, if you don't remember."

He glanced at his calendar and stared at the February 14 written on it. "I can see that." He muttered.

"And of course we are going to do something about that." She deduced.

"Alright." He was smiling. "What are you thinking?"

She paused, as if to think. "Well, we could fix my house. It seems to need repair."

Draco pouted. "That is really nice." He said sarcastically. He did nothing but fix her house every time.

"You think so?" She asked happily. He wondered if she was really torturing him on purpose or was she really like this. "We could paint the window sill of my house. And replace the broken window. My bathroom light is also busted. And my TV too."

He wanted to run away. "Alright then. What time do you want me to come?" _You're Royal Highness? _He wanted to add.

She just chuckled. "You can come now, if you can. That would be really nice." She smiled. She really feels good hearing his sarcastic voice.

"Okay. Be there in five." He said and hung up. That was a good way on celebrating Valentine's Day.

Upon arriving, he stood before her door. Pressing the door bell a few times, she opened it and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Malfoy." She muttered.

He made a fake smile. "Good morning, Granger."

"Ready?" She asked.

He nodded and entered the premises. He wondered whether she just breaks her things to make him come to her home and fix it. It really seems odd to find a lot of broken things in her house.

"Where do we start?" He asked. He wanted to finish it. And quick.

"I guess the bathroom light. It's pretty dark in there, you know." She answered. Draco sighed and started to work.

She smiled at him as she watched him work. He had pretty good hands. He fixed her microwave once. And she had no idea how he knew to fix it with all those electronics and stuff.

"Do you have any extra bulb there or something?" He muttered. She walked to her cupboard and handed him one. "Why don't you just put a light spell in here instead of light bulbs? You could use magic in your house too you know, if you broke something." He suggested. He was not feeling alright today. He thought maybe he's getting flu or something. He wasn't able to sleep properly for a few days now.

"I told you before and I say again, I am keeping a low profile." She answered. "And you know we are not allowed to use magic in simple matters outside of the wizardry world."

He sighed and inserted the new bulb, defeated. He turned the light on and smiled, seeing it work just fine.

"Then you should be careful of your things. You break things easily." He said, stepping down the short ladder.

She just smiled. "My TV is upstairs." She announced and walked off.

He just gave up and followed her.

After checking up her TV, he shook his head and turned to her. "This is really busted." He muttered. "Everything is fired. You can't fix this with a few adjustments. I suggest you buy a new one."

"Buy one? Can't you fix that?" She whined.

"I can't. The wires were melted. Must've had been fired with the electrical fuse." He answered. "Just buy one if you want a TV. This is just a piece of junk."

"That TV lasted for seven years." She muttered. "Don't tell me it's junk."

"Well, then it's an antique junk." He answered.

She sighed and sat down on a chair. "You really can't fix that?"

He shook his head. "Well, if you mind, I'll just go downstairs and do my other jobs." He added and walked off.

She just smiled at him and watched him go.

After finishing up painting the window sill and replacing the broken window, Draco slumped on a sofa and closed his eyes. He felt really tired. He never felt this tired in years. He just wanted to lie down and rest.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed as she set the table for lunch. She prepared something special for him since he's been working hard for her. He deserved some food. "Lunch time!"

She waited for his reply but found none. "Malfoy?" She called out again. Still getting no answer from him, it annoyed her.

Walking over the living room, she found him sitting on the sofa, sleeping. Sitting beside him, she stared at him. He was sweating cold.

She suddenly felt the worry rush in her veins.

"Malfoy?" She whispered, placing a palm on his forehead. He was running a fever. "Oh Merlin! You're burning!" She shrieked. She stood up and pushed him back to lie down. She grabbed a blanket and a medicine for him. Wrapping him with the sheets, she lifted his head over the pillows and made him swallow the tablet and drink the water. She was suddenly panicking, she was sick of worry. And also, at the same time, she felt guilty. "Why didn't you tell me you're sick?" She whispered to him as he slept. She placed a cold cloth on his brow to cool him down. His cheeks were flushed red. He was breathing slowly and weakly. "I wouldn't have let you work and tire yourself." She added and frowned at him. Checking his vital signs and other symptoms, she figured he caught flu. She took locks of his hair away from his face. She just stared at him and watched him sleep. "I'm sorry for making you work too much." She suddenly muttered. "I'll just make you some soup so you could eat when you wake up." She smiled at him and kissed his cloth clad brow. "I'll be right back."

* * *

**A/n: Sorry if it was boring. This is a hurried-up work so... Sorry...ü**

**Catgurfurreel, you have my never ending gratitude!ü**

**And princess dza, welcome back!ü**


	14. Chap 14

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.. Too bad..**

**A/n: Anyways, this will be a solo flight chapter because I am being harassed by my brother now so...**

**I'm sorry guys...**

**I can't even answer your questions so... I might answer them on the next chapter.ü**

**I AM REALLY SORRY!**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Dilemma

He never felt so rested in his life. It was rare for him not to have any dreams of some sort. He was a little used with it already. And yet, the feeling of not having a nightmare was implausible. He felt greatly regenerated.

Waking up in the middle of the night, he realized he wasn't in his comfy room. He was still in Hermione's living room, sleeping over the rest of the day. _I must've fallen asleep. _He wondered. He remembered working on Hermione's windows and sitting in this same sofa. But he had forgotten what had happen after that. Looking around the room, he was surprised to see a bowl of soup on the center table, a glass of water, and a bottle of some kind of medicine. And looking further, he saw pieces of a jigsaw puzzle placed on the table, partly finished. And Hermione was on the floor, her head resting on the table, sleeping.

He smiled at her as he watched her sleep. Standing up from the sofa, he sat beside her and observed the jigsaw puzzle she was working on. It was one of those 500 pieces jigsaw puzzles he saw in stores. And hers was a picture of green meadows and birds. She must've worked on it while she was taking care of him. He reckoned he felt sick that time.

Grabbing the sheets on the sofa, he draped them over Hermione, keeping her warm. He kissed her cheek and left.

* * *

Waking up hours later, Hermione found herself alone in her living room. She glanced at where Draco was sleeping on and was bewildered not to find him there. Glancing around, she was even more bewildered to find the jigsaw puzzle all done. She then found a note at the bottom of the puzzle, the hand writing quite familiar to her.

_Granger,_

_I'm sorry for worrying you. And thanks._

_Malfoy_

She smiled at it and headed upstairs for a quick shower. But then, before she could even shampoo her hair, she heard her phone ring. She ignored it first and kept on washing her self. But when it rang for the fourth time, she couldn't help it but answer it. She was expecting it to be Malfoy but…

"Does everybody ignore me already!" Ginny exclaimed as she sobbed on the other line.

Hermione just furrowed her brows. "Gin, I was just taking a shower. Are you alright?"

"Do I sound alright to you, Herm?" She answered and sobbed harder.

"What's wrong now, Gin? Is it the baby?" She speculated. Pregnant women can be irritable sometimes.

"The baby is just fine." Ginny answered, lowering her sobs a little. "I just can't take it anymore."

"Take what?"

"Seamus…" She sniffed. "We had another fight last night. And he didn't come home…"

"Oh Gin…" Hermione mumbled, feeling a little sympathy for her friend. "Do you want me to do something? I'll talk to him, if you want."

"No! No…" She sniffled again and sighed. "I don't want to involve you guys…"

"Have you talked to Ron about this?"

"No. I couldn't." Ginny explained. "If I told him about this he might pound him or something. You know my brother, he couldn't control his temper."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hermione mumbled. "Well, I'll come by now if you want. Then we'll talk about it. I'll just get dressed."

"Thanks, Herm. I'll be waiting…"

"Okay. Just hang on there." And they hung up. Hermione just stared at her phone for a while and decided to call him.

She smiled as she heard his groggy voice.

"Yep?" He uttered.

"Hey, it's me." She whispered. "Feeling fine already?"

Draco sighed and smiled. "A little. Thanks to my doctor."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." She sighed. "Well, anyway, I won't be able to see you today. I have a big problem going on right now."

"Problem?" Draco sat up from his bed. His head was still in a spin. But the medication she gave her seemed to kick in a little.

"It's not really that big but… It's Ginny."

"Yeah? What's with her?"

"She had a fight with Seamus. She just phoned me awhile ago. She couldn't stop crying."

That's why he hated pregnant women. "You want me to help?"

"Nah. I'll handle this. Thanks anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Take care, Malfoy."

"You too, Granger."

* * *

Upon arriving, Ginny opened the door in a surprising fashion. She never looked so gloomy and outmoded in her entire life. She was wearing nothing but an over sized shirt and a pair of cycling shorts. It was so … well, unlike her.

"Ginny! Look at you…" Hermione looked at her. "You look… great."

"Oh Herm wake up to reality. I look like hell." Ginny amended and let her in. Hermione looked around and found the house a mess.

"Okay, okay. What's with the shirt?" Hermione blurted, finding the shirt adorable on Ginny. But then, Ginny started to cry again.

"It's Seamus' shirt. I can't stop thinking about him!" Ginny heaved. Hermione hugged her broken friend and led her to the couch.

"Okay. Relax. Tell me what happened."

"I don't know." Ginny grabbed a couple of tissue paper and blew her runny nose. "It was really late--you know how I get grumpy when it's late-- and we started arguing."

"Arguing about what?"

"About us… the baby…" She sobbed again.

"C'mon, Gin, you love each other. Maybe both of you said things that you don't really intend."

"I know! That's the thing. You see… He got angry at himself. I was putting him down… I didn't mean to… I just said those awful things about him… how terrible of me…"

"What did you say?"

"I told him that he wasn't the best husband at all. How could he be the best father if he couldn't even manage our marriage?"

"Woah." Hermione settled herself. She didn't know it came to the point of _questioning _their marriage. "What made you say that?"

"He loves his work more than he loves me! He doesn't go home a few nights just to work! What does that look like, Herm? Is he cheating on me? Why can't he just tell me? Tell me that he doesn't love me anymore!"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, shushing her down. She was going berserk already. "You know Seamus more than I do. But I never saw Seamus as the cheating type of guy. Why would he cheat on you? He loves you."

Ginny just sniffed. "I don't know what came in my mind. Why did I say such things?" A tear slipped down her cheek. "I messed up…"

"Look, maybe Seamus just works over time. Maybe he had problems at work. That sometimes happens."

"I know…" She sighed. "Oh Merlin, I messed up pretty bad."

* * *

_Answer the damn phone! _Hermione screamed in her mind as Ron's phone kept on ringing. She held her breath as she heard a click on the other line.

"Weasley Industries, may I help you?"

"This is Hermione Granger. I would like to speak with Ron Weasley."

"I'm sorry ma'am but he's in a meeting."

"What!" She wanted to throw her phone. "Can you call him for a moment? This is an emergency."

"But ma'am, Sir Weasley told me to—"

"Please!" Hermione pleaded.

The secretary sighed and gave up. "I'll see what I can do."

_Finally. _Hermione thought and waited for a minute.

"Herm?" Ron finally answered.

"Ron! Thank goodness! Is it really hard to reach you nowadays?" Hermione sarcastically said.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just my company contract and—never mind about that. What did you say the problem was?"

"Do you know where Seamus is?"

"What?" Ron wondered. "Why are you asking me?"

"They had fight, Ron. We have to find him. Ginny couldn't stop crying without him."

"Fight?" Ron repeated.

"Yes. A fight. And yes, I need you to help me find Seamus. It's really bad, Ron. HELP ME!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming over. Where are you?"

"Ginny's house."

"Wait there."

Click. Tooooooooooooooooooooot……………………

* * *

**A/n: Ahehehe…… It's just fun typing that.ü **

**Catgyrfurreel, I still owe you a lot...ü**

**And guys... SORRY!**

**Promise I'll answer your questions next chapter!**


	15. Chap 15

**Disclaimer: Well, I did some thinking and I came up with this conclusion: I don't want to own HP. Because if I did, all of you WILL cry. Because I'll destroy the worth of it, and not even a single soul would please to read it... AT ALL! So... might as well leave the job to J.K. Rowling. She's the best for it, anyway.ü**

**A/n: How come it's hard to upload a document here! I couldn't submit chapters for like… 3 days! **

**But anyway, sorry if this is late..ü**

**And I will answer your questions now, as promised.**

**But that will be after the story…**

**So… there…**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Dilemma

"He's in his office. _Swear_." Ron Weasley deduced, ignoring his sister's sniffles and mutters. He hates it when she does that.

"How can you be so sure?" Ginny mumbled.

"Where else could he be? You said he loves his work." Ron pointed out.

Hermione just sat down on the mushy sofa and played with the pillows' feathers. "If I were you two, we get moving now and find him. Quick."

"Are you sure about that Hermy?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione just smiled. "I contacted Nev. He has no idea too. But he's looking at all corners in town by now. So we need not to worry about that."

"You left all that work on Neville! Are you out of your mind Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why can't you have some little faith in him?" She answered. "He can handle this, okay? Trust me."

Ron gave her a sidelong look. He wasn't sure of the _trust _she was asking. She's been making decisions that are particularly peculiar. Especially the Malfoy case. "I say Neville will search the town and we check the office. Up for it?"

"Well," Hermione thought. She stood up and sighed. "Let's get going."

"You alright alone, sis?" Ron sat beside his crying sister. She just sat quietly and drew her knees into her arms.

"Yes. I'll be fine."

"Alright then. Hang on there, Gin. Everything will be fine." Hermione bade goodbye and left her.

Walking along the gloomy sidewalks, Hermione observed the melting snows around them, letting out cool air. The sun blazed before them so bright than the last months they had. Spring was coming up fast. Time seems to slip in her hand so quickly.

"So, how are you doing, Herm?" Ron suddenly spoke, breaking the morning shush in the streets.

"Me?" Hermione asked back. It has been a while since they had talked privately. If they all get together, it would be all about the new coming baby mayhem. And they would soon be coming home, not having the chance to talk for a while. They have been too busy for each other now. He had to take care of his companies and industries. And she had to take care of her patients. But maybe it was fate that bonded them together in this small little Seamus Ginny crisis. Just maybe… "I'm just fine. Work is fine. Life is fine."

Ron smiled at that and sighed. "Good to hear that." He mumbled.

Hermione turned to him and chuckled. "C'mon Ronald." Ron winced at that. She never calls him Ronald. "I know you want to say something to me. Cut the beating around the bush and blurt it to me."

Ron sighed and considered. "It's Malfoy."

"Yeah, Malfoy." She nodded. "Don't worry about it, Ron. I know what I'm doing."

"I'm just worried. He's Malfoy. You wouldn't know what he's planning to do." He pointed out, as both of them crossed the street. Seamus' department is just a couple of blocks away.

"You just sound like your sister." She laughed. "I know what you mean, Ron. But three months isn't that long. We already passed almost a month. Two more months and it'll be over." _It'll be over… _She thought.

"Yeah. But it doesn't mean he couldn't do anything to you with in that period. Two months are a lot of chances, you know."

"You worry too much. Just trust me. It'll be fine." She assured.

"Yeah, you say so. But how can you be so sure? I mean, do you know his purpose on dating you? He practically _hated _you before. Why can't he hate you now?"

She had thought of that before too. She only came up with one answer. "Seven years is a long time, Ron. People change."

"Yeah. _Normal _People." Ron agreed. "But he's not normal, Herm. He's just not. He can hate you yesterday, and he can hate you for his entire life. He's just made up of pure Evil."

"Look," Hermione stopped walking. "We already talked about this. I mean, why can't we give him a chance? He's trying to change. I can feel it. There's something inside him that made me decide on doing this. Please… Trust me on that."

He just stared at her and sighed. "You thinking that he knows something about Harry's death?"

Hermione turned quiet. "I… no. _No_. Of course not."

"What else can be the reason for you to do this?" Ron pointed out. "It is possible, isn't it? He's not even wondering what happened to his _old friend_ Harry Potter. He must know something."

"Well," She didn't know what to say. "It can be."

"You think he knows something? I mean he has lots of connections, you know. Being a Malfoy and all that."

"Maybe…" She thought.

"Have you asked him?" Ron asked. He, too, wanted to know the truth. A person can't just die with out any reason. Harry couldn't have just died in that cold winter while walking home to Hermione. He wasn't robbed. He wasn't stabbed. He wasn't bruised. He wasn't hit by a car. His heart just… stopped.

"I will." She said and narrowed her eyes.

Ron smiled and held her hand, pulling her with him to Seamus' office.

* * *

Neville finally found Seamus in a café where he proposed to Ginny. Taking him home to Ginny's house, a cold ugly silence wrapped them at first. They wouldn't speak to each other. But when Ron threatened them about not seeing each other for their entire lives (in short, divorce), Seamus suddenly hugged Ginny, apologizing to her for all the things he had said the night before. 

Ginny couldn't stop crying, but then, laughed when she told him she wore his shirt because he missed him.

Hermione suddenly remembered Him.

Which _him_?

She had no idea.

After which, they all had dinner at Ginny's. Watching them, Ginny couldn't help it but stare at Seamus. And Seamus couldn't stop caressing her and whispering sweet words to her. Ron just stared at the love birds and made a sick face. Neville gaped and drooled at the food set before him. And as for Hermione, she couldn't help but think.

She had been thinking of asking him about that matter, but something withdrew her from doing it. He's been so kind to her. He does what ever she tells him to do. He always manages to make her laugh, make her smile every time. And he always makes her want to be with him.

But then, she could never really tell. There are lots of things she doesn't know about him.

"Herm?" Ron called out. "Herm!"

Hermione jerked out of her trance. "What? What is it?"

"Could you pass the gravy?" Ron said.

Hermione just smiled and shrugged off her thoughts, passing the gravy to Ron.

* * *

**A/n: Yummy gravy.ü I like gravy, you see.ü Anyways, the questions…**

**Aurum Potestas Est—yup, it's just a normal flu.ü Because of the dreams and nightmares Draco couldn't sleep much. Think of a life with out sleep! That will be aweful. And I thought, well… He could get sick living like that… Don't you think?ü**

**Hp lucky- I couldn't say yet on which side Draco was on but, you'll see in the next chapters.ü And I promise you I will hurry up on those updates. I wasn't able to update earlier today because of the "problem" in my account. I couldn't upload and post new chapters for 3 cursed days so… I apologize…ü**

**And by the way, I welcome two new Reviewing Readers.ü JinxTwix and SpiritWell!**

**(applause! applause!)**

**Welcome aboard!ü**

**Chaste-aeon- I am sorry for not being able to welcome you when you first reviewed.ü And yes, I checked out your one-shot fic and IT WAS GREAT! You better write more buddy! You're good at it! I just wasn't able to post a review YET because of the account problem I had. And I'm sorry. But I promise, I'll post one.ü**

**Carrie9Softball- thanks for reviewing! I apologize to for not being able to welcome you too. I was always in a rush and I couldn't post personalized messages anymore. But since now I have PLENTY of time, (my siblings are sleeping at this time so I have no one to bug me.ü) I welcome you. Welcome aboard!ü**

**(more applauses, more applauses!) Hope you'll like the fic till the end.ü**

**And last, but not certainly the least:**

**Catgurfurreel- you wouldn't think I have forgotten you, would you?ü Ahehe… Thanks again.ü You'll be blessed with all of your good deeds.ü**


	16. Chap 16

**Disclaimer: Yeah. J.K. Rowling. Blah blah blah blah...**

**A/n: Okay. I sinned again. This is way late. I actually forgot what's the next thing to happen here so I panicked and forced my self to recall. But since I did, here's Chap 16. Hope this is not stupid. Well, you'll be the judge of that.ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Dilemma

"Oh, good morning Dr. Granger." Mrs. Dubley greeted as Hermione walked across her counter.

Hermione smiled at her and rested her arms on the counter. "Good morning. How's everything?"

"Good. In fact, the number of our patients checking in is decreasing. And we haven't got any major problems coming in."

"That's good. Any messages for me?"

Mrs. Dubley checked her records. "We have one from Mr. Gordon about the condition of his son. He signed in an appointment for you this Thursday."

"That would be great." She smiled.

"There's another one from Dr. Merrill."

"Dr. Merrill?" Hermione thought. _What is he up to? _

"He requests to meet you at the cafeteria later for some discussions."

"Discussions?" Hermione thought. Dan Merrill is always peculiar. "Any specifications about that?"

"I don't think so." Mrs. Dubley muttered. "I think he wants to go out with you."

"Me?" Hermione asked back. She doesn't want to go over dates again.

"I think so. I have my eyes on everything around here. And he has his on you."

Hermione sighed, tiredly. "Any more messages?"

"Yes, last one. From Mr. Malfoy. He just wanted to say hi. That's what the records say."

Hermione chuckled. He just doesn't have anything better to do. "Well, thanks, Mrs. Dubley."

"You're welcome. But before you go," Mrs. Dubley added before Hermione could walk off. "I suggest you give Mr. Malfoy a call. He's such a good man."

"You think so?" Hermione questioned.

"Uh-huh. Well, Merrill is a good man too. But there's a spark with your Malfoy."

"A spark?"

"You know the knight in shining armor thing?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, we won't know for sure yet." She deduced and walked off to her office. She slumped down on her comfy chair and rested her head in her arms.

She still doesn't know what to do.

_It's been two months, Hermione. Think! _

Pulling her hair from her head, her office phone suddenly rang.

She glared at it and ignored it.

"This is Dr. Granger. I'm not around for now so please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEPPPP…"

"Granger."

She knows his voice so well now.

"Pick up the phone."

"No." Hermione muttered. "I'm thinking."

"Talk to me, Granger. You know you want to." Draco insisted, waiting for her to answer it. "I know you got my message. Mrs. Dubley told me you check it every morning."

She smiled. "You think you know me that well, huh?"

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up…"

She had it. She grabbed the phone. "You have nothing better to do, Malfoy?"

He was smirking. She could feel it. "Maybe. Just checking on you."

"I'm fine, Malfoy."

"You busy?"

"Probably."

"What are you doing?"

She sighed. "Thinking."

"About what?"

"Something." She blurted and smiled. "Why are you asking too much questions? Do you miss me?"

Draco laughed. "Why would I miss you?"

"I don't know." She smiled. "Anyways, gotta go now. I have some patients to see."

"Alright. I'll see you tonight." He muttered. "I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah? Well, see you then."

"Alright. Bye." And they hung up.

She couldn't resist him. She couldn't just ignore him.

* * *

That night…

She felt so tired. After the miscarriage case and the hit and run accident, it had been hectic. The life of a certain person is always left in her hands. And sometimes, she couldn't save them, what ever she does. Even with magic.

Walking towards the subway waiting shed, she found Draco slumping over the bench. Finding her too, he stood up and greeted her.

"Ready?" He excitedly said.

She just nodded bluntly.

Draco shrugged and bought them their tickets.

"Granger." Draco whispered below the motor sound of the subway. She was sitting beside him, doing nothing but stare into nothingness and brood. She was probably in deep thought. "Granger." He called again. But she still didn't hear him.

He held her hand. _That_ took her attention.

She glanced at their joined hands and then to his face.

"Are you alright?" Draco muttered to her. Her eyes looked tired.

"Yeah." She nodded.

She's lying. "You know you suck at lying. So just blurt it. Or we'll spend the entire night reading each other's minds."

She was startled at first. But then she just sighed. "I lost two patients today…"

He paused. So that's what's bothering her all night. "I'm sorry about that."

"Nah. It's natural. This is nature. I can't do anything about it." She smiled. She always tries to look cheery.

And he's sick at it. "For once, tell me how you really feel." He abruptly said.

She looked up at him startled again. "What do you want me to say? That I feel sad and lonely seeing those people die? What's the use?"

He just kept quiet.

"I'm sick and tired of watching people die, having nothing to do…" She muttered and looked away.

Perhaps she wasn't in a really good mood.

They stayed quiet for the whole time they walked through the sidewalks.

Hermione suddenly regretted saying those things to him. She felt stupid.

"You want some ice cream?" He suddenly said.

"What?"

"You want some ice cream?" He repeated.

She just shrugged her shoulders and managed to smile. "Okay."

He grinned at her and brought her to a parlor.

"What's your flavor?" He asked. Hermione licked her pinkish ice cream and beamed.

"Strawberry. Yours?"

"Chocolate." They smiled at each other. "You want some?"

Hermione nodded and took a bite. She suddenly winced and jumped.

"It's too cold!" She said with her mouth full of ice cream.

He laughed at her and watched her bounce up and down. "You eat too much!"

She glared at him. "Why? Is it bad to eat? This is a free country!" She pointed out.

He successfully cheered her up.

"Try it. It's fun feeling the sudden coldness in your mouth." Hermione offered her strawberry ice cream. He smiled and took a very big bite.

Feeling the sudden sting of coldness, he tried not to wince or even react. Hermione just laughed at him.

"You look funny!" She said. He just smirked at her and was glad to cheer her up.

"Feeling better now?"

She nodded.

"Ready for my surprise?"

Her eyes brightened up. "Yup!"

He grinned and dug in into his jacket pocket. He took out a piece of folded paper and showed her a map.

She just stared at it. "What is it?"

"A map."

"A map? For what?"

"For our road trip next week."

* * *

**A/n: Exciting! Exciting!ü Ahehe. Anyways, on with the replies.**

**chaste-aeon - WOW. Thanks for that wonderful long review. Loved it.ü And you are definitely most welcome.ü You just go on with that new fic you're working on. And don't forget to post it. Or ELSE! Joke. lol.ü Just keep up the good work.ü**

**Aurum Potestas Est- Well, I can't really say if all that you said is right.ü That would ruin the surprise.ü But anyhows, you "somehow" got it.ü But I won't say which part.ü lol. Please forgive me!**

**hplucky- I will.ü **

**JinxTwix - You're most welcome.ü I love having new Reviewing Readers.ü And as for your question, Ron is just being... protective.ü It's Malfoy they're talking about. Malfoy is just a complex human being. Well, that's how I know him.ü**

**And as for other peeps out there - please review...ü**

**Catgurlfurreel - Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!** **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**A MILIION GAZILLION GRATITUDE!**

**From >>>>>>>> Aningme.ü**


	17. Chap 17

**Disclaimer: ... You know... **

**A/n: Ahehe. Just liked posting this part as soon as possible.ü I really like this part. I think it's my favorite.ü You'll see...**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Dilemma

She gaped at the pick-up car in front of her. "We're riding on that thing?"

He nodded and grinned at her. "Isn't she a beauty?"

Hermione furrowed her brows. "Where did you get this piece of junk?"

"What are you calling junk?" Draco stood beside the new polished car. "This is a piece of art."

"Why do boys like cars so much?" She wondered aloud and went in the passenger's seat. The black leather seat was comfy. It wasn't too small, it wasn't too big. It was perfect. "I mean, it's just a machine."

"Well, we love our cars the same way women like their make up kits." Draco answered as he hopped in his car.

Hermione glared at him. "Not every women uses make up. I don't."

"It's because you're not a woman. You're something else." Draco laughed his guts out. It was fun insulting her.

But then, Hermione fumed at him and punched his jaw. He staggered a little, bewildered.

"What the hell was that for!" Draco exclaimed.

"You'll get more than that if you insult me again." Hermione raised a brow. "Now get going and drive. We don't have all day."

He glared at her too and pouted.

"I told you a million times not to pout!" Hermione shouted.

He made a fake smile and drove. "I'm sorry, _you're Highness_." He hissed.

She smiled at him mockingly and muttered, "Good boy."

After a few hours on the dry road, they stopped over a gasoline station and picked up some food in the small mart near by.

"You want some of these?" Draco asked, showing her a bag of nuts.

"Nah. I want something sweet. Like chocolate!" She said.

Draco smiled at her and got some chips. "How about strawberry ice cream?"

Hermione turned to him. She beamed. It was her fave ice cream. "I think I'll like that better."

Purchasing one for each of them, they stood by their car and stared out at the green fields ahead of them.

She looked really happy today. Nothing was bothering her. He wanted to take her away from their city life for a while. The city always made her sad and remember Him. He wanted, for once, to set her free from it. Just for once.

"The wind smells great!" She exclaimed and extended her hands in the air. He couldn't help but smile at her. "It's so beautiful here."

"Yeah. Nature's great." He interjected. Leaning his back on the hood of his extravagant car, he stared at the gloomy sky staring down at them. It looks like it's going to rain.

She breathed in deep and stared down at the pool of water in front of them. "Is there a lake or a river in the place we're going?" She asked.

"Yeah. There's a big lake surrounding the place. I think you'll love it."

"We're going to swim there?" She excitedly asked.

"Why not?" He muttered. She smiled excitedly at him and sighed.

But then, prior to their notice, a speeding car passed by them, splashing the pool of muddy water all over them.

Draco fumed and threw his ice cream at the car. "Watch where you're going bastards!" He exclaimed at them.

Hermione suddenly burst out laughing at him.

"What are you laughing at?" He glared at her.

She couldn't stop laughing. "Look at you!"

He stared down at himself and saw his white expensive polo and denim pants soaked in mud. He glanced at her. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself!"

Hermione stopped laughing and saw her white shirt turn brown. But then, after a while, she found herself laughing at herself too.

* * *

After cleaning up in the public bathroom and getting back on the road, they stopped by an inn on the way. It would take them exactly two days to reach their destination by car. But Hermione didn't mind. She loved the smell of fresh grass and the deserted roads.

"Well, we better get rest. We still have a long trip tomorrow." Draco muttered, setting their belongings to one side of the room.

Hermione looked around and frowned. "There's only one bed."

Draco glanced at her. "I know."

She stared at him. "That's all you're going to say? That you know?"

She watched him threw himself on the homey beige couch. "I'm sleeping here." He patted it. "And you sleep on the bed."

Hermione thought. "Fair enough." She walked towards the bed and sat on it. It was comfy. And soft too. She smiled and bounced herself.

"I'll check the bathroom." He said and walked towards a door across Hermione's bed.

It was clean inside. The tiles were of cream white, the sink was sparkly clean, and the mirrors were clear. Turning the lights on, he stared at himself on the mirror and observed his face. There was a blue spot building up just above his jaw. It was Hermione's punch.

Hermione walked over to him and watched him poking his bruise on the mirror. Perhaps she was too harsh on him. "You were insulting me so I did that. You should not insult a lady like me you know."

He glared at her. "I was telling the truth. You're not a woman. A woman never punches anybody like this and leaves a bruise on him."

"Well, it's your fault anyway!" She answered back. "I warned you a lot of times not to insult me."

Draco sighed tiredly, still checking up on his bruise. "It's painful, you know."

She frowned at him. He was making her feel guilty.

"A doctor is not supposed to hurt their patients." He added and made a pained face.

"Well, you asked for it, didn't you?" She grumbled. But then, she felt sympathy for him. She sighed, defeated. "Let me see."

Turning his head a little to her, she stared at it and observed it. "Wow. That is painful." She muttered and held his jaw to keep him stable. Lifting her finger slowly, she pinched his bruise and twisted it.

Draco yelped in agony. "Bloody hell!" He flinched away from her. She just laughed and laughed deviously.

"You think a small bruise like that is painful?" She chuckled. "I just gave you a demonstration of real pain." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "You are full of evil, Granger."

She made a puppy eyed look on her face. "Aww, I'm sorry Malfoy." She muttered. "Well, you better rest now. You're the one who's going to drive us all the way there."

He just shrugged. "You rest too."

"Yeah." She smiled. "Goodnight Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Granger." He answered.

She then leaned over him and kissed his bruise. "I'm sorry about that." She whispered and walked over to her bed.

He smiled as he watched her walk over to her bed. He involuntarily touched his bruise.

* * *

**A/n: Just thought of that when I magically got a bruise on my leg. I didn't know where it came from but... I got my idea on that.ü**

**Anyway...**

**I won't be able to post personalized messages here again. I have to do something and I just escaped here... so sorry.ü**

**But catgurfurreel, I still thank you.ü**


	18. Chap 18

**Disclaimer: Uhm... I am not the owner of this. Period.**

**A/n: ... Bad news everybody... School is coming up fast. (Precisely 2 days away) And I'll be able to use this computer every weekends onlyso... It'll take that long before I could submit a new chapter. Starting this very day...**

**I am sorry guys...**

**This really sucks.**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Dilemma

She wasn't able to sleep that night. Her mind was too busy thinking about stuff. She thought of her hospital, Mrs. Dubley and her patients. She thought of Seamus, Ginny and their baby. She thought of Ron and his businesses and his never ending meetings. She thought of Neville, in his department in his slacker jobs. She thought of her apartment and how she left it in a real mess. She thought about her life and her dilemmas. She thought about Harry and Draco.

She thought of so many things that she was so tired as ever as the sun rose from the mountains. They packed up early and returned to the road the moment the sun rose. And she was still groggy and hungry for sleep.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, as Hermione did nothing but closes her eyes, opens them again, then closes it again, then opens it again.

She pried them open one last time and turned to Draco. "I couldn't sleep last night." She muttered.

He knew. He felt her twist and turn on her bed last night. He watched her for the whole night. And he was as tired as her. "Try to sleep the trip off. You'll feel better when we get there."

She considered and slumped her back on the leather seat. And in a snap, she fell asleep.

He wondered what she was thinking. She could be thinking about her work. Hospital work is always stressing. She could be thinking about Weasley and her baby. Or even Ron Weasley. He heard that he was a successful businessman. He would have guessed.

Or, most probably, she's still thinking about Harry Potter.

_Maybe she is… _He thought.

But then he shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. He had to enjoy and relax in this trip. It's their last one anyway. Last one.

She was sleeping dreamless when she suddenly woke up with the sudden stop of the car. She jerked from her seat and almost hit her head on the roof.

Draco was staring at her. "Did you sleep well?"

Hermione just smiled glumly at him. "Yeah. I think so."

He smiled back at her and went out of the car.

"Where are we?" She questioned, as she rubbed the sleepiness off her eyes.

He was already starting to unlatch their luggage. "We're here."

Hermione eyes grew wide. "Really!" She stepped off the limits of the car and stepped on the fresh grass.

The scenery was out of this world. She could actually see the entire forest where she stands. It seemed they were on top of a mountain.

"We better get inside the cottage before it gets dark." He muttered to her.

She turned around and saw the huge cottage before her. She did nothing but gape.

"Woah. This is awesome!" She exclaimed. She took her bags and hurried inside. And as she opened the doors, it was magnificent. The whole place smelled of fresh oak wood. The chairs and tables and all furniture were made of premium wood. There was a huge bear rag on the center of the living room. An _actual_ bear skin. And there was a great fire place across the stylish center table.

Everything was mag.

"You… you own this place?" She muttered.

He grinned.

"Woah. How much do these places cost?"

"You don't need to know that." He smiled and dumped their things in a corner. "So… you want to eat?"

She walked towards the native sofa. "Nah. I want to explore the whole place first."

He smiled. "That's a great idea. I'll tour you."

He brought her to the bedrooms, the shower rooms, steam cubicles, Jacuzzis, and entertainment rooms. The place didn't look like a cottage at all. It looked like a mansion. A native mansion.

She was sitting by the fire as Draco brought her some salad. The night was growing cold. And she loved it.

She sniffed the burnt wood and sighed at its magnificence. "It really smells good…"

"Yeah, it does." He muttered, giving her a blanket to warm her.

"It's pretty cold here." She smiled at him. "I like it."

"Well, it's because we're on top of a mountain." He explained and ate his salad.

Hermione just watched him eat. "Malfoy?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, looking at her.

She smiled at him again. "Thanks."

He smiled back at her.

She looked away and stared at the crackling wood. "I want to go outside." She suddenly muttered.

He stopped eating. "Now?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I want to see the forest at night."

"Well," It was getting dark really fast. But he considered. "Okay. Let's go?"

She shot up from where she was sitting. "Let's go!"

She was standing at the edge of the mountain. She could feel the wind blow past her, as the darkness of the night draped over her. She remembered the roof top. She remembered the feeling of flying. She remembered the sound of her cries. The sound of his voice.

"Granger." He suddenly called, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. She was holding her arms high up to the heavens, catching the touch of the wind.

"What is it?" She muttered, closing her eyes. She felt like flying.

"You want to fly?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed. "I am flying."

He smiled. "I mean, literally fly?"

She turned to him. "How?" She muttered.

He took out a long _something _wrapped in a black silk cloth. It was a broom. A broom like in quidditch.

_Quidditch…_

She remembered the game pretty well. She remembered Malfoy flying up in competition with Harry. Both of them were always fighting each other.

Her eyes brightened up. "Why not?"

Riding up on the thin body of the broom, Hermione held tight behind him, feeling a great excitement and fear at the same time. Her heart was literally banging on the walls of her chest. She was having an emotional rumble.

"Hold on." He whispered and lifted off.

As her feet left the ground, she clutched tighter on Draco, holding him closer to her.

He smiled as he felt her delicate heart beating against him. It was beating pretty fast.

"Scared, Granger?" He chuckled.

She frowned at him. "Me? I'm not scared." She answered.

"Then look ahead." He challenged.

Doing so, Draco fastened the pace of his broom and made a continuous exhibition, almost dizzying her.

He seemed to remember everything about flying.

"Try this!" Draco exclaimed. He slowly stretched out his arms, balancing himself on the broom. Hermione's eyes shot wide.

"Malfoy! Are you insane!" She screamed. She clutched at him and the broom tighter.

"Trust me! Just try it!"

Hermione stared at him and hesitated. But then, she found herself following him.

It felt great.

"I'm… I'm flying!" She screamed.

"Yes you are!" Draco exclaimed beyond the sounds of the wind.

Hermione closed her eyes and hugged the wind. "I'm flying…"

* * *

**A/n: Yeah, I know. This is full of mushy stuffs. Forgive me.ü And it's a little bit weird too. But don't be disappointed yet... This is not the end.ü**

**Anyways...**

**JinxTwix - Malfoy melting McGonagall is indeed a mean feat. lol.ü And about that exciting thing? There will be as such.ü I'm not sure though, about Malfoy not getting hurt.ü You'll see why...ü**

**SpiritWell - ahehe.ü Yes, I guess cuteness abounds in the previous chapter.ü**

**Bookworm1214 - Hey! New Reviewing Reader!**

**WELCOME ABOARD!**

**(claps! applauses! screams!)**

**I'm glad you could join us.ü And thanks SO MUCH for reviewing. And I'm glad you liked the story.ü Hope to see you until the end of this fic!ü**

**hplucky - I'm sorry about the bad news thing... I'll just try to update two chappies everytime I get the chance to submit.ü **

**And for all of you - please Review!**

**And last but not the least,**

**catgurfurreel - I still thank you a million BUNCH!ü**


	19. Chap 19

**Disclaimer: I really don't know why I'm typing this part. But what the heck, J.K. Rowling owns HP.**

**A/n: Hey guys! I'm sorry again if this is way late. But I can't do anything about it since school has started. But then, don't worry. I will pass two chapters again so... I don't know. So you'd be sati****sfied and forgive me for posting this late.ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Dilemma

They flew around the forest for quite a while when suddenly, the sky broke and grumbled into lightning and rain poured down on them. Draco hurriedly landed on the edge of the mountain, not being able to reach the cottage. It was dangerous to fly with thunders getting on the way.

"Come!" He shouted, grabbing her hand.

She followed him and they ran through the swaying trees back to their cottage.

Yes, blame it on Hermione, she was wearing slippers. And of course it's hard to run on muddy grounds with slippers. She tripped lots of times, soaking herself in mud. She even pulled Malfoy with her one time, having their hands clamped together.

They were laughing, they were running, they were like drunken teenagers. When Hermione tripped for the third time, Draco grabbed her and carried her on his back.

Hermione lost her slippers, being swallowed in the quicksand like mud.

But then, she didn't give a damn. She was still laughing.

Reaching the limits of the cottage, Draco dove on the wooden floor below the shed, hiding from the rain. They lay still on the floor, still laughing.

"That was awesome!" Hermione screamed. She stretched her arms on the floor and laughed and laughed and laughed.

Draco watched her and laughed too at her mud clad body.

She was messy as she could be. Her hair was cropped in mud. Her supposedly cream shirt was dark brown now and her feet were covered in big cakes of mud. Her face was streaked in brown, but still, the gleam in her eyes was there.

It was only a second, but he felt something in her eyes. She glanced at him and stared at him, with a certain smile. A smile he had never seen in her face before. A smile he would never forget.

He then turned to her, staring back at her. He was expecting her to look away as she always did. But she didn't. She was staring back at him.

"Well, we better get cleaned up." Draco said and stood up.

She just watched him stand up and stared at his muddy clothes. She glanced at his face, looking gorgeous even with mud. No matter what you do to him, make him dirty or beat him to death, he was still looking gorgeous. But then, as she gazed at his hair, his blond hair covered in mud, it looked like dark brown hair. Brown messy hair. Harry's hair.

At the thought of it, she looked away from him and quickly stood up.

He felt her sudden reaction. He just smiled at her.

Walking towards the front door of their supposedly cottage, Draco took of his muddy shoes and walked bare feet. He stopped as he felt Hermione still standing outside.

"Aren't you going inside?" He asked her.

She looked down at her feet. It was still dirty. "I can't walk in there with these feet." She mumbled and chuckled.

He smiled and went back to her.

"Hop in." He offered, turning his back to her.

Hermione stared at him for a while and finally jumped on his back.

Reaching their luxurious so-called bathroom, Hermione sat on the toilet seat and watched him prepare her bath.

He checked the water in the tub and grabbed some towels. He handed her one and noticed her face. Her eyes were soaked in tears.

"Hey," He whispered, kneeling before her. He held her muddy cheeks and caressed it. "What's wrong?"

Hermione sniffed and looked down on her messy hands. "Nothing." She answered. "It's just that…"

"Just what?" He asked, wiping her face with a clean towel.

She looked up at him and smiled. "This is all beautiful. The cottage. Us, flying. And the mud bath?" She chuckled. "It's all beautiful…"

Draco smiled at her. "Then you shouldn't be crying, Hermione." He whispered to her.

She looked at him abruptly. "You called me Hermione." She said.

He still smiled at her. "So I did?" He uttered and caressed her cheek. "That's your name, isn't it?"

She nodded. "That's my name…"

She looked so beautiful. He stared at her face, her eyes still shining with tears. Her hair. It is a mess. But is still beautiful. Her lips. They were red and plum with all the biting it went through. She always bit her lip when she's crying. He thought it was cute.

And, still staring at her, he felt the sudden urge to kiss her.

His hand on her cheek, Hermione felt him leaning over to her. She was frozen paralyzed on the toilet seat. He _is _going to kiss her.

_What should I do? _

_Should I run?_

_Should I kiss him back?_

_Should I push him?_

She doesn't know what to do.

But then, flashing back into reality, he was half an inch from her face already. In surprise, her body jerked away from him, accidentally slipping off the toilet seat.

Draco, in reflex, tried to catch her from falling. And Hermione grabbed his shirt involuntarily, pulling him close as she fell.

And when they both reached the floor…

Tada!

They stared at each other in shock. They were lip to lip.

Draco abruptly sat up. He was still in shock.

Hermione weakly sat up too and settled herself.

"You alright?" Draco muttered.

They were both entirely embarrassed. "Yeah." She answered and looked away from him.

Draco tried to smile at her and settled himself. "I'm… sorry about that… I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright." She smiled.

Standing up, he pulled her up from the floor and gave her the towel. "Your bath is ready. Just come downstairs if you're hungry." He uttered and left.

Hermione just stared at the door and absentmindedly touched her lips.

* * *

**A/n: Aheehe... I've been thingking about that part for a long time.ü Anyways, my messages...**

**SpiritWell - Thanks for understanding my pain...ü It is indeed hard. But anyways, I WILL post my works on weekends. And thanks for waiting for this.ü I hope you finished your major project and moved out successfully.ü **

**chaste-aeon - Lol.ü Good guess! I am from the Philippines. (And I am guessing you are too.ü)And yes, school has started. though I still hoped it is still summer... I don't like waking up early and everything.ü About the other doctor, most probably he will.ü I wasn't really sure on that but I guessed, what the heck. He may be useful.ü I know life is busy and all, but it would be really nice to work on that chapter.ü Who knows? You might be a very great writer and when you post it here, you'll get hundreds of reviews.ü Just keep writing.ü It'll be great!ü Oh, before I forget, Thanks for that fab review!ü**

**JinxTwix - Ah, I see what you mean. Hmm... I think it'll be possible for Hermione to hurt Draco... or vise versa. But I won't tell!ü It will ruin the element of surprise, if you know what I mean?ü Ahehe. And thanks too for your review.ü Thanks so much!**

**Bookworm1214 - You're indeed welcome.ü And yeah, it feels good writing Hermione being cheery and all.ü I feel aweful when I write her in her sad state. I could feel her pain... LOL!ü Well, it is hard to lose someone but... We have to move on with it. That's the way of life, anyway. Thanks for the review too! I'm glad you liked how their relationship works.ü Thanks again!ü**

**Aurum Potestas Est - Ahehe.ü Maybe they'll be parting. Maybe they won't.ü It will depend on Hermione entirely, though. You'll see that on the coming chapters.ü Thanks for the reviews anyway!ü Glad you liked it.ü I haven't written anything this long before.ü It's great!.ü See you on the next update!ü**

**ATTENTION PLEASE! We have new reviewing readers.ü And as for every NEW Reviewing Readers...**

**WELCOME ABOARD!ü**

**The ff. are the welcomed readers. Millions of gratitude to you all.ü**

**MysteryALASKA - Thanks for liking it.ü I actually found it really impossible for other reviewers to read this story anymore.ü But anyhows, you proved me wrong.ü THANKS so much!ü**

**Fan-Of-HP - Thanks for the review!ü I'm glad you liked it.ü I'll be updating this every weekend. That's a promise.ü **

**Vegas Chick - Yes, he killed Harry. That's the sad truth. But anyways, I couldn't tell the whole story about that yet.ü The element of surprise would be ruined.ü But don't worry.ü I'll post that part some day.ü Thanks for reviewing!ü**

**zafro - Thanks for liking this story!ü It means a lot! And about your question, no. Ginny and the others haven't got any clue about their engagement. All they knew was that they loved each other and all that.ü It was like those secret engagement stuffs.ü They were supposed to tell them that, but it was too late. Harry died to early I guess...**

**There!ü I'm so happy! I really am! HAHA!ü AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!  
Okay okay. Aningme, stop being weird.**

**Anyways, see you guys next tym!ü**

**And catgurfurreel, I still thank you! FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVERAND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVERAND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER!ü**


	20. Chap 20

**Disclaimer: The _NAME._ The one who owns the _NAME _owns HP.**

**A/n: Hey guys! Chap 20 is here!**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Dilemma

_Screams. Ear shattering screams. They're screaming. They're calling out to him. Calling his name. _

_Men, women, children, he had killed them. His hands were drenched in blood. He had been drinking they're blood. And he wants no more._

_He tried to push all of them away. He tried to run, but they're holding him down. He tried to wake himself, but he wouldn't. He's trapped inside. _

_They're all looking down at him. They had waited for him for so long now. They had waited for him to join them. Join them in the dark._

"_Malfoy…"_

_He looked up._

"_Malfoy…"_

_He stood up. He knows that voice._

"_Malfoy…"_

"_Potter?" He called back. _

_Harry Potter stood before him, shining amidst the darkness. He was smiling at him. _

"_It is time, my brother."_

"_Time for what?"_

"_Join us…"_

Draco shot up from his bed, shivering. His hands were cold. His lips had turned blue. His eyes were drenched in tears.

He had been dreaming again.

Standing up from his bed, he took his bathrobe and ran to the kitchen. He wouldn't dare sleep again. He didn't want to see them again. Those people.

Standing before his refrigerator, he listened to the raindrops dripping all over the roof of the cottage. It was still raining. Trees were dancing along the wind. And the darkness blanketed them.

He sighed. He wanted to forget them. Forget them all. And Harry…

Grabbing a bowl of ice cream, he walked to the table and took a spoon. It was strawberry. Hermione's favorite.

Hermione couldn't sleep too. She couldn't help but think of what happened previously.

She was still shaken with the sudden contact with him. She didn't know what to feel about it.

But then, thinking about it, something was oddly familiar with his kiss. It was as if she had kissed him before…

Shrugging the thought off, she walked to the kitchen and decided to eat something. She hadn't eaten that night. She couldn't help it but lock herself in her room after the incident. She couldn't face him. Much more couldn't talk to him.

Walking further, Hermione suddenly stiffened. There was somebody in the kitchen. It's Malfoy. He's there too.

She watched him as he ate that bowl of ice cream. It was odd of him to eat something like ice cream at this time. It was freakin' cold. But then, still watching him, she noticed something.

He was shivering, probably because of the coldness. His face looked rather tired, and pale. He raked at his hair as if something was wrong. Something was bothering him.

Now walking towards him, she took a spoon and held two sheets laying on the sofa in the living room. She stood behind him and draped one blanket on him. Sitting across him, she wrapped herself in her blanket too.

He stared at her, startled. He wondered how long she was watching him.

She smiled at him and scooped at the ice cream.

"You're still awake?" She muttered.

He was still staring at her. "I should ask you the same question."

She sighed and took another scoop of ice cream. "You like eating ice cream in cold places?"

He glanced at the ice cream and scooped at it too. "Sometimes."

"Something bothering you?"

"Not really."

Hermione gave him a sidelong look. "Not really? Does it mean partly yes?"

"No. It means nothing." He answered back.

She chuckled. "C'mon Malfoy. Stop pretending as if everything's fine. Something _is _bothering you."

He looked at her. He couldn't tell her. He should not. "Everything's fine."

"What if it's not?" She pointed out. "I could tell something's bothering you. It's written all over your face."

He blankly stared at her. "It's just a dream."

She smiled. She thought he'd be stubborn. "A dream? A dream about what?"

He gave her a look. "How about you? Why are you still awake at this hour?"

"Me?" She muttered. "Well, you are changing the topic, Malfoy."

"Answer me first."

"I asked first."

"I won't answer you."

"So do I."

They stared at each other first. Then found themselves laughing.

Hermione glanced at him and felt glad making him feel a little better. "The rain doesn't seem to stop." She suddenly said, looking out the window.

Draco nodded in agreement. "Too bad you won't be able to swim in the lake."

Hermione frowned. "I could swim in the lake even if it's raining. I'd be wet by then too. It makes no difference."

He shrugged. "But it will be really cold. You might get sick."

"I don't get sick."

"People get sick." He insisted.

Hermione scooped another ice cream. "Not me."

He just shrugged. She's stubborn as always.

Hermione was still smiling at him. "May I ask a question?"

He turned to her. "Shoo."

"What happened on the day I got drunk on Ginny's house?"

He almost dropped his spoon. He almost choked on his ice cream too. "What?"

"You heard me." She said. "Please. Tell me?"

Draco stared at her. He didn't know she was still wondering about that until now. "Why would you want to know?"

"I'm just curious." She answered. "And I think I ought to know."

He sighed. How the hell is he supposed to answer the question? "Don't you remember what happened?" He asked.

She shrugged. "We were at Ginny's house. I got drunk. When I woke up, I was on my bed. And you were still there. You have to know more."

"I told you before. When you passed out, I took you home. That's it. Ginny also gave me a medicine for you. And I let you drink it when we got in your house. And then you woke up."

Hermione stared at him. There's still more. She could feel it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He muttered. He stared back at her.

She just sighed. "I don't know. I'm just thinking that something else happened. Like something I did or anything?" She still insisted.

She didn't know Draco was nervous sick already. "What made you think that?"

"I don't know." She answered. "I always get hysterical when I get drunk. Don't you know that?"

He managed to smile. "Yeah. Weasley told me that."

"Weasley?" She asked. "You mean Ginny?"

He nodded and ate more ice cream.

She thought for a moment. _Does Ginny know anything about what happened?_

Perhaps? ü

* * *

**A/n: BWAHAHA!ü I liked this part.ü Anyways, keep on reviewing please!ü Thanks a lot people!ü**

**See you next weekend.ü**


	21. Chap 21

**Disclaimer: She who MUST be named owns HP.**

**A/n: Hey! I know it's not a weekend today. But heck, I got vibed in posting this. So... Have fun!ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 21

Dilemma

A new day has come. And yet, the rain never stopped. It is not as heavy as the night before, but the surroundings of the cottage was all muddy.

Hermione got up early—though she really didn't sleep that night—and went outside. She let the rain soak her clothes and she walked down the lake.

She wanted to be alone. She had some decisions to make.

Staring out the beautiful lake, her mind wandered through her memories. The times she wanted to be with Harry. The times she went to the roof top and cried. The time she met Draco. The times they argued. The times they laughed.

It seemed like a lifetime when she met Draco. She had been happy with him. But then she wouldn't be that happy, when she always thinks of Harry. He's growing jealous in her already. She could feel him in her pulling her away from Draco. Or was she doing that to herself?

He watched her stand there by the lake, all alone, most probably thinking. She's been standing there for a long time. And she was already dripping wet.

Walking towards her, he stood beside her where his umbrella could hide her from the rain. It was really cold. She might get sick staying in the rain for a long time.

She glanced at him, but only for a second. He felt something in her eyes. He didn't know what it was.

She finally spoke. "I was just wondering…" She said.

"About what?" He asked.

"About your occupation." She said. "You never told me."

He smiled as he watched the small raindrops splash against the flat surface of the lake. "It's for me to know and for you to find out."

She furrowed her brows. "Why can't you tell it? You know mine."

"It's because you're my doctor." He answered.

She smiled. He had a point.

Silence suddenly wrapped them. It seemed like they had been together for a long time. And yet they still keep secrets as big as ships.

Somehow, Hermione reached the crossroad now. It's only a month away before Draco would leave her and never bother her again. That was the bargain.

_It's the bargain. _She thought.

"Malfoy. I want to ask you something." She suddenly blurted, keeping her wobbling knees straightened. She never dreamed of finally doing this. She was going to ask him already. She had to. For their sake.

"What is it?" Something has been bothering her for a long time now. He hoped she would open that up to him. He had waited for two months now. And when she does, he'll find a way to open up his.

She stared at him for a while, settling herself. And finally, she blurted it. "Do you know what happened to my dear friend Harry Potter?"

He knew she was thinking about him. He nodded. "Yes."

She lowered her eyes. She couldn't look at him. "Do you know how he died?" She muttered. It was very straightforward of her. But she had decided. He had to ask him. She was tired of keeping the secrets in her. She wanted to know everything, before Draco leaves too and be gone forever.

Draco suddenly turned to her too and sighed. He slowly reached for her neck and held the necklace she had been wearing for the whole time. He watched the square cut diamond glimmer in his hand.

"You were engaged to him before he died." He muttered. "You loved him, and you couldn't let him go."

She stared at him, listening, wondering how he knew. "Have…" She could feel the hard lump in her throat. Tears were hot behind her eyes. "Have you known that for a while?" She asked.

He smiled at her.

"How come you know everything?"

He stared at her for a while and saw her eyes glimmering in unshed tears. Yes, she does still love him. And it hurts him so badly.

Her shoulders were shaking in shivers; her knees were getting weaker. She stared back at him as he smiled down at her.

He finally spoke. "You're shivering." He muttered. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She just stood there, her cheek against his chest, her arms trapped in his.

She closed her eyes and let herself drown in his warmth. "Answer me."

Draco just held her and smiled. He shifted a little and whispered in her ear. "You told me everything."

She knotted her brows. "I didn't tell you anything—"

"No." He interjected. "You did. You told me by the way you act, by the way you treat me, and by wearing that necklace." He enumerated. He couldn't mention the time she was drunk…

She tried to smile. Her doubts had finally flown away. He had _nothing_ to do with his death. He knows _nothing_ of how he died.

He's just a boy from her past, Draco Malfoy, who came back to her and changed her life. Moreover, saved her life from herself.

Pulling away from him, she took his umbrella and set it aside. He just watched her and let himself soak in the rain too.

She looked at him and smiled. "Let's swim." She said. She turned to the lake and stepped on the cold water.

He chuckled and watched her. It was pretty obvious that she had wanted to ask that to him for a while. And, as bad as it is, he could not tell her all of the truth that lies beneath everything. Perhaps this is not the time to tell.

Considering his decision, he walked towards the lake and followed her.

After swimming in the death freezing lake, they both raced to the cottage and set up the fireplace. Both of them were shaking in the coldness. Even wrapping themselves in thick sheets wouldn't stop them from shivering.

Hermione smelled the fresh-burned wood and sighed. She held her hot coffee and sipped. "This is really a great place." She muttered.

Draco just poked at the fire with the poker and threw some more wood. He tucked himself in his blanket and held on to his mug of hot chocolate. He was freezing.

Hermione reached out her palms to the fire. The warmth tickled her arms. "Try this. It's great."

Draco watched her and imitated her. He smiled. "Hey, you want some ice cream?"

She raised a brow. "We're freezing to death here and we're still going to eat ice?" She questioned. He nodded. She laughed. "Why not?"

Draco laughed too. "Some kind of doctor you are."

* * *

**A/n: Well, That is that.**

**As for my questions...**

**SpiritWell - Lol! Well, good luck with the moving thing.ü And it's good to hear the project is under control.ü Keep up! And thanks for the review!ü**

**Aurum Potestas Est - I really love your reviews.ü They are all cute.ü Anyways, I am kind of having a hesitation regarding the happy ending. I just hope that maybe something better would pop out of my head! We'll just see.ü**

**hp lucky - This chapter gave some little info about Harry's death, didn't it? But don't worry. I have a gift for you.ü You must wait for it though! It will come by for a while.ü I'll tell you.ü**

**MysteryALASKA - Thanks for the fab review!ü And yes, I will update.ü **

**Bookworm1214 - Well, I just thought that maybe it's not yet time for them to REALLY kiss.ü I just want the mystery of it.ü Anyways, thanks for the review.ü And maybe someday they will.ü**

**chaste-aeon - Lol. I know what you mean about the research thing and the MOTHERS.ü But anyways, just remeber. I can feel your pain.ü As for your question, I won't be able to answer you about the dream thing.ü It is connected somewhere about a 'thing' I haven't written yet. You'll know someday.ü **

**And as for the following NEWEST Reviewing Readers...**

**WELCOME ABOARD!ü**

**Isn't it great? Lot's of people are coming in.ü **

**(applause, applause!)**

**_sk8eRgIrL1990_ - Thanks for reviewing!ü And yeah, maybe I'll e-mail you someday.ü**

**_notDavidtalbot P_ - Thanks for the review! And yeah, YOU'RE RIGHT! It wasn't supposed to be a subway... DUMB OF ME! (Excuse me.ü) Well, I apologize for that wrong mistake.ü I mean mistake. (excuse for the confusion.) Ahehe. LOL! thanks for correcting me.ü**

**Though I may not change it anymore...**

**But still.ü Thanks! **

**_curlyqntx_ - Thanks for the review!ü And yes, I will post more soon.ü**

**And for cargurlfurreel - Wherever you are... You're still my hero!ü**


	22. Chap 22

**Disclaimer: She owns it.**

**A/n: Well, I guess it's not that bad to post another one.ü But I WARN YOU. This is a sad, very sad part. You better be ready. Don't tell me you've not been warned...**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 22

Dilemma

She couldn't have been happier. After that talk by the lake, she somehow felt renewed and refreshed. Some of her doubts on Malfoy were gone already, having some of her questions answered.

It was all that mattered. He had nothing to do with it.

"We better get packed up. The storm seems to get worst." Draco said as he grabbed their bags. It was time to go home again. Too bad they couldn't stay any longer.

She looked around the cottage for the last time. It had been fun. Though she didn't have the chance to use some of the entertainment system, the Jacuzzi and all that having Draco to talk to now and then, she still had a great time. But most of them all, she would surely miss the big fireplace they got here. That's the spot were they spent their sleepless nights together, eating ice cream.

"Ready?" He asked.

She smiled at him and left the cottage, running into the rain and into the car. She really had a great time here. She hoped she could come by some day. Only that it would be impossible. It would be against their bargain.

_The Bargain… _She thought. She glanced at Draco, who was strapping himself in his car, and watched him. It will be only a while before he would be gone.

She would lose someone whom she loved, again.

She looked away and ignored the thought. It was crazy.

Driving as slowly as they could, Draco drove silently, his mind drifting off to some other thoughts. For the few days they had spent in the cottage, he could not sleep. He always had his dreams every night. They wouldn't stop haunting him.

"_Join us…" _He remembered his voice. Harry's voice. There was hospitality to it. But then, he wouldn't think of it as something to take. Eerie as it is, he wouldn't think of it as anything else but a dream. Or perhaps… _Was it a warning? _He thought.

But before he could think further, he heard a scream beside him. It was Hermione.

* * *

Big lumps of rocks rolled down the cliff above them, having the heavy rain to push them down. Hermione screamed to warn Draco, but it was all too late. Most of the rocks hit the car on Draco's side, and with that effect, the car slid to the slope beside the road, leading to another big lake.

They slid down the bumpy slope and splashed into the lake, being swallowed by the waters…

* * *

_It's dark. She never liked dark places. It always scared her. She never knows what was with in the shadows. Sometimes there's pain. Sometimes there's sorrow. But now, she doesn't know what to expect._

_She didn't know how she got here. She didn't know how to get out._

_But then, a bright light flashed into her face. It was Harry. Her Harry._

"_Harry…" She mouthed. But not a sound came out from her mouth. She smiled at him, seeing his face…_

_He always saved her from the darkness. Every time she's trapped, he'll set her free. He's always there when she needs him. When she needs him…_

"_Come…" He had said. _

_She watched him stretch out his arm. He was waiting for her._

_Smiling, she was about to take his hand when somebody called out. Someone was calling her name._

"_Granger…" She knows that voice. "Granger…"_

_She turned back and saw Draco Malfoy, on the floor, crawling to her. There was blood dripping down his brows to his eyes._

_He was dying._

"_Come." Harry still insisted. Hermione turned to him and then to Draco. She didn't know where to go._

"_Granger… Granger… Hermione…" Draco chanted. His voice was getting weaker and weaker. She could see his life slipping through his silver eyes._

_She turned to Harry, tears streaking her face. He needed her. "I'm sorry Harry." She whispered. _

_She turned around and ran to Draco…

* * *

_

"Malfoy!" She was screaming. The waters were slipping in their doors now.

"Malfoy wake up!" She lifted his face. There was blood dripping down his brows. Just like in her dream…

"C'mon Malfoy you have to wake up!" She kept on screaming. But it was useless. The water was running up fast. And in a moment, the car was under water.

She fumbled through the murky water and unstrapped his lifeless body. She tried to swim out of the car, pulling him with her.

Finally reaching the surface, she gulped air into her lungs and searched for the shore. Trying to swim for it, she lifted his face for him to breathe. She couldn't take her eyes off him. The waters and the rain were washing his blood away from his face, leaving a small trail of blood behind them.

"Almost there… Almost there…" She chanted, struggling to swim further. She was growing tired already. Her arms were beginning to numb with the coldness and fatigue. Her eyes were already stinging with hot tears.

Seeing the green grass before her, she grasped for it and pulled herself and him on the shore. She quickly held his face and checked his vital signs.

He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing.

"No… No." She mumbled. She was starting to panic. She fumbled through her pockets and her jacket. She couldn't find her wand. "My wand…" She looked out into the lake. She left it in the car.

"Malfoy… Malfoy… listen to me…" She pressed her palms over his chest. "Breathe…" She pressed three times. "Breathe…" She pushed again, twice. "Breathe…" She opened his mouth and blew air. "Breathe…" She pushed again. "Breathe…" She blew air again. "Breathe!" She pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed…

"Breathe, you asshole!" She couldn't stop pushing. "Breathe Malfoy!" Tears slipped down her cheeks. "Don't you die on me!" She was sobbing. "Malfoy… you can't die!" She kept on pushing. Her chest was heaving. "Draco… Draco, please… Please breathe…" She held his face. He was still not breathing. "Draco… please… Don't leave me…" She stared at his face. His lips were turning pale.

She turned away and punched his chest. "How can you die when I saved you once!" She kept hitting his chest. "Draco! Come back!" She was furious. "I can't lose you, you bastard! COME BACK!"

* * *

**A/n: More sadness... **

**hp lucky, you're gift will be coming next weekend... I hope you like it...**


	23. Chap 23

**Disclaimer: Nope. Uh-uh. Never owned it.**

**A/n: I wonder if I don't continue this what would happen? JOKE! Of course I can't do that. I know you guys will kill me if I do that.ü**

**Anyways, this is actually Draco's dream when he was unconscious. It's like a dream of what happened in the past. And therefore, more revelations for all of you. ü**

**And hplucky, this is your gift.ü Enjoy!**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 23

Dilemma

_Was he sleeping? He really didn't know. He felt cold all over. His head was in tremendous pain. He had felt this pain before… He was sure he had._

"_Crucio…" _

_His body was suddenly wrapped in excruciating pain, worse than he had been feeling. Blood was flowing out of his mouth. He was crying with tears of blood._

"_You're helpless. You'll always be helpless. You disgrace me!" He's sick of his voice. He's sick of HIM._

_He slowly looked up to the face of his father. Lucius Malfoy._

"_Get up! I never raised you a wimp!" He bellowed, his voice shaking his insides._

_Draco tried to get up, but the pain held him down._

"_See? You can't even get up! You're as useless as your mother!"_

_Draco suddenly felt his rage swoon down in him. He struggled to stand up and stare his father down. _

"_I don't care what you think." He said. He had never answered his father before. "I don't want to be as cold as you are."_

_He watched his father's eyes grow wide as ever, as if seeing death himself. _

"_Who told you to speak?" Lucius pointed his wand at him, shooting him with another curse. Draco staggered to the ground, biting his lip in pain. "Did I tell you to speak?"_

_He couldn't scream. In his mind, he was screaming, but he couldn't identify if he was actually screaming or not. It didn't seem to matter. He just wanted to escape._

"_Stop this!" A voice suddenly interjected._

_Draco couldn't see who it was. But he was thoroughly startled to hear it. It was Harry Potter's voice. _

"_This is all nonsense! Why do you have to do this to him!" He was screaming. Draco could sense he was tired. He was tied in chains around him. He was held captive._

"_Shut up, you fool!" Lucius roared and muttered an Imperius curse on him. He was merciless. "You have nothing to do with this."_

Don't touch the boy. _A voice spoke. It didn't sound like human. It was something else. _I will be the one to deal with the boy.

_Being released from the curse, Harry gasped and staggered._

_Draco just watched them in silence. _

"_Po…" Draco tried to speak. The curse was eating him slowly. "Potter… Save yourself…" _

_Harry stared at Draco, fear present in his green emerald eyes. He watched as his most hated enemy bid him to save his own life. He stared at the face of his enemy, pleading him to leave him and escape._

_Harry shook his head. "I can't…"_

"_Go!" Draco insisted. "Before I, myself, take your life…"_

_Lucius and his companion laughed at them. It was all like a show for them. _

"_That is just so sad." Lucius laughed. Draco glared at him and fought off the curse. He tried to grab the knife beside him and held it._

"_I'll fight…" He stuttered. "I'll fight the destiny you both wrote…"_

_Lucius stared at him, amused. "You're going to kill me, son?"_

_Draco held the knife. He just stared at his father._

"_You can't kill me, my dear child. Not you." He laughed. He stepped closer to him and knelt down before him. "I am out of your reach."_

_Draco raised his arms, his energy draining out. "I can't kill you." He said. "But I can kill myself!"_

No.

_Plunging the knife into his own heart, Lucius' companion raised his hand and took the knife from him, slipping it away from Draco._

_Draco staggered to the floor, hopeless. "No… No!"_

_The man stood up from his throne and stared down on him. His eyes were red. Vile red. And his hands were of rotten bones. _

You must not die, my child. _He muttered. _He must. _He pointed towards Harry, and glanced at him. _

_Lucius frowned. "But, my lord, the boy is useless. He must die too."_

No, he must not. He is the key.

"_He cannot be the key! He's helpless!"_

_The man suddenly dug his hand into Lucius heart. Lucius stared at his Lord, terrified._

_Voldemort smiled at him and pulled his heart. He watched Lucius drop dead and laughed, feeling his heart pumping in his deadly palms. _

No one must interrupt my plans. _He said, his voice pure of evil._

_Draco stared at his dead father, lying beside him._

_His blood draining out of his chest, Voldemort knelt down beside him and held him._

Be healed. You are of use to me. _He said. The curse was suddenly lifted off his body. His wounds were suddenly gone. _

_Draco staggered away from him. He knew what he was thinking._

You must obey me, boy, or you will die too.

_Draco shook his head. He turned to Harry and gazed at his blood soaked face. "I won't! Kill me instead!"_

_He just laughed and muttered a spell on Draco. _Now, my child.

_Draco seemed to stop breathing._

Kill him.

_Draco suddenly stood up from where he was sitting and walked to Harry._

_Harry stared at Draco in horror. "Malfoy… What are you doing!"_

_Draco stared at him. His eyes were blank. He wasn't Draco. He wasn't himself._

Kill him! Now!

_Draco suddenly raised his blade and plunged it in Harry's chest._

_It was poisoned. _

_Harry couldn't escape from the strike, being tied in chains. He just stared at Draco, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Why did you do this?" He asked him. But Draco didn't answer._

_Voldemort just smiled. _A man belongs where he belongs on the first place. And He belongs to me. _He was sneering at him._ I may not come near you, but I could kill you with him. _He flew towards Draco and caressed his cold cheek. _He is my key.

_Draco tried to scream, but the spell trapped him in his own body. He couldn't move on his free will. _

_But then, before they knew it, Harry Potter suddenly screamed, summoning his whole power, flashing a very bright light before them._

_And by that, Draco fell to the ground, unconscious, free of the spell, free of Voldemort._

_Harry Potter stood amidst them all, everything evil destroyed. The Lord of Evil destroyed. And victory beside him._

_He fell to the ground and lay down, holding his wound on his chest. He turned to Draco and smiled. _

"_Let's go home my brother. It's all over…" Harry muttered. "Come with me and join us…"_

_The voices echoed in his head. Join us… Join us… Join us…_

_But then, someone was calling him. Someone was holding him back. He watched as Harry stood up and walked away. He stayed behind and stayed with the voice, calling him, crying out to him._

"_Draco! Draco! You asshole! Breath!"

* * *

_

**A/n: Oh my... Oh my... You guys sent me lots of reviews!**

**THANK YOU!**

**But on the other hand...**

**I'm sorry... **

**I couldn't write personalized messages right now. I have a BUNCH of homeworks to do. (darn...) **

**I AM TRULY SORRY!**

**But still, thank you.ü**

**And for the new Reviewing Readers, YOU ARE WELCOME!ü**

**Welcome to my ship.ü And I hope you enjoy your stay.ü **

**Anyways, as promised...**

**THANK YOU CATGURFURREEL! Without you I wouldn't have gotten this far!ü Thanks so much!ü And welcome back!ü We've missed you.ü**


	24. Chap 24

**Disclaimer: Nah. Still don't own it.**

**A/n: Hey guys!ü Yes... I feel guilty for not being able to write you personalized messages... You've all grown too many!ü And I love it! (sniff sniff...ü) Thanks soo much again... And by the way, here's chap 24.ü Enjoy!ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 24

Dilemma

"Draco! Draco! You asshole! Breathe!" She screamed, still hitting him, hard. "Damn you! Don't leave me!"

Draco suddenly choked up and vomited water. Lots and lots of water.

Hermione was startled. She held his face and stared at him.

"Hey, hey…" She whispered. She was sobbing already. He was alive…

He tried to open his eyes, but his head was still spinning.

"Draco…" She was crying. "Draco… Tell me you're alright…"

She held him and wrapped her arms around him, letting his head rest on her shoulder. "Tell me you're alright… Please…"

He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He wanted to answer her, comfort her, but he couldn't. His body was weak.

"Draco…" She heaved. She couldn't stop calling him. "Hold on."

He wanted to smile. She had called him Draco.

"You'll be alright… You'll be alright."

She held tight on him and cried. She couldn't stop. She just couldn't. She couldn't think of almost losing him. She almost went crazy-O just seeing him lifeless like that. She couldn't think... even imagine... he would die in her arms... die and be gone...

Struggling to move, he flinched his fingers a little. He wanted to touch her face and wipe those tears away, but his body was just holding him down. He wanted to stop her crying. He didn't want to make her cry.

Feeling him move a little, Hermione's eyes grew wide. People usually stay paralyzed after an incident like that. It was implausible for him to move even his hand this quickly.

She held his hand and held it to her cheeks. She felt its coldness. She felt his touch.

"Herm…" He struggled to speak. "Hermione…"

She abruptly burst into tears, hearing her name…

"I'm…" He was trying to say something. "I'm… alright…"

His voice was weak. It was just simple words, but she couldn't help but cry, hearing them.

"You're so stupid, you know that?" She bawled. "You made me worried sick!"

Draco tried to smile, butonly managed toclose his eyes and let himself drown in her arms.

She held him tighter. She couldn't let him go...

* * *

Their lives returned to normal as they returned to the city. After being found by a truck driver hours after the incident, they were able to return. Ron was absurdly furious of what happened. Ginny was terribly worried. Seamus was nonstop questioning them if they were alright. And Neville couldn't help but stare at them, feeling lucky for them, being able to survive.

The tension and mayhem of it finally lowered down. Everyone cared for their own businesses and returned to normal. Hermione still drove herself crazy of hospital work. And Draco just did his so-called "work".

"Hermione Granger." Draco uttered.

Hermione just smiled, hearing his voice in her answering machine.

"Pick up the phone." He commanded. "You might have saved my life, but you still ought to answer your calls."

Hermione laughed. She gave in. "Good point." She chuckled.

He smiled and savored her chuckles. "I want to see you tonight."

It had been one week since the incident. And their _time_ was running out.

She wanted to see him too. "You want to see me?"

He sighed. "Yes. I have something to give you."

"Give me?"

"Yeah. In return for you saving me."

She laughed. "Your life costs more than gifts, Malfoy. You couldn't pay me with things. Even with your riches." She pointed out. He had saved her life before too. Twice, even. She was about to jump off the building when he arrived in her hospital, half-dead. And the next time she attempted to kill herself, Mrs. Dubley called her down because of his bed of roses. He wouldn't have known it, but it was fair for both of them.

"Even so. I just want to see you."

She smiled. "Alright then. Café?"

"Seven?"

"Alright." She agreed.

"Okay. See you then, Granger."

"See you too, Malfoy."

"Take care now."

"You too."

"Hermione?"

"Draco?"

Draco smiled. "I…" He paused. He couldn't say it.

"What is it?" She asked.

He sighed and ignored it. "Nothing. I'll see you."

"Okay. See you." And she hung up.

_I love you. _He thought and dropped the receiver.

* * *

She sat there in her moderately big office for a while and thought. It wasn't just seven years ago when Malfoy was their enemy. He was the most horrid, egocentric bastard extraordinaire she had ever known. But now, it all went into a full circle. The Demonic Malfoy she had known was gone. He became something else. Something way beyond comparison to the Malfoy should-be mannerisms.

It was just a plain miracle of time.

Yanking from her line of thoughts, the sometimes-irritable ring of her phone sounded. Picking it up, Ginny greeted her with her oh so lovely voice.

"My Hermy, how are you dear?" She cheerfully spoke, while absentmindedly rubbing her bloated belly. It had been six and a half months already, anyway. Two and a half more, then they'll have their precious baby.

"I'm fine, Gin. It's good to hear from you." She replied. She took a piece of paper and started doodling.

"Are you busy? Doing some life saving today?"

"It's still my break." Hermione smiled. "So, what's up, Gin?"

"Nothing." Ginny giggled. "Just wondering how you are doing."

"Me?" Hermione furrowed her brows. "I'm quite fine, thanks."

"Good. How's Malfoy too? Is he good?"

"Ah. Yeah. He's just fine." She answered. "He's been doing good and all that. He hasn't got any injuries or so."

"What about his nasty cut on his brow? Is it good? Will it leave a scar?"

Hermione suddenly paused. _Nasty cut on his brow_. _Leave a scar_. _A scar on the forehead. _She shivered. "I think it'll be fine."

"That's good to hear. Seeing you both that night was horrible. You had gashes all over. And Malfoy was bleeding and all… That was just—"

"Okay, okay. Enough with the ditz." Hermione interjected. That night was one hell of a night. She wanted to forget what happened. She wanted to forget he almost _died_. "He's fine, I'm fine, everyone's fine. Nothing to worry about." She assured, ignoring the cold shivers she had.

"Alright." Ginny gave up. "I just couldn't believe what happened."

"Yeah. It is shocking."

"And horrid. To think of drowning into that scary lake—"

"Gin!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Ginny laughed. "Well, you better get back to your life saving job."

"Yeah. And you get on working with your motherhood skills."

"Aww…" Ginny cooed. "That's just chocolate for the ears, Herm…" Ginny started to sob. "Oh my gosh, I still couldn't believe I'm going to be a mother…"

Hermione smiled. This must be what it's like to be a mother. "You are going to be a mother. And a great one too."

"Thanks Hermy." Ginny sniffled and settled herself. She often gets too emotional when it comes to her baby. "Anyways, I have to ditch. My sweetums is waiting for me upstairs."

Sweetums? That would be Seamus. "Alright then. Take care now, Gin. Say Hi to Seamus for me."

"Of course. Take care too." Ginny bade.

Hermione just sighed tiredlyand stood up.

She had to prepare later for her date.

* * *

**A/n: That was kind of boring. I know. But wait for the next chapters.ü I'll try to work harder on those... I just couldn't concentrate right now...**

**until then...**


	25. Chap 25

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling. Do whatever you will in that name. But HP is still hers.**

**A/n: Hello. New week and it's time for my due. **

**Anyways, here goes!**

**Another chapter.. Hope you guys won't be bored to death...**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 25

Dilemma

Walking down the sidewalk, he stared into the glass window as he watched the girl who saved his life, waiting for him in the café. She was reading a book, and drinking a glass of water. Entering the cozy place, he sat across her and smiled.

She smiled back and sighed. "Good evening, Malfoy."

"Good evening, Granger." He answered. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"So… how was your day with you _work_?" She started.

He laughed, feeling the stress in her voice on the last word. He still hasn't told her what his occupation was.

"Just fine. Busy as always." He smiled.

She frowned. "Oh c'mon, Malfoy. Spit it out. What is your job?"

He sneered. "What do you think?"

She glared at him. "Are you a drug lord or something?"

Draco shrugged.

"Why don't you tell me? Is it illegal?"

"No. Of course not." He uttered. "That would be boring."

She sighed. She couldn't figure it out. "Fine. You wouldn't tell me, fine. But promise me one day you'll tell me. It could be your payment for me saving your life, you know." She smirked.

He gave her a sidelong look. "Are you black mailing me?"

"What? No." She answered.

"I think you are."

She just smiled and sipped her water. She stared out of the window and watched cars drive by them and the people walking around the streets.

Meanwhile, he just stared at her sit in her chair. He took out a box from his jacket pocket and placed it in the middle of the table.

Hermione glanced at it. "What's that?"

He shrugged. "Take a look."

Hermione raised a brow and took it. She gently opened the box and was bewildered to see…

A key.

She stared at it. "What's this?"

He smiled. "A key."

"A key of what?"

"A key of the cottage. I'm giving it to you."

"No." She couldn't stop shaking her head. "No. I can't take this." She handed back the key abruptly, merely shaking the table.

Draco gawked at her and sniggered. "I am giving it to you. You can't just say no."

Hermione shot him a look, her eyes in a blaze. She looked angry. "I don't need that."

"I know." He reminded. "I just want to give it to you."

"I don't want it." She adamantly persisted.

Draco heaved a sigh and took the box. "What's so bad about a gift?"

"That's not a gift, Malfoy." She pointed out. Her hands hastily grabbed her glass and gulped her water empty. Standing up from her seat, she decided to walk off.

Draco was appalled. "Hermione." He called out. Funny to say, calling her first name was always effective for him to get her attention. It somehow has a nice crisp to it. Since the _inciden_t. "You are not leaving me here."

Hermione glanced at him. "I can do as I please." She snapped.

"You know we don't have much time left." He suddenly said. That abruptly shut her out. They never talked about their bargain just like that. In fact, they couldn't talk about it at all.

She stomped back to her seat and sat down. He had a point. Two weeks is a very short time.

He stared at her with a smirk. It amused him to see her react that way. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't." Hermione abruptly shut him out, raising a finger. "I really don't want your key. Keep it."

He was still smirking. "Why?"

"Because I hate big gifts and all."

He chuckled. Usually girls would love something like this. Prying his mouth open again, she raised her finger again.

"I said don't. I will strangle you if you hand me that key again."

Draco just kept quiet and paused for a while.

"I have something else to say to you." He muttered. He suddenly looked morose.

"What is it?" She murmured. She just hope he would leave the big gifts aside. She _will _strangle him for that.

He leaned over closer to her and propped his elbows on the table. He took a good look at her and managed to smile.

"I'm leaving." He said. He paused, waiting for her reaction.

She just sat still.

"I'm leaving for Canada next week. I have to deal some of my work there." He continued. "And I don't think I would be back soon."

Hermione leaned over on the table too and stared down at her hands. "You'll be cutting our bargain short." She whispered.

He watched her fingers playing with each other. "I know."

She looked at him. "When…" She was a little shocked of the news. "When are you coming back?"

He gazed at her. "Two years, maybe."

She stared at him. _Two years. _"When did you decide on this?"

He sighed. He could feel her eyes melting him down. There was suddenlyanger in them.Well, perhaps he justassumes that's what it was."I had a call when we left the cottage."

"And you didn't tell _me_?" She was fuming already. He was quite sure now.

"Well…" He hesitated. "I was going to tell you."

Hermione leaned away and rested her back on the chair. She didn't know what to think. It was all too sudden.

Draco looked at her and felt drained. He didn't want to do this to her.

"Look, I'm sorry."

She glanced at him. "I don't know what to say to you anymore." She grabbed her book and stood up. She's walking off again.

Draco stood up too and grabbed her arm. "Don't leave."

She glared at him and pulled her arm back. "And what? Watch you leave me?" She spat.

He couldn't answer her. There were more things to say.

"You know what, it makes no sense. You'll be leaving anytime by now, anyway. What's the use of waiting for two weeks?" She muttered and left him.

He watched her leave him. He couldn't blame her.

Hermione walked through the sidewalks with tears burning her eyes. She hated him. She hated him for being a bastard. He's always been a bastard. He'll never change.

Taking a turn to the side, she walked through the public park and sat on a bench. The place was deserted. The night was lingering heavy. And she couldn't help but cry.

She was left alone again. Loneliness is there again. She lost again. She sobbed and cradled herself. She couldn't stop heaving; she couldn't stop the tears. She had loved him. She loves him very much. And yet, she lost him again. She lost him.

Tucking her knees in her chest, she rocked herself and soothed herself. She didn't want to cry again. She felt so tired of feeling all alone. She felt tired of pain.

Sniffling on her nose, she closed her eyes and sighed. It was no use of crying anyway. He'll be leaving eventually. It was their bargain.

* * *

**A/n: There.ü I hope it wasn't boring for you guys...**

**And guess what? I'll be giving personalized messages today! YEEYY!ü**

**Who said I wouldn't? **

**First off , _catgurlfurreel_, wherever you are... I still owe you! Thanks!ü**

**_Bookworm1214_- Thanks so much for hanging by on this one! I'm sori I couldn't post personalized messages here before. I was in a hurry then.ü But anyways, thanks again. And Draco would be fine.ü I assure you.ü**

**_curlyqntx_- Thanks for going with the flow of this story.ü It is pretty long now and I am great you are coming along.ü I hope to get in touch with you.ü And thanks again.ü**

**Oh, and by the way, DON'T DIE!ü**

**_Aurum Potestas Est_- Thanks for going over my story. Yeah, it was really weird, the chapter where the blood and gore and all that trash came on. I hope you forgive me for that.ü Anyways, i'll update soon!**

**_chaste-aeon_- hey! sori this came late. I've been really busy and I didn't have time to send in personalized messages. But anyways, here's the answers to your questions.**

What's with the dreams anyway? **Well, it's part of the conscience thing.ü He knew Harry would die because of him. But he didn't know that he was dead already.ü I hope the chapter where everything that happened that night was posted helped you understanding that part.ü**

Why did it have to be Draco to kill him? **Actually, I just thought that since Draco is Lucius' son, I just figured that Voldemort would like to use him for Harry. He's under his commands anyway, having the "mark" on his forearm. And I just thought that since Draco and Harry was always up for a competition, Voldemort thought that Draco was the perfect "person" to deal with Harry, since he couldn't deal with him by himself.ü Did that help?**

**Anyways, keep on writing dude.ü I'll wait for your work.ü Just keep on writing.ü**

**_SpiritWell_- It's good that you finished up your projects and all that... Me? I'm building up and drowning in projects and reports! But anyways, thanks for the review!ü Really appreciated it alot! And thanks for understanding my pain...ü**

**_The Gryffindor Drummer_ - I don't believe I have seen your name before... New Reviewing Reader? YEY! WELCOME ABOARD! lol! I just love saying that.ü Anyways, thanks for the review. And what does CYA mean? I think I know a reviewer who uses that on me too. Do you know "futuremoviemaker"? Or is he you? Or her? I don't KNOW!**

**_Vegas Chick_- I don't believe I know you too! WELCOME ABOARD!ü It's good to see new names.ü And thanks for loving the story.ü Hope to see your name till the end of this story.ü**

**And thanks too for loving the story.ü And yes, I will update every now and then.ü Until then!ü**

**_JinxTwix_ - I haven't given up on writing back to my reviewers. Who told you that?**

**Anyways, yeah.ü I know you'd kill me if I killed him.ü LOL!ü Well, don't be sad about it.ü Draco will be A-Ok.ü And as for your question : **so basically, draco killed harry under the imperious curse? **Well, I really don't know the name of that curse.ü It's the kind of curse that controls you and all that, in addition to the imperious curse.ü It's quite horrid, if you think about it. Being a puppet is creepy...:s**

**Well, I hope to see you again next week! Until then, take care.ü**

**_Cocoamo1223_ - I don't believe I know you too! WELCOME ABOARD!ü Forgive me if that line was boring.ü It's just my habit to say that to my new Reviewing Readers.ü Thanks for the review!ü And I hope you enjoy your stay here in this story.ü**

**Still Can't Find What Keeps Me Here - Hey! I don't know you too! WELCOME ABOARD!ü I'm sorry about the pasta thing.ü I didn't mean to make you hungry about that. lol!ü But anyways, thanks for reviewing.ü I hope to see you soon!ü**

**_Ayna_ - Don't know you too! WELCOME ABOARD!ü Well, I'm sorry about Draco killing Harry... I know it's horrible but the story wouldn't be this story if I excluded it. Please understand...ü And thanks soo much for the review! Hope to see you soon!ü**

**_MysteryAlaska_ - Hey!ü Thanks for the review!ü I hope to see you hanging out more here.ü Missed you guys!ü Until then.ü**

**_MissDitzy_- WELCOME ABOARD TOO!ü I'm so glad there are new reviewing readers.ü Anyways, Draco will be fine.ü Promise.ü I hope to see you more often!ü Until then.ü**

**_dancerwind16_ - Hey! WELCOME ABOARD TOO!ü I hope to see your name every now and then.ü Thanks for the review!ü And thanks for the comment.ü Really meanse a lot to me.ü**

**_Sk8eRgIrL1990_- Hey! You are BACK!ü Thanks for coming back!ü We've missed you.ü Anyways, I hope to see you again next week.ü And yes, I'll keep on updating.ü **

**_hplucky_ - It felt REALLY REALLYgood to see you say "oh my god." LOL!ü Did you like my gift? Did you? Did you? Did YOU! I hope to know your response.ü And that chapter is for you, really.ü Wrapped in golden paper and tied in a big red bow.ü LOL.ü Anyways, until the next chapter!ü**

**THERE!ü Yey! I sent everyone messages.ü If I have forgotten somebody, just scream at me and I will pay.ü Promise.ü Until next week then.ü **

**HAVE A NICE WEEK Y'ALL!ü**

**(whew! That was a long one!ü)**


	26. Chap 26

**Disclaimer: Yes. The fricking usual.**

**A/n:Yeah, I forgot I was supposed to pass two chapters a week.ü LOL!ü Anyways, up for another?**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 26

Dilemma

He stood alone on the café, paralyzed. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. He loves her. He loves her so much. He wanted to be with her forever. He wanted this to last.

But then, the bargain and his work. It was senseless. Two weeks would be short too. But then, two weeks would be worth it.

He shrugged his thoughts off and ran to the door. He couldn't lose her like this.

Running for her, he searched the sidewalks, the streets, some shops for her. He ran by every corner for her. She couldn't be too far.

Running past other café's, bakeries, shops, studios, restaurants, she wasn't there. He tried the laundrymat, everything, she wasn't there.He tried the ice cream parlor beside the park; she wasn't there too.

"Where could she be?" He thought. He was panting for breath already. He didn't know where else to go.

Stepping out of the parlor, with a strawberry ice cream in his hand, he decided to walk to the park. It was deserted there. It was quiet there. It would do him some good, perhaps.

Walking further, he thought of going by her house. But doing that, it would be asking too much from her. Tasting the ice cream, he smiled a little. He remembered when they ate ice cream together. He remembered her smile when she tastes its sweetness. He suddenly felt stupid.

He couldn't leave her like this.

He couldn't lose her like this.

Still walking further, he saw something by the bench. He narrowed his eyes at it and was somewhat startled.

There she was. Sitting on a bench, her knees tucked together, her arms shivering around it.

He stood there for a while. He couldn't help but watch her. There were tears on her face. He made her cry.

Stepping closer to her, he sat beside her and stared at the trees and deserted playground across them. She just sat there quietly, ignoring him.

He turned to her and handed her his ice cream.

She turned to look at it and sniffed. "I don't want it."

He smiled and insisted. He took her hand and placed the cone in her palms.

She stared at it for a while and fumed. Standing up from the bench, she staggered and threw it to the air, falling to the ground. She sat on the ground for a full minute, and then started crying again.

He stood up and knelt down beside her, accompanying her. He couldn't look at her like this. He didn't want to make her cry. He didn't want to make her feel this way.

"There are some things I couldn't tell you." He started.

She rubbed her palmsover her face, wiping the tears away. But then, more tears came.

"I couldn't tell them to you because I was scared. At first, I thought I should just keep it to myself. But I think I ought to say this to you." He muttered.

She didn't speak.

He handed her a small envelope. It was sealed.

She glanced at it. "What is this?"

"You should read it." He muttered. "Everything is in there."

She took it and studied it.

He stood up and sighed. "You better go home now. It's late."

She stared up at him and stood up too. "Why are you doing this?"

He looked at her, startled. "What?"

"Why are you doing all this? Why are you suddenly leaving? Why are you suddenly giving me this strange letter and just send me home?"

He couldn't answer her. "You don't know everything, Hermione." He answered.

She felt something lurch in her stomach, hearing him say her name again like that. "Don't call me Hermione." She spat. "I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"Perhaps you don't." He said. He turned away and walked off.

Hermione stared at him and watched him leave.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to think. She lay down on her bed for hours and she couldn't sleep. All she thought about was the letter and him… They were haunting her.

Glancing at her side table, she could see the silhouette of the white envelope. She hesitated to read it, fearing it may contain things unpleasant. But then, her curiosity got the best out of her. Giving up, she opened the lights and grabbed the envelope, tearing it open. Finding a piece of parchment, she unfolded it and found a letter.

It was from him.

_Granger,_

_I don't know when you'd be reading this. But if you are reading this, it means I'd be leaving._

_You might be wondering why I have agreed easily in the bargain we had. To think, I'd easily agree to date you. Of all people, you. But then, I have to say some things. Things you may not have known. _

_I know how Harry Potter died. _

_I was there. _

She gulped. Her hands started shaking.

She wasn't expecting the content of this letter to be this way.

_You may not understand it, but I was there when he fought Voldemort. They held him captive, along with me. I had betrayed them, but they had plans for me. My father, Lucius Malfoy, was there too. Both of them killed Potter. But mostly, it is my doing._

_Yes, I have killed Harry Potter… _

Hermione threw the parchment away from her. She couldn't read them.

_Yes, I have killed Harry Potter…_

She couldn't understand what he was saying. She couldn't believe…

There must be some mistake. He couldn't have killed Harry. He couldn't.

Having that conclusion, she stumbled out of her bed and took the parchment from the floor. She continued reading.

_Please don't tear this letter into pieces. I could explain. _

_I was under a curse that time. Potter was watching me suffer and bleed. He was there, watching me. I could still his voice screaming. But I couldn't save myself. Voldemort and my father had a great time watching both of us suffer. But then, because of my father almost killing me, Voldemort killed him._

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. He was almost killed too.

_Voldemort called me his key. I was the key. I didn't know what it meant. But having another curse on me, I couldn't move. It felt like someone was moving my body against my will. Someone was controlling me. Someone dominated me. _

_I was the one who stabbed Harry Potter with the poison. I had killed him slowly for six years. I have taken his life painfully. And it was in my hands that his blood dripped._

Hermione shook her head. This was all impossible. Tears were starting to sting her eyes again.

_Voldemort used me to kill him. He couldn't go near Harry for his powers. He killed him slowly and painfully. And Potter knew that._

She couldn't believe it. Harry didn't tell her about this. Any of it.

_After having Voldemort dead, after he fought him, he freed me of the curse. He saved me. _

_He knew he was dying. He knew I had done that to him. But he didn't do anything about it. He just saved me and brought both of ourselves home._

She was sobbing now. Everything was clear now.

_I went to you because I wanted to tell you everything about this. I wanted to apologize and pay for my debts. I wanted to talk to Potter too and apologize to him, for all these years. But then, I was too late. I was damn too late. I couldn't gather enough guts for six years. And when he died, I ironically and finally gathered my guts._

_I was just too late._

_Please forgive me for all I have done. Please forgive me. You may not want to see me again for all of this. You may blame me for his death. All I want is to have the chance of telling you the truth and apologize. _

_I'm sorry._

_Please forgive me, Hermione,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione dropped the parchment and wept.

* * *

**A/n: So much sadness... **

**Anyways... Until next week...**


	27. Chap 27

**Disclaimer: Still not mine...**

**A/n: Hey guys! Prepare yourselves for this. This is the longest chapter of all of the chapters here.ü Well, in my opinion that is.ü **

**Yeah, I know it's still not weekend... Well, today is a holiday in our country so I just thought... Heck, why don't I just submit a new chapter?ü**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 27

Dilemma

Almost a week later…

Draco Malfoy woke up at exactly five fifteen in the morning. Staring at his watch, he smiled. It seems like his eyes involuntarily open at exactly five fifteen. He, then, would wait for her call and she would invite him to her house to fix something.

But then that wouldn't be possible anymore, would it?

He just sighed and stood up from his bed and walked to his bathroom. He had to be ready and fix up his things. He'll be leaving for tomorrow already.

* * *

Hermione sat in her office that afternoon and stared at her phone. She was used on receiving a call from him and he would play with her answering machine. He would call just to say hi.

But then, she shrugged that off. He wouldn't call. He has no right to.

Standing up from her comfortable chair, she was extremely startled to hear her phone ring. She turned to it and stared at it.

"This is Dr. Granger. I'm not here for now so please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEEEPPP…"

"Hermy! It's Ginny." Ginny greeted. Hermione felt relieved. And at the same time, disappointed.

She took the phone and spoke. "Hey, Gin. Good to hear from you."

"Hey. You okay?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed tiredly and sat on her chair again.

"Yeah. Sure." Hermione answered.

Ginny mumbled, "I don't think so. You still sound miserable. Is it about Malfoy?"

"I don't want to talk about him, Gin."

"We have to, Herm. Look at you. You're doing that _thing_ again."

"What thing?"

Ginny sighed. "You know, hiding things from us and locking those emotions in you? You're just making yourself suffer ten times more than it should hurt."

Hermione thought. "I feel comfortable with what I'm doing."

"No." Ginny countered. "You're _pretending _to be comfortable with it."

"Gin, today is really not a good time."

"Why not? Saying it will make it feel better."

Hermione finally gave up. "Fine. What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. What do you feel?"

Hermione thought. She really hadn't figured that out. "I don't know. Some kind of emotional rumble?"

"Oh, that's normal." Ginny cheered her. "You usually feel like that when you miss someone and you don't know what to do with it."

Hermione furrowed her brows. "It's not that."

"Yes, it is. You love Malfoy. We all know it, Herm." Ginny insisted.

Hermione sighed. "Honestly, I don't know what I feel about him."

Ginny paused for a while as if to think. "Well, if you want to forget him, go and see someone else."

"Ginny! It's not that easy you know!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny laughed. "Okay, okay. What about calling him?"

"And what? It's no use fixing up with him." She deduced. Ginny kept quiet and felt sympathy for her friend.

"Herm?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you. I know I should have told you this before but I wasn't bec—"

"Just blurt it, Gin."

"Okay." Ginny settled herself. She wasn't sure if what she was about to do was right. "Well, do you remember the night you and Malfoy came to my house to baby sit me almost three months ago?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well," She swallowed hard. "Um, you see, I wasn't really asleep that time."

"What?"

"I mean," Ginny felt a little nervous. "I was watching you two. And then, you know, you got drunk."

"You watched us?"

"Yeah. I promised to watch your back so I did." Ginny sighed. "You see, when you got drunk, you acted hysterical again."

"I did?" She was surprised. "But you said that you didn't know wha—"

"I know I said that." Ginny interjected. "I lied."

"Oh." Hermione kept quiet.

"And you were calling Malfoy 'Harry'." Ginny revealed.

Hermione just kept quiet.

"You seemed like you were dreaming and… well, you were asking him why he left you and stuff."

Hermione was shocked. She could still remember that dream. She thought it was really a dream.

"And, well, you kissed him."

"I WHAT!" Hermione exclaimed

"I know I should've told you sooner but I just thought that, well, I shouldn't tell you."

Hermione just sat in her seat, petrified.

* * *

Dan Merrill (He's the doctor who liked Hermione too, if you have forgotten.ü) stared at Hermione Granger in the emergency room, doing her job. He had tried millions of times to talk to her and ask her out. But hell, if it wasn't for that Draco Malfoy guy. But then, he heard that they broke up already. And he had to grab this opportunity.

Walking out of the emergency room, Hermione took out her protective mask and sighed. She felt a little tired, working for almost ten hours straight.

Dan Merrill suddenly stepped up and blocked her.

"Dan." Hermione muttered.

Dan just stared at her and sighed. "You look pretty tired." He muttered.

Hermione smiled and sighed. "Yeah. I guess I am."

"Well then, you want to eat outside and freshen up?"

Hermione stared at him and thought for a while. She knew he was waiting for this chance to take her out.

"Dan, look, you know I just broke up with Malfoy—"

"Yes, and I respect that." He interjected. Hermione just stared back at him. "I just want, you know, just treat you for some dinner."

Hermione thought for a while and remembered what Ginny had said. She sighed and gave in. "Fine then. Just dinner." She managed to smile.

Dan brightened up and walked with her out of the hospital.

* * *

Sitting across him, Hermione just stared out of the window and watched the night sky loom before the city. It had been a busy day. And she felt really drained.

"So, what do you want to eat?"

Hermione snapped out of her trance and smiled. "I'll just have what you'll have." She smiled.

Dan smiled back at her and ordered some kind of roast beef.

* * *

Draco Malfoy felt weary having to have to arrange some paper works for his trip and pack up his things. He walked to a roast beef restaurant to have some dinner.

Walking in, he took a seat in a table for two and ordered some roast beef sandwich. Waiting for his order, he looked around and watched couples eat together. He suddenly remembered Hermione…

* * *

Taking a bite from the roast beef, Hermione felt the luxurious taste of full beef in her mouth. She felt great and sighed, calming herself. She had depleted herself too much from work these days. She didn't want to find herself all bored. It just reminds her of him.

* * *

Having his sandwich in his hand. He stared at the chair across him and felt alone. He wished for her to sit there, and see her face. He couldn't help it but think of her. Looking away from the chair, he looked at the other people in the restaurant and saw a couple two tables away from him. He saw a girl, her back facing him, sitting with a moderate brunette guy. He gaped at them first. He then stood up and walked to them. The girl's hazel brown hair looked familiar. That beautiful hair…

* * *

Hermione just stared at her food and played with it. She suddenly didn't feel like eating now. She didn't feel right being with Dan for now. It just didn't feel right.

* * *

Walking up to them, Draco saw her face. It was her. It was Hermione. He just stood there and stared at her. He couldn't believe it.

* * *

Dan Merrill stared at Draco, standing beside their table. He was startled to see him there.

* * *

Hermione, noticing the look on Dan's face, glanced at where he was gazing at. Turning, she felt her breath drain out of her, seeing his face.

* * *

Draco stared back at her.

"Malfoy?" Hermione mumbled, her voice sounding weak.

Draco just turned to Dan. "Mind if I join you two?"

Dan stared back at him and nodded, having no choice. Sitting beside them, Draco smiled and glanced at them.

Hermione was speechless.

"So, you two are seeing each other?" Draco started.

Dan and Hermione stared at each other.

"I was just taking her to dinner." Dan answered.

Hermione turned to Draco. "What are you doing here?"

Draco turned to her. "Well, I felt hungry, so I went here."

He answered.

Hermione fumed. "You really don't have anything better to do, don't you, Malfoy?"

"Is it bad to eat in a restaurant these days?" Draco answered back.

Dan just watched both of them.

Hermione glared at him and stood up. "I'll just go to the comfort room."

She walked off and left both of them there.

Draco excused himself and followed her.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to the women's bathroom and locked themselves.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione spat.

"Who's that guy?" He asked.

Hermione could feel her heart banging in her chest. "He's a doctor in our hospital. Dan Merrill." She answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you dating him?" He asked back, instead, not answering her.

Hermione glared at him. "Yeah. Maybe I do." She answered.

Draco just sighed. He finally decided."Look, if you are to date a guy, don't be playing harsh on him, alright?" He said.

Hermione was startled. She didn't get him.

"Don't torture him like making him paint your whole house or something." He added. "Act a little feminine sometimes too. And don't go punching them like you do to me."

Hermione stared at him. She couldn't comprehend what he was telling her.

"Don't be bossy around men and order them around to get you tickets in undergrounds and stuff. Some guys like girls who are quiet and really decent."

It looked like he was saying goodbye to her. He was really giving up on her. She could feel her tears well up in her eyes. She just stared at him, telling her things, things she didn't care about. All she cares for now is him.

"And also, if you are to date a guy," He stretched out his arms to her. She dodged back at first, leaning away from him. He hesitated and smiled. "If you are to date a guy, forget the past." He took her necklace off her neck. Holding her hand, he placed it on her palm. The diamond ring shimmered along with the light. "Remember that." He smiled.

Turning to his heel, he walked off and left her there.

A tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

After fixing up herself and pulling herself back together, she went back to her table and found Dan alone on the table.

"Where's Malfoy?" She asked him.

Dan just smiled at her. "He already left."

Hermione turned to the door and sighed. Sitting down on her chair, she turned to her food and stared at it. She didn't feel like eating anymore.

Dan just watched her. "You know what?"

"What?" Hermione asked; her brows furrowed.

"He told me some rules to follow when dating you." He smiled.

Hermione just stared at him. "What?"

"You know, like guidelines." Dan answered. "I didn't take him to be a friendly guy at all. But he is."

Hermione didn't understand.

"You want to know? It's quite funny actually." Dan smiled at her. "First off, I shouldn't insult you, because he said you might punch me. Second, if you did punch me, I shouldn't feel bad about it. Third, I should be awake at five fifteen and take your calls. Fourth, when you call, I should be ready with my tool kit and fix the stuff you tell me. Fifth, I should take you some places with lakes and nature bound cottages. You'll like it very much. And lastly, I should buy you strawberry ice cream frequently. It'll make you feel good when you feel awful."

Hermione couldn't speak for a while. "He…" Her voice was quivering. "He… said that?"

"Yeah." Dan muttered. "So you like strawberry ice cream?"

"Dan…" She started. She couldn't do this anymore. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry." She muttered and suddenly stood up, running to the door.

* * *

Running through the sidewalks, she searched for him. She knew he would be in the underground. He has to be.

Rumbling through the stairs, she went straight to the old man in uniform, Bert.

She was gasping for air when she got there. "Did you… Did you…"

"Woah, slow down there, young lady. Life is long!" Bert exclaimed, seeing Hermione.

Hermione looked around. "Did you see… Malfoy?"

"Young Draco Malfoy? Yeah. He went by here and bought a ticket." Bert answered. Hermione threw in a few dollars and grabbed the ticket in Bert's hand.

Bert just watched her in bewilderment, wondering what could've happened to them.

Running for the shuttle (or what ever you ride in an underground. Can anyone tell me what that is?ü I honestly don't know.), her eyes flew wide, seeing it starting to move without her. Running after it, she knocked and knocked on the door, begging it to open.

He's inside. She knew he is.

"Draco!" She exclaimed, banging on the door and running. But it was too late. The "shuttle" was too fast.

Watching the "shuttle" leaving, she stood there, appalled. She was gasping for air. He was gone.

She could feel her tears coming. She lost him again.

Walking defeated towards a nearby bench; she sat down and brooded. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was confused.

* * *

**A/n: Wow. I guess this is the longest chapter yet.ü**

**chaste-aeon - That's a really great news. But I just hope that someday I would see one of your works posted HERE in I would really love to read one.ü**

**And yes, Voldie couldn't come near because of some power.ü**

**hplucky - I couldn't say what Draco's job is YET but that will come sooner or later.ü And I'm really glad you liked the gift.ü Also, Draco is leaving because, you know, some reasons he had.ü One part of him is drawing him back from her, since their relationship is just a bargain. But, you know, sometimes you can get the feeling of running away from the people you love because people sometimes get the tendency toNOT know what to do in certain situations like this.ü Did I explain it right?ü Sorry.ü**

**Aurum Potestas Est - Yeah... the angst.ü Anyways, thanks for always reviewing my work.ü Million gratitude for you too.ü Lol.ü Anyways, until weekend!ü**

**skaterchick235 - Hey! A new Reviewing Reader!ü WELCOME ABOARD!ü Hehe, it's good you liked the story.ü And I hope you enjoy it until the end!ü Thanks so much!ü**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - Yeah, I got the feeling that it was you.ü I always remembered your CYA.ü Lol.ü Anyways, sorry for mistaking you to be a guy.üI really did think you were a guy... Until I realized I was not so sure.ü Lol!ü Anyways, thanks for the review!ü**

**SpiritWell - It made sense already?ü Thanks!ü I was kinda afraid that I wasn't getting to any point.ü It's good you clarified that.ü THANK YOU!ü**

**BookWorm1214 - Yeah, the drama.ü I know it's really turning out to be really sad.ü But the happy chapters would be coming out sooner or later.ü Thanks for reviewing!ü**

**trapped-in-a-dream - Hey! Welcome back!ü We missed you around here!ü anyways, thanks for reviewing again.ü Means a lot!ü**

**Queen of Duct Tape - Wow. Most amazing review I have ever read.ü You're right. It's your specialty.**

**First of all, yeah. Your theory about the entire thing is correct.ü And I loved it, yes.ü**

**Second, about your questions. I just thought that maybe I would just let that part sink in to the readers' imagination and they will just fill in the blanks in what is much more appropriate for them.ü I remember reading something about that kind of writing, letting the reader work on some parts with the use of their imagination.ü (But yes, itis correct that Draco betrayed the dark side. And the spellVoldie used was a little different than the Imperius curse.ü But... I don't know... I really don't know what to call that spell.ü) And nope, you are not over analyzing. Your analysis isTOTALLY great!ü**

**Loved it. Seriously. **

**And thirdly, thank you for the typos comment.ü I'm glad I'm not committing so much mistakes. I sometimes fear about that in writing.And yeah, I don't have beta.ü****Sometimes my friends wanted to see my works just to laugh at my grammar or spelling. (yeah, some good friends I have... lol.) And because of that, I became careful upon typing.ü **

**Lastly, thanks again!ü It was really fun reading your review.ü **

**MissDitzy - Thanks for liking that part.ü I was actually thinking hard on the letter thing.ü It's sad to write it in his point of view... really sad...**

**But anyways, until the next update!ü**

**MysteryALASKA- It's indeed sad...ü And yes, I will update soon.ü Until then!ü**

**curlyqntx - Lol.ü thanks for reviewing!ü And here, I tried to submit earlier so you won't fall off your seat.ü lol!ü Anyways, until next update!ü**

**DancingBabe- Hey new Reviewing Reader!ü WELCOME ABOARD!ü And yeah, I will update soon.ü And I hope to see your name until the end of this story.ü Thanks for reviewing! Until next weekend!ü**

**mysteriouscharm- Another new Reviewing Reader!ü WELCOME ABOARD!ü Thanks for reviewing!ü And I'm glad you liked the story!ü Until then!ü**

**Vegas Chick - Lol.ü Yeah... the story is getting really sad now... But again, thanks for reviewing and for liking the story.ü And yeah, I'll be seeing you until the end of this.ü THANKS!ü**

**MiSs Hobo099 - Hey!ü Another new Reviewing Reader.ü WELCOME ABOARD!ü And yes, I will continue.ü Until next update!ü**

**JinxTwix - Hey.ü Congrats about the expedition thing!ü Lol.ü And don't worry about the last review.ü Lol.ü Small misunderstanding.ü Thanks for the review and yes, more sadness to come..ü**

**catgurfurreel - Hey!ü I was wondering where you gone off to!ü But anyways, glad you're here.ü And thanks for reviewing again!ü Without you, I wouldn't be writing this story for long.ü THANKS SO MUCH!ü I still owe you my life...ü THANK YOU!ü**


	28. Chap 28

**Disclaimer: Why am I still including this part anyway?**

**A/n: Hey!ü Another chapter here!ü Lol.ü It just became my habit submitting two chapters each time.ü lol. Enjoy!ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 28

Dilemma

He didn't sleep all night. All he could think about was her. She would be happy without him anyway. He had caused her many pains for the past few years.

He had no right to be with her.

He waited for the sun to dawn. It was time to leave.

Maybe he would find a new life there in Canada. Maybe he would be peaceful there and forget everything that had happened. He must forget them. He wouldn't last, having them in his mind. Having her in his mind, that is.

It would be all too painful.

Standing up from his bed, he went to the shower room and brooded there. He stood by the shower and soaked himself in cold water.

Closing his eyes, all he could see was her face. In silence, all he could hear is her voice, in contrast with the spray of water in his cubicle. In coldness, he's craving for her touch.

_No. _He muttered. _She's gone. She's gone. _

Chanting, he punched the bathroom wall, merciless. He was filled with anger. He couldn't control his temper. He just hit the wall, blowing chunks of tiles into air. He wanted to feel numb. Feel nothing. He wanted to be free, be free of this dilemma.

_Why did it have to happen this way?_

Staggering to the wall, he propped his arms unto it and rested his face in his bloody hands.

He's just a hopeless boy.

* * *

Standing at her house's roof, she stared at the dawning sky and prayed. She lifted her arms and closed her eyes. 

_Let me go… _She muttered. _Please… Harry… Let me go…_

Her tears were dripping from her eyes. She faced her first love, Harry Potter, with tears on her face.

_Let me go…_ She wanted to be free. She wanted to stop all of this. She wanted to love Malfoy.

Grabbing the necklace in her jacket pocket, she stared at the diamond ring that she had kept for so long. She was letting him go. It was time.

_Remember… _She started. _When you proposed to me? When you told me, you wanted to be with me forever and make me happy? _

More tears came.

_Do you remember…? _She sniffed. _You wanted me to be happy. _

She looked at the inky sky, stabbed by millions of stars. _I'll love you Harry, forever. You'll always be with me, in me._

She heaved out a sob.

_But please, let me be happy… Let me be happy with Malfoy… With Draco…_

She stretched out her arms and threw the necklace in the air, watching it glimmer in the glow of the gloomy moon.

* * *

"Sir, it is time." Draco Malfoy's assistant reminded him for the millionth time. It wouldn't be long before he snapped his patience. 

Draco just stared at his own private plane. He felt glued to the ground. "For a moment." He muttered and went inside his mansion.

He had to make a phone call.

Picking it up, he listened to the dial tone of his phone for a while.

He couldn't call her.

But then, thinking of not seeing her again, he forced himself to reach for the dials and entered her number. Hearing her phone ring, he could feel the adrenalin run in his veins.

* * *

Hermione just stood by the window and stared at the fresh sun rising from its sanctuary behind the clouds. Hearing her phone ring, she turned to it and stared at it. 

She wasn't going to answer it. No.

"Hi. This is Granger's residence. If you want to leave a message to me, Hermione, just wait after the beep. BEEEEEPPPPP…"

* * *

He just kept quiet, listening to the silence of the other line.

* * *

She just stood still and stared at her answering machine. There was silence in the other line.

* * *

He gave up and tried to speak. It was his last chance. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

* * *

"I'm sorry." 

She knew that voice. Her heart suddenly banged inside her ribs, almost skipping a beat.

* * *

"I… I just want to say…" He didn't know what to say. "I just… I'm sorry…" It was all he could say. "I'm sorry for everything… I'm sorry for… hurting you…"

* * *

She stood before her phone and listened, a tear threatening to fall.

* * *

"I…" He couldn't stop stuttering. 

"Sir, you have to go on board. The plane is about to leave." His assistant had said; a slight irritation edged on his voice.

He just raised a hand, shushing him. His assistant sighed annoyingly and went back outside.

"Granger…" He mumbled. "Hermione…" He had craved to say it to her. For a very long time. "I… I love you…" He muttered.

He closed his eyes and sighed, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Hermione's eyes shot out wide, hearing his last words. Grabbing the phone, she screamed his name. 

"Draco!"

But the line was already dead.

"I'm here! I'm listening…" She started to cry again, feeling stupid. She should've answered the _damn_ phone.

Dialing his number, she waited for him to answer his phone. But his answering machine answered her calls. He had left.

Dropping the phone, she grabbed her coat and ran outside, to the underground.

* * *

Stepping towards the pavement, he stared at the stairs to his plane. One more step and she would be gone forever. 

"Sir?" His assistant nagged again. "Is there something wrong?"

Draco turned to him and smiled. "Nothing."

He smiled back at his boss. "Alright then, sir."

Draco suddenly stepped up to him. "Just take my luggage inside. I'm not leaving."

His assistant just watched him run to his BMW and screeched his car to the gate.

He really had a weird boss.

* * *

As the underground shuttle door opened, Hermione ran towards the exit and unto the streets. She called a cab and gave Draco Malfoy's address. 

After running into early morning traffic, he parked his car in a nearby street and ran to her house.

After arriving, she buzzed the intercom millions of times, consecutively. He couldn't be gone.

"Malfoy Manor. May I help you?" The voice of his probable assistant answered.

Hermione gulped air first before she spoke. "Is Malfoy there? Draco… Malfoy?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. He just left."

* * *

Buzzing her doorbell for millions of times, he grew impatient. He tried to look inside her house but it looked empty. He buzzed again, with an additional kick on the door. 

"Hermione!" He exclaimed. He wanted to see her. She couldn't be gone.

* * *

"He just left." Hermione just stood there, speechless. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't. 

Feeling weak, she sat down on the cement floor and wept. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't lose him, _again.

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy sat on her doorstep and buried his face in his bandaged hands.

* * *

She's gone. He's gone. 

And yes. That's how they broke up.

* * *

**A/n: Stupid isn't it?**


	29. Chap 29

**Disclaimer: Damn.**

**A/n: Damn I say. **

**I know I wasn't supposed topost this today since it's not yet a weekend but it reallyhurt my feelings noticing that you guys thought I ended this story in that stupid way. Of course I didn't. Nopie nope. I would never do that. Some people might kill me.**

**Anyways, here's the update. And yeah, there's still more.**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 29

Dilemma

It seemed like a very nice day to have a walk. Her days had been moderately busy. Her life became moderately alright. Everything seemed moderate.

Well, heck. It had been two years anyway.

Walking towards the other side of the street, she remembered the days she had stayed in this side of town. She had moved ever since he had left. There are too many memories lingering there.

She would rather forget them.

Having the hint of feeling reminded of such things, she tried to put on a smile. Nothing was wrong. She wasn't miserable with it. NO.

Walking down the _underground _(note: I had a mistake.ü It should be underground not subway.ü Sorry guys.ü) She walked up to Bert with a nice smile. That's how she lived now. Always with a smile.

The old man smiled back at her. It had been quite a long time since he had seen her again. She never visited. She never went by just to chat and say hi. He knew something had happened to her and that blond young man, Draco Malfoy. It was such a waste. They looked good together.

He was only relieved he wasn't able to witness her crying her guts out like before. Maybe she quitted crying.

Poor young girl.

"Hi there." Hermione smiled wider. It had been a long time. She noticed a few more lines of age edged around the old man's face. She felt a little guilty for not visiting him even once.

"Hello there, fair lady. What brings you here for a long time you had deserted me?" Bert chuckled.

It was a fat chuckle. She felt relieved. And smirked. "I'm sorry, ol' Bertie." Hermione uttered. "Something's coming up great in my new hospital. Couldn't just ditch it aside."

"Well, life is long and busy." Bert smiled. "What are you doing all the way back here in this part of town?"

"I have a niece to visit." She smiled. She pictured the red haired girl in her mind. Lively and young. Her milk face dashed with cinnamon. Her curly hair bouncy and all. "She's turning two in a week."

"I see." Bert smiled. "How are you doing then?"

"Me?" She sighed. She really never thought about it. "Just fine."

"I hope so." He handed her the ticket. "Take care now. And come back some time."

"Yeah. Maybe." She bade goodbye and entered the shuttle. (Shuttle or not, I don't care anymore.ü)

After a few minutes, she dropped off and walked the rest of the way to Ginny's house. She liked the morning smell of the city. She didn't take the time to do this for a long time now. She had drowned herself in work and nothing else. She didn't like finding herself idle. It would only pull back memories of him.

Finally arriving, she stood for a while at the bright yellow door. She missed the awful color combinations of Ginny's house. She gave the button a few pushes and listened quietly on the doorbell hum. It sounded like a lullaby.It felt good hearing them for all these time.

"Woah! Hey! You look really good!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging Hermione all of the sudden.

Hermione almost choked. "Yeah, it's nice to see you. May I breathe now?"

Ginny loosened her grip and popped her hands on her mouth. "Oh my, did I kill you, Hermy? Are you alright?"

Hermione smiled, gaining back her blood in her cheeks. "Just fine. Where's Seamus?"

"Oh, he's just getting some chips and more food. Wanna go inside?"

Hermione smiled and entered the premises. She heard a small shriek and jumbles of little footsteps running down their new colored purple steps.

It was little Relina.

"Auntie Herm! Auntie Herm!" She screamed, with her little voice and kiddie chuckle.

Hermione spread her arms and wrapped them to the small child. She had gotten taller, since the last time she had seen her.

"Hey kido!" Hermione greeted and gave the child a kiss. "How's my favorite niece?"

Relina chuckled and looked up at her mom. "Mommy, tell Aunt Herm? Can I?"

"Sure, baby. Why don't you two have a walk while I cook some lunch? Then you tell her?" Ginny suggested, as the little girl bounced up.

Hermione smiled, opening the door. "What's the great news?"

"Daddy and Mommy gave me wand. Awesome!" Relina narrated, jumping down the porch and unto the sidewalks. "Mommy said when I grow, I'll go school of—"

"Yes! That is really nice." Hermione smiled, cutting the little girl off. She couldn't just say wizardry around the streets can they?

She knelt down before the girl and tucked her curly ginger hair behind her ear. "Know what? Why don't we get some strawberry ice cream and celebrate?"

"Yehhheeeeeyyyyyy!" Relina screamed and hopped all the way into the parlor.

Having one for each, they licked and winced as they ate their ice cream. It had been a long time since she had one.

Walking down the park, Relina ran to the grass and chased butterflies along the garden. Hermione smiled, seeing her so peaceful. She ran after the child and chased her, along with the butterfly.

After a while, they rested on the grassy grounds, watching the blue spring sky.

"I love park." Relina muttered, resting her head on Hermione's belly. She sprawled her little body and closed her eyes.

"Yeah. Parks are good." Hermione answered, touching the girl's curls and played with it. "Maybe you could ask your mom for us to have some picnics here? Along with Uncle Ron and Uncle Neville?"

"Picnic!" Relina chuckled again.

Hermione smiled at the melody of her voice. It calms her.

It wasn't that long before when she was still in Ginny's belly. She glanced at the little girl lying down on her belly, her magical eyes--which she got from her father—-stared at the sky. She had grown well. She had learned speaking before she was one. Odd, it may seem, but she really was smart.She had learned walking when she turned one too. She was going to a nursery school at her age now, just for fun. She's such a smart kid.

"Look Aunt Herm! Aer… ero…"

"Airplane." She amended, staring at it.

"How does it go up? There sky?" She wondered aloud, her eyes and nose all scrunched up, as she always did when thinking.

Hermione chuckled. She gazed at it and remembered him. "It flies away. It runs down a very long road and slowly flies to the sky."

"I want fly too, Aunt Herm!"

She managed to smile. "Yeah. I did too."

She wondered if he was in that plane. If maybe… Just maybe… He'll be coming back.

* * *

**A/n: There...ü And please... don't assume it's over.**

**lost-soul-gal -Hey! WELCOME ABOARD!ü Sori I wasn't able to update right away.ü I had to study for our quiz that day.ü just hope to see your name till the end, which is not yet now. Anyways, thanks!**

**chaste-aeon - lol.ü Yeah, I kinda got it from a movie.ü I watched this korean movie last time and... oh darn... what's the title? I'm not really good in titles... I just remember that it's a Korean movie... maybe you know it?ü Can you tell me too if you do? I would like to remember the title.ü Darn it, sori for my brain... lol.**

**Oh, and anyways, I'm a _she _not a _he_.ü lol.ü**

**Thanks for the review!ü See you this weekend.ü (w/c is two days away from now...)**

**Vegas Chick - thanks so much for the encouragement.ü Helps me get through a lot.ü And yeah, more things will come up.ü So please don't assume that was the end.ü lol!**

**mysteriouscharm - lol.ü Love your reactions.ü Well, just be reminded that IT"S NOT YET OVER.ü I won't leave them just like that. NO.**

**hplucky - nope, it's not the end yet.ü I won't leave it like this lol!ü And about the job? well, you still have to wait for a few more chapters before we get throught that.ü Sori about that.ü Until then!**

**MysteryALASKA - sori for hanging you badly like that.ü Had to do it. lol!ü But anyways, it's not yet the end so... you'll get a hang of it.ü **

**JinxTwix - yeah, so frustrating... but anyways, chapters of happiness will arrive sooner or later.ü We'll just have to wait some more.ü**

**curlyqntx- yup. It's not yet over.ü I WOULD NEVER LEAVE THEM LIKE THAT. Noppie. I would kill myself before that happens.ü**

**Oni Tenchie - Hey! WELCOME ABOARD! And yes, you are a new reviewing reader.ü Welcome!ü Hope you enjoyed the story.ü And be reminded that IT"S NOT YET OVER.ü Sorry if i keep on repeating that.ü Anyways, until the next update!ü**

**MiSs HoBo099 - yeah, it's really depressing... but please wait up for more... and happiness shall abide.ü**

**becky- Hey! WELCOME ABOARD!ü Another new reviewing reader!ü Yeah, it's not over yet.ü So don't worry too muchabout them.ü And I promise, I won't end it like that. Nope.**

**MissDitzy - It's sad, I know, but... well, sometimes things should happen in a different way.ü Lol.ü Just wait up for the next updates.ü You'll see what happens to them...**

**SpiritWell - Don't cry!ü It's not yet over.ü**

**skaterchick235 - thanks for not even thinking that it was the end!ü lots of people thought I ended this story just like that...:( It hurt my feelings knowing that...**

**Esa tree - WELCOME ABOARD new reviewing reader!ü And yep.ü Won't end it like that. Nope. **

**angelfire 2004 - NEW reviewing reader? WELCOME ABOARD!ü lol.ü And yeah, it's not the end.ü There's still more.ü**

**DancingBabe- Thanks for the review.ü Loved it when you're all excited.ü Until the next update!ü**

**dancerwind16 - Are you a new reviewing reader? WELCOME ABOARD!ü And thanks for that comment.ü I'll try my best to add up some more actions.ü Whatever that is.ü**

**trapped-in-a-dream - Nope! It's not the end.ü Promise.ü If it is, I'll tell you guys straightforwardly. But then, it's not yet time.ü **

**bittersweet memories - Lol.ü WELCOME ABOARD!ü lol.ü Don't swear them off yet!ü It's not yet the end.ü**

**Aurum Potestas Est - Lol!ü ITS NOT YET THE END!ü Don't die yet.ü Ahehe...ü Thanks for your fab review.ü And yes. I'm going to keep on updating.ü**

**guardgirl07 - yes, will continue.ü I won't just shag them off just like that.ü And by the way, WELCOME ABOARD!ü**

**The Gryffindor Drummer (a.k.a. futuremoviemaker)ü - Yep, there will be more.ü I won't end a story just like that.ü That would suck big time.ü Anyways, love your signature signoff.ü Really. **

**CYA... lol!ü**

**Joking.ü**

**Queen Abigail of Duct Tape - I REALLY REALLY love your reviews.ü You analyze everything with precise observations.ü Love it.ü**

**And yes, I will continue.ü Thanks for not thinking I ended the story just like that. That plainly sucks, you know. **

**And thanks for your mag review again.ü**

**Until then.ü**

**annoyed. - I HAVEN'T ENDED MY FIC!ü Lol.ü Don't kill yourself yet!ü don't die.ü There's more.ü Hope you like it.ü And WELCOME ABOARD!ü**

**Angela - IT NEVER ENDED YET!ü Don't think it's the end.ü Or else I will be miserable.. :(**

**joke.**

**Anyways, WELCOME ABOARD!ü And I hope to see you in the next chapters.ü **

**catgurfurreel - Wherever you are...**

**I STILL THANK YOU!ü**

**To Every reader whether reviewers or not, **

**IT STILLHASN'T ENDED YET!**


	30. Chap 30

**Disclaimer: sigh**

**A/n: Sorry guys, I'll be passing only one chapter today... I need some time to work on our report for school so... sorry guys...**

**But then, have fun with this.ü I'll try my best to post a chapter with in the week. I'll just TRY...ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 30

Dilemma

It has been the busiest day of his life. Ron Weasley stared at his wrist watch and wished he was on bed, snoring the time away. He figured that's just what he needed. Sleep.

But then, being a great corporate seller, he wouldn't do that. He couldn't. He had to ride his empire until the day he lost every grand he had.

And that thought apparently sucks. This is what he wanted anyway.

_Ten more minutes, _he thought. _Then this meeting would be over._

"Since the merger plan is agreed, we would like to clarify that our corporate owner would want to precede this by next week, and be done with it by this month."

Ron stared at the tight tied assistant of his mysterious dealer. He wondered how he walks around with that tie of his. _Could he even breathe with that?_

"May I suggest," Ron started. He couldn't stand dealing with an anonymous dealer. "I would like it very much to meet him and have some coffee, perhaps." All he knew about this dealer was that he owned all kinds of electronic companies and incorporations. Obviously, he was filthy rich and powerful. And he goes with the pen name David Milgates. It's such a lame joke, partly imitating the name of the famous Billgates. But then he need not worry about that. He deals fairly and has good financial sources. No problem with that. Only the part where you introduce yourselves and shake hands were missing. It's just making him feel disconcerted.

The weird assistant stared at him like he was a ghost. Ron just stared back.

"No body ever questioned the presence of Sir Milgates before."

Ron smiled his oh so wise smile. "Well, this would be the first. He shouldn't deal his work like this, hanging by their assistants."

The pitiful assistant kept on gaping. "Well," he couldn't decide. "I would confirm with him the moment we contact again. I would announce his reply, if possible, tonight."

_Whatever suits you. _He thought. He just wanted to get over this.

* * *

Waking up from an afternoon nap, Hermione fumbled herself from her scoop chair, hearing the shrieking phone,and jerked the phone on her ear. She muttered a soft greeting and found Ron on the other line.

"You drunk or something?" Ron asked, hearing her slurred voice.

"I'm not drunk, Ronald." Ron winced at that. Perhaps he called at the wrong minute.

"Okay, okay." Ron sighed. He felt so tired. "I just called to ask about the party."

"Party?"

"Relina's party, if you have forgotten?"

Hermione slapped her brow with her palm. She had forgotten. "Bloody hell. I haven't bought any gift yet!" She slumped herself back on her chair, frowning. "What kind of an aunt am I?"

Ron frowned. Something was bothering her. "Herm, I know it's your first time to be an aunt to a kid, but heck, take it easy."

She sighed angrily. "I fell asleep on my table again. And now my neck hurts." She had been working on her reports and files of her recent patients. She must've fallen asleep working on it all night the night before.

Ron chuckled at that. "Well, everyone's busy I guess. But we shall not ruin the child's happiness, aye?"

Hermione furrowed her brows. "Aye? Trying something new Ron?"

Ron grinned. He was trying on an accent for his big meeting with Mr. David Milgates. _The _David Milgates. "I'll have a meeting later with David Milgates." He proudly deduced.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "David Milgates? You mean the kick ass rich kid from E-man kingdom?"

"Yeah." Ron sighed contentedly. "The owner of the electronics empire. I can't wait to meet him tonight."

"Tonight?" She wasn't excited now. "What about the party?"

"That's what I called you about."

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest. The party should be perfect. "We need you there, Ron."

He sighed, tiredly this time. "I know. I'll just send in my gift there and try to catch up or something."

"Catch up?" She shook her head. "We all promised to be there."

"I'll be there. Don't worry." He assured.

Hermione just paused for a while, as if thinking. "Alright. But if I don't find you there, you'll be dead."

He smirked. "Yeah. Sure."

"Alright, see you then."

"Yeah. See you."

Hermione dropped the phone and stood up to change up.

She's going to buy a present for Relina. _Maybe a doll would do._ She thought. She wasn't great in choosing gifts and all that. It was something she hadn't studied hard enough.

* * *

Ron stared blankly out of the window of his limousine as his driver drove him to a five star hotel, the venue of his meeting with David Milgates. But then, he didn't feel that excited about it already. He just felt tired. After years of hard work, he had finally reached the point of his life that he had long dreamed of.

But then, it didn't feel right. He just felt tired.

Perhaps he needed a vacation.

Feeling the limousine stop by a curb, he snapped himself out of his trance and put on his business expression on his face. He narrowed his eyes and straightened his suit, and he was set to go.

He is meeting Mr. David Milgates.

* * *

He was staring out of the window, watching the scenery of the city grew out of the night. He had just arrived on the city, after finishing a major project in Canada. It had been tiring, but he was quick about it. He just toured the world for a few more months and finally flew back into the city. He was David Milgates anyway.

Such a pathetic name.

He sighed and straightened up his tie, hearing the two knocks on his door. His guest has arrived.

"Sir, Mr. Weasley is here." His assistant announced.

He waited for a full beat before he answered. "Come in."

He didn't know if he was ready with what he was doing.

* * *

**A/n: ü Yeah, I KNOW. It is a pathetic name.ü **

**Couldn't think of anything better.**

**lost-soul-gal - hey!ü Thanks for the review.ü Uhm... Sorry I can't tell where he went YET.ü But I'm pretty sure you'll know by now.ü And by the way, I'm from the Philippines.ü Until next update!ü TC!ü**

**Vegas Chick - Yeah, you helped a lot and you don't even know it lol. ü That is just cool.ü Well, I'll try to update within the week. I've been having troubles with schedules now and I hope you guys will forgive me for that.ü Until then!ü TC!ü**

**hplucky - your day will come when I update the next chapter.ü You'll know his job already. But I think you already got the hint from this chapter.ü Anyways, until then!ü TC!**

**Dia Amethyst - Hey! A new reviewing reader!ü WELCOME ABOARD!ü Well, thanks so mucj for reviewing this.ü I am actually trying to reach two hundred reviews by the time this story ends and I hope I could make it.ü And thanks to you for helping me with that.ü (Along with my other faithful and loyal reviewers.ü) And thanks too for reading my other story.ü Glad that you liked it too.ü I kinda hurried up with that but it went great so far too.ü Thanks.ü**

**mysteriouscharm - Yes,yes of course.ü Will continue.ü**

**Queen ofDuct Tape - Yeah, I was hurt noticinga few people thinking that I ended this story like that. That kind of offended me. But It's okay.ü Maybe it's just in a matter of saying it. I don't know.ü **

**And as for the underground thing, I have no idea about it too so please forgive me if my terminologies with thatare very confusing.ü**

**And thanks again for another great reviews.ü I really love your analysisskills.ü So perfect.ü**

**Until then!ü TC!**

**Jinx Twix - Carraiges? They call it that? THANKS!ü Finally I know!ü THANK YOU SO MUCH!ü Anyways, I'm sorry about your crap mood.ü I hope this would cheer you right on.ü Be happy. Life is good. You'll find happiness around. **

**What am Isaying? **

**Anyways, ignore that.üYou should be happy though.ü **

**Okay, on with the point.ü Thanks for the review.ü And I hope you are fine.ü And will be fine.üUntil then!ü TC!**

**Bookworm1214 - Yeah, I annoyed almost all of the reviewers with that chapter. Whew! I never thought they would react that way.ü Anyways, I hope this chapter has much more sense in it thatn before.ü I promise I'll get to the point.ü Until then!ü TC!**

**curlyqntx - lol.ü Hero of the week.ü Its my first then!ü Ahahah!ü Anyways, thanks for the review!ü See you next tym!ü TC!ü**

**angelfire 2004 - thanks for the review.ü I hope you liked it.ü Until then!ü**

**Miss Ditzy -LOL.ü That's the funniest question I had!ü ahaha!ü It was really cute.ü Actually, what I meant in Welcome Aboard is that the reader is welcome in traveling with me through the story.ü****Since you reviewers comment on my work and I do the amendments, we work together upon making this story.ü Ahehe.ü **

**Well, thanks for the review!ü And I'll be seeing you next time.ü TC!**

**SpiritWell - Lol.ü Its actually funny when people think of me as a guy.ü But of course I am a GIRL.ü LOL!ü Anyways, good lick with your future niece by the way!ü LOL!ü I hope to have a niece one day too.ü Anyways, until next update then!ü TC!**

**guitargirl08 - thanks for the review!ü And yes, will update as soon as I can.ü**

**erisedliasons - Hey! New Reviewing Reader!ü WELCOME ABOARD!ü Lol.ü Have a good trip to canada by the way.ü Lol.ü Maybe you'd find Draco there.ü **

**Joking.**

**Anyways, until next next update then!ü TC!ü**

**DancingBabe- Thanks for the Review!ü And yes, will update as soon as I can.ü Until then!ü TC!**

**guitargirl08 - LOL!ü Thanks you so much.ü Ahehehe.ü It's really good to see the reviews to reach a hundred and eighty-six.ü At first, nobody liked this story at all...:( Lol!ü But anyways, thanks for the support!ü THANK YOU SO MUCH!ü Until next Update then!ü**

**MysteryALASKA- Camp? That's awesome!ü I hope this would reach you before you go!ü But if it didn't, then, grab a cup of cocoa, sit back and read.ü Hope it would relax your tiring weekend.ü Camps are tiring. But they are fun indeed.ü For me, though.ü Anyways, Until then!ü TC!**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - Lol.ü That was one scary idea.ü I'll make sure i'd put on my list of not-to-dos to insult futuremoviemaker... creepyyyyy Anyways.ü Thanks for the review!ü And guess what?ü I'm trying to find a nice signature sign off for me.ü I reallythink that yours is really cool.üWhat do you think of TC?ü As in Take care.ü (ofcourse you know that. You are not dumb!ü Silly me.ü Please ignore.) Lol!ü Well, I know I won't be as cool as you.ü Anyways, take care then!ü I mean TC!ü Until nextUpdate!ü **

**chaste-aeon - Yeah!ü That was the title!ü My Sassy Girl.ü** **I remember now.ü The Windstruck,THATI remember thoroughly.ü That's my favorite movie, by theway.ü And as you can see, this story is based from it.ü Lol!ü **

**Anyways, about the gender confusion, it's alright.ü Misunderstanding.ü I thought you said he.ü Anyways, yeah, the ice cream.ü She remembered him again... Sometimes I feel pity for her already. Though it is fictional, I sometimes think that I torture her too much with sadness... Am I torturing her too much?**

**Sorry about that.ü Just wondering about it for almost a while.ü Anyways, until next update then!üTC and always be happy!ü**

**catgurfurreel - Wherever you are, I am still thanking you. You really boosted this story up. THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!ü **


	31. Chap 31

**Disclaimer: Hmm... **

**A/n: Hey.ü Here's the next chappie. **

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 31

Dilemma

Opening the door of the beautiful conference room, Ron stared at the luxurious, extravagant room before him. It was implausibly majestic, full of plush sofas and carved premium wood, with silk curtains and expensive paintings. The lights were dim, giving the night an extra exotic touch. He had lived in rich people's lifestyle for a few years already. But this five star hotel was by far the best of all he had seen. Perhaps David Milgates owned it. It was probable.

Seeing a silhouette by the window, Ron stood still and cleared his throat. It looked as if the man didn't notice his presence.

He seemed like he was just staring at the window.

"Good evening Weasley." David started, not even facing him. "We have finally met."

Ron furrowed his brows. That voice sounded familiar. "Yes, I think it is very fortunate." He answered. He swore he knows that voice.

David smiled. "Well, I believe that your company had agreed on the merger plan my assistant had requested of you." He said. "I think it would be great to work with you."

Ron's eyes almost rolled out of his sockets. _He knows that voice. _He's damn sure of it.

"Hell." Ron suddenly said.

David just frowned. "You think I am joking, _Weasley?" _

Ron's blood boiled. "You son of a bitch."

Draco smirked and turned around to face his old friend Ron Weasley. It had been a while. "Now, now, I thought we were over calling names?"

Ron couldn't help it but fume. "What in bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" He spat. "You bastard slug. David Milgates, huh?"

Draco laughed. It was indeed a pathetic name. "It's really funny, isn't it? At least I have left my initials in it."

"Initials my ass." He wanted to kill him. "What the hell do you want?"

"I just want the merger plan, fulfilled. I could use your sales company to sell out my models. I have created new advanced PC's and links for—"

"I don't give a damn about your work, asshole. Consider the merger plan aborted."

Draco cocked his head. "I'm giving you a _favor_, Weasley. With my models, your company would have the highest rates in the whole world."

"Stop talking bullshit, Malfoy." His temper was getting hold of him. "You're doing this because of Hermione."

Draco paused, hearing her name. It had been a while since he had heard her name. "This is not about her. I'm just doing my job."

Ron sighed and turned on his heel. "Forget it. You're wasting my time."

He walked to the door and suddenly paused, holding the knob. "You think you could buy me like this? Think _twice_. You have hurt her before; I can't let you do that twice."

He slammed the door, leaving Draco alone.

* * *

She sat in the cozy plush sofas in the colorful living room of Ginny's house, staring at the fluffy pillows. It's all still the same, the wrong color combinations of neon green and yellow, the bright pink curtains, the lavender table cloth. It seemed sickening when you look at it for the first time. But then, staring at it long enough, it didn't look so bad.

How she wished she could see his sickened face, pale and weak knowing he's in a house like this. He couldn't stand in a place like this. Not him.

"Ron's still not around?" Seamus asked, seeing Hermione dreaming the night away. Ginny was in the kitchen, preparing the supposed dinner. And little Relina was playing doll house across Hermione.

Hermione smiled glumly and shook her head. "He's meeting with the famous David Milgates. Expect him to be late."

"I see." Seamus nodded. "Neville?"

"He couldn't make it. He's up with their Orlando Florida project. He said he'd be gone there by now."

Seamus frowned. Everybody seemed to be busy these days. "I just hope Ron gets here as early as possible.

But then, surprising them both, they heard the doorbell sing its newly improved melodic sound, something Ron himself installed for his sister. It sounded like a lullaby. A gift for Relina when she was born.

"It must be him." Seamus shrugged, walking towards the door.

Hermione just watched.

Opening the door, Ron stood with his marvelous black suit, a kind of suit he always wears in times of great meetings and all.

But his face didn't seem cheery. Something must have gone wrong.

Hermione stood up and greeted him. "Decided to be early?"

Ron tried on a smile. But it never erased the annoyance present in his face. "Never thought it would be this brief."

Seamus gave out a laugh, trying to cheer the mood up. It seems like his friends were not in the mood for partying tonight. "Had a tough night, mate?"

Ron sighed and hissed. It wasn't just tough. It pissed him off. "Yeah, I could consider it that way."

"How was David Milgates? What does he look like?" Hermione asked conversationally. She rarely sees Ron this fumed and annoyed in his work. He loved his work.

Hearing that stupid name did nothing but heat him up more. "He's a jerk."

Seamus and Hermione gave each other a look.

"Don't ask." Ron abruptly added. He couldn't tell them about that yet. No. Especially to Hermione.

Everything seems fine with her. He couldn't ruin her. Not in a million life times. Not just because of that asshole. _Asshole. _Ron hissed in his mind. He really had the passion to kill him.

Seamus sighed. "Well then, you guys want a drink?"

Hermione shrugged. Ron gave them a curt nod.

Seamus sighed and went for the kitchen. This would be a long night.

* * *

Gathering up in the table, they started lighting up the candles in the cake and sang "Happy Birthday". It had been two years already. Two long years.

Staring at them, Hermione felt glad seeing her niece's eyes pop out in excitement. Gifts were placed before her. And she let her eyes feast on them for a full minute.

"I open, mommy?"

Ginny laughed and pecked her daughter's cheek. "Of course dear. Let's check out Uncle Ron's!"

Grabbing the small box from the table, Relina ripped the wrapper off and drooled over the box. Opening it slowly, her face shone with happiness, seeing the small music box. Opening it, there was a necklace inside, and the box started to sing a melodious song.

"Wow! Thank you Uncle Ron!" The girl shrieked.

Ron smiled at her and pecked her cheek. He still looked gloomy. "It's an antique music box. You better take care of it."

Ginny gave her brother a side long look. "Where did you get these kind of stuff?"

Ron grinned. "I got in from the auction last weekend in my trip to Ireland."

Ginny and Seamus shook their heads good naturedly.

"Hey, check out my gift too." Hermione laughed, as the little girl started rummaging the rectangular shaped gift.

Opening it, it was a book.

"Wow!" Relina shrieked again, staring at it. It was leather bound book, almost a little old, its pages of cream yellow, its title printed in gold.

Relina tried to read it slowly. "Ba…ba…"

"Basics in Magic. It's for your school." Hermione smiled. She remembered reading that the moment she got on the train on their first year in Hogwarts. Then she met Ron and Harry…

"Aww, that's too sweet, Herm." Ginny sighed, patting her shoulder.

Hermione just watched the child browse through the book, seeing some pictures of different creatures Hagrid usually takes care of, pictures of potions, of famous wizards, and all.

"Thank you, Aunt Herm!" Relina exclaimed, still reading.

"Now, now, don't forget our gift!" Seamus added.

Ginny clapped her hands and smacked her husband's lips. "We got it just the way here. I know you wanted it so badly, baby."

Relina stared at her parents in awe. "My… favorite?

"Yes, honey. We got you a little present." Seamus smiled. Getting something from the counter cabinet, Seamus presented a long wrapped something.

Relina seemed to stop breathing.

"A broom!" Relina screamed and jumped to her parents' arms.

Seamus and Ginny lovingly caught her. "Latest model, Skyline 1000." Seamus added.

Relina caressed it. "Can me fly? Can I mommy? Daddy?"

They all laughed at the child's eagerness.

Seamus knelt down to his daughter. "You want me to teach you?" He smiled, grabbed her hand, and walked off to the backyard.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione followed them, watching the father and daughter bond.

Ginny's eyes watered. "It's really good to see a family like this." Ginny sniffed.

Hermione wrapped an arm around her, staring at the mini broom. She remembered the night they flew into the sky. She was flying. "It really feels good to be back here."

Ron smiled. "Yeah, it is."

Hermione glanced at him, still seeing the confusion in his eyes.

"Don't forget to use the blocking spell! People might see you guys flying around." Ginny added, walking up to them.

Ron and Hermione just kept on watching them.

Ron didn't know what to do.

* * *

**A/n: Yes. Boring. lol!ü Wait up for the coming ones.ü I hope that would help.ü**

**Vegas Chick - Yes, he changed his name.ü Why? Let's just say that he wanted to keep his profile low.ü lol.ü Thanks for the review by the way.ü And yeah, I'll remember that friday is also a weekend.ü Thanks! TC!**

**lost-soul-gal - yeah. He is David Milgates.ü but may I ask, what is sch?ü lol!ü Yeah, yeah, I know I'm dumb. I don't know what it is.ü lol!ü But anyway, I hope you would tell me?ü TC!**

**MissDitzy - loved your review!ü That totally rocks! Yeah!ü Thanks a lot!ü And about the question thing, that sometimes happens.ü I totally have a very low IQ and I have to think really hard for something to register in my damned brain. Seriously. But anyways, thanks for the fab review, and I hope to see you next time.ü TC!**

**mysteriouscharm - lol!ü Hope that hunch goes with this chap!ü TC! Thanks for the review!ü**

**hplucky - Here.ü I hope you got the job thing.ü (Obviously you did.)üIgnore the lady.ü Anyways, thanks for the review!ü Hope to see you on the next chapter.ü TC!**

**curlyqntx- Lol.ü David Milgates. Isn't it silly?ü Anyways, see you soon.ü Will post more.ü TC!ü**

**chaste-aeon - Well, you are a busy person, chaste-aeon. I could tell.ü LOL!ü Anyways, yeah, that movie rocks!ü Love it really.ü And yeah, David is a nice name with a letter "D" for a start.ü Really Matches Draco.ü Anyways, see you again this weekend!ü TC!ü And I hope you get through with all those head aching homeworks!ü I have to do mine too.ü**

**The famous, the glamorous, Gryffindor Drummer - LOL!ü I just liked to say that.ü Anyways, thanks for the TC comment.ü I'd start using it from now till the very end of Fanfiction.ü LOL!**

**TC!**

**Anyways, It's alright.ü Lots of people scare me. I get scared easily.**

**Yeah, a pussy coward girl.**

**Forgive me.ü**

**Hehe.ü Hope to see you then!ü Until this weekend!ü **

**TC!**

**Aurum Potestas Est - Lol.ü Yes, I will post more soon.ü I'm just finishing up some of my hws and when I'm done, I'll post as many chapters as I can.ü Lol.ü And yup, Draco is David.ü Until then!ü See you soon!ü**

**TC!**

**JinxTwix- Yeah, I believe that chapter 30 was pretty lame.ü Sorry about that.ü This chapter is senseless too. But I hope the next chapter after this would clear things up and boost this. It needs a little boosting don't you think?**

**Damn! I have to be inspired!**

**I actually write these chapters before I sleep. And yeah, I always lack sleep these days because of school. And I can't think right when I'm sleepy and when I don't have a cup of coffee in my hand. Yeah, I'm a coffee fiend.ü lol. **

**Anyways, until next update then!ü TC!**

**his-lil-shortie- WELCOME ABOARD!ü It was good that you liked the story.ü Thanks for reviewing it too.ü Yeah, the suspense and all was quite a tough thing to hold on to. But it was worth it.ü Things just pop out of my head.ü Anyways, see you until next update!ü Hope to see you again soon.ü TC!**

**Queen of Duct Tape - Yeah, you really have_ great_ analysis skills.ü Love the way you think.ü You always figure out the everything and your theories are just always right.ü Keep up!ü**

**Anyways, yeah, I live in the Philippines with the double "p".ü lol.ü Schooling system? Hmm... We actually go to school from June to March.ü We have Christmas breaks from December something to January something.ü Then we would also have summer breaks from March something to June something.ü That's how it works here.ü We only have two seasons here.ü Rainy and Summer.ü Boring isn't it? Yeah. I would like a four seasoned country.ü LOL!ü Pf course I love my country too.ü Anyways, July 4 is your independence day right?ü Happy belated independence to your country then!ü lol.ü **

**Anyways, gotta go for now.ü Thanks again for , of course, the marvelous and astoundingly implausible review you have made.ü Until then. TC!ü**

**diabolicalone18 - thanks for the review!ü And WELCOME ABOARD!ü Hope to see you until the end of this fic.ü Until then, TC!ü**

**guitargirl08 - lol.ü That name just popped out of my head.ü Never thought I would use it in one of my stories.ü Anyways, thanks for the review!ü Until next update!ü TC!**

**Dearest catgurfurreel - hey!ü glad you could make it.ü what happened to your account anyway? Anyways, it's up to you if you still want to post.ü It's okay if you don't, really.ü You have given me a lot of help for this.ü and for that, THANK YOU!ü lol.ü Missed you anyway.ü Until then!ü See you!ü TC!**

**And to all people out there, have a good day!ü LOL!ü**


	32. Chap 32

**Disclaimer: Lol.ü Who else owns Hp?**

**A/n: Hehe... I was actually thinking if I was still to post this or not.ü But heck, since I'm done with my hws for today, better post this now.ü Have fun then.ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 32

Dilemma

It was one heck of a party. Relina learned a few tricks with her brand new broom. Ginny couldn't help it but sentiment on everything. Ron couldn't stop brooding. And Hermione couldn't help but stare out into nothingness.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. For the whole two years.

"Baby's sleeping upstairs already." Ginny announced as everyone helped out cleaning up.

Hermione grabbed a towel and washed the dishes. "She had fun, didn't she?"

"Big time." Seamus smiled, walking towards the door to throw out the garbage.

"Thanks so much guys." Ginny smiled. "This wouldn't turn out like this if it weren't for you."

Ron and Hermione smiled. Both of them were just quiet.

Ginny smiled and followed Seamus, helping him out with the garbage.

Ron and Hermione stayed in the kitchen.

It suddenly felt weird being trapped in an ugly silence with Ron. They never had ugly silences before. Glancing a little at him, he seemed to be absent minded. He was placing the dried up dishes and cups on the wrong compartments.

He even slipped one on the floor.

"Damn it!" Ron cursed, scratching his hand with the broken glass.

Hermione just stared at him, bewildered.

"Ron." She muttered.

Ron just sat on the chair and buried his face on his uninjured hand.

She walked to him and placed a hand on his head. "Let me see."

"I'm fine."

"For Merlin's sake, Ron, I'm a doctor." Hermione insisted and grabbed his wrist. It wasn't that deep.

She grabbed a towel and pressed it on the wound, stopping the blood from gushing out. "What's wrong?" She said.

Ron just stared back at her. "Nothing."

"Stop bickering with me and just answer me." She adamantly said.

Ron scowled at her and hissed. "I'm just tired." He answered. "I'm bloody tired."

"You need a vacation." She added.

He smiled at that. "I don't know. I just don't seem to cope up with work these days." _I can't cope up with that bastard Malfoy. _He thought.

Hermione pulled a stool and sat beside him. "You need a break. Your empire will be just fine. You have millions of people to deal with that kind of stuff for a few days." She explained. "You really need a vacation.

He scowled again and thumped his head on the table. "I don't trust them."

Hermione smirked. "You have to. You can't run the show all by yourself." She pointed out.

He smiled. _She bought it_. "Maybe. Well, this is life anyway." He deduced and ran a hand across his red crop of hair.

Hermione smiled at him. "Me, I'll be having a vacation too." She muttered. She had decided. She guessed she have to tell them too.

Ron looked at her. "What?"

"I'm taking a vacation. Next week." She tried on a smile.

"Well, I guess that'll be good for you." He smiled back. "Where?"

"Well," She sighed. "Canada."

Ron stared at her blankly. She couldn't be. "You're going to find him." He said it more like a statement than a question.

Hermione's smile faded. Maybe she had to go through it the hard way. "I... It's not that simple, I know but—"

"But what?" He couldn't believe her. "He left, Hermione. He _fled._"

"We had a bargain, Ron." She pointed out.

"He's Malfoy, Hermione, for Pete's sake."

"He changed, Ron."

"He's a moron."

"You don't know him."

"He killed Harry."

Hermione's lips quivered. She hated hearing that. "He didn't." She amended. "Voldemort did."

Ron sighed heavily and stood up, paced. He could feel his nerves already. "He's different, Hermione. He'll just hurt you again."

"I don't care anymore." Hermione stood up too. "Ron, I'm hurting, too, waiting for him like this and waiting for the magical coincidence for us too see each other again. I'm just wasting my time."

"No. He did nothing for us but be a pain in the ass. Can't you see what he did to you!" His voice was already rising. His temper was already flickering. "Why are you even waiting for him?"

Hermione could feel it. He really hated Malfoy. "Ron, believe it or not," She started. She gulped first, feeling a lump in her throat. "Believe it or not, I love him."

"No you don't. He's playing with you."

"He's not." She uttered; her voice hardening.

Ron could see tears glimmering in her eyes. But he had to ignore it. For her sake. "Haven't you had enough of him?" He started. He felt really tired. "For all of our lives, he had done nothing to us but worsen them. He made things complicated for us. He's our _enemy_. Ever since."

She shook her head. "You don't know him. You haven't seen the real him."

"I saw his real self for sixteen years already!" He said; his voice thick in anger. "Hermione, don't let him trick you again."

Hermione tried to smile. A tear slipped down her cheek. "I love him, Ron." She whispered. "I really do. If I didn't, I would have forgotten about him. I would have forgotten about him for the two years that had past. But I didn't. I still remember him. I still see his face. I won't stay here any longer. I will find him. I _will."_ She deduced, walking to the door.

But before she could walk out, Ron spoke. "Yes, you may find him."

Hermione stopped, holding on to the door knob.

Ron closed his eyes. He had to risk it. Risk hurting her. "But look around you, Herm." He muttered. He sighed, tiredly. "Look around you. He's not here." He had to do this. _For her sake_. "He's not looking for you."

It stabbed her deeply. Painfully. Excruciatingly.

"He's doing nothing, Herm. He doesn't care."

Hermione opened the door and slid her body outside, slamming it shut. She didn't want to hear more.

Ron just sat on the edge of the counter and pulled at his hair. He hated lying. He hated hurting her like that. But he _had_ to. Had to protect her from him.

But then, he was not so sure of what he was doing.

Or what he did.

* * *

**A/n: Now, now, don't hate Ron so much, alright?ü I just really think it's possible for them to worry about that kind of thing, you know.ü Anyways, next weekend again.ü I mean this coming weekend.ü Lol.ü **

**TC!**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Aningme**


	33. Chap 33

**Disclaimer: ...**

**A/n: Grrr... this is such a hellish week! I think I would die this week. SERIOUSLY. Lots and lots of problems just flew in on me! DAMN! Grr... I'm sorry guys... I'm really sorry if this is really late... I just dealt with very critical problems and I don't think it would end right at the moment... But still, yes, I'll try my VERY best to update as quickly as I could... Forgive me if I would make typos now and then... I don't have much time to recheck it anymore...:c sob sob**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 33

Dilemma

Ron Weasley stared at the rising sun in his office, his face so gloomy and tired. Last night wasn't as great as he had imagined. Guilt was eating him alive.

He didn't know whether he had to let Hermione go in her trip to search for that bastard. In that case, she wouldn't know he's _here. _He's in town.

But then, _what the hell is he doing here? _He had thought of that for millions of times. He couldn't read his head when they spoke last night. He was so angry; he didn't have the chance to figure out what were his intentions.

Perhaps he was really looking for Hermione too.

_Ah, sod him. _

Slumping himself back to his chair, he dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling.

He didn't know what to do.

Remembering her face, she really wanted to look for him. She loves him, he could tell it.

But then, he couldn't trust Malfoy. He just couldn't.

"Sir,"

Jerking from his chair, Ron glared at his monotonic assistant on his speaker. He drew in a large gulp of air before he answered.

"What?"

"Sir, a Draco Malfoy is waiting on line one. He wishes to speak to you."

Ron paused for a while. _What the hell does he want now? _

"Sir?"

"Thank you." Ron dismissed and pressed a button.

There was a long silence.

"Weasley." Draco spoke.

"Malfoy."

Draco paused for a while. "We've spoken really briefly before." He started. "If it's possible, we could continue our discussion today."

"What discussion?" Ron asked.

"Don't pretend that you don't recall, Weasley." Draco hissed, his patience draining out.

Ron was the calm one this time. "What do you want?"

"I just want answers." He said. "I don't give any damn with your company."

"Neither am I with yours." Ron snapped. "You think you'll buy me with your friendly talk last night? I may be stupid. But I'm not that stupid."

"That's great. I thought your mental ability would just get lower with in the years." Draco answered. Ron fumed.

"Is that all you're going to say? Insult me?" Ron muttered. "Well then, I think you're wasting both our time."

"No." Draco interjected. "I have questions."

"I don't need to answer them. I'm not obliged to—"

"Cut the crap and just answer me." Draco insisted. "Where is Hermione?"

Ron paused. He never heard Malfoy call her by her first name. _He never calls her by her given name. _"Why should I tell you?"

Draco kept quiet for a while. He needed to calm his nerves. "She moved."

"You went to her place?"

"Where is she?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Ron repeated. "You did nothing in our lives but ruin them."

"This is not about you and your stupid life, Weasley. It's about her and me."

Ron shot up from his chair, his temper blowing his head off. "There is no _her and you_, Malfoy." He pointed out. "It's just a stupid bargain."

Draco didn't answer.

"So just give it up and let her be. She's happy without you."

_No_, Draco thought. _That's a lie. _"You won't tell me?" He uttered; his voice icy cold and controlled. "That'd be fine. I made a mistake before. A mistake I shouldn't have made. I left her just like that, thinking it's impossible for it to work out. But I was wrong. I'll find her. I'll _find her_, Weasley. Remember that."

He hung up.

Ron plucked his phone from his table and smashed it on the wall. (Talk about tempers.)

* * *

Waking up early for work, Hermione Granger grabbed her keys of her own black sedan and drove down to her new hospital building. She was craving for coffee already and some of those chocolates in her mini fridge in her office. She needed the boost. Walking past the clean white corridors, the head nurse greeted her. No matter how early she comes to work, Mrs. Goldberg always arrives first.

"Pleasant morning, Doc." She said, a pale smile plastered on her face.

Hermione smiled at her, Mrs. Dubley's face crossing her mind. "Good morning, Mrs. Goldberg."

Walking up to her new office, she threw herself on the comfy sofa and looked around. It was a much bigger room than her previous office two years ago. It was a new renovated office, her doors and walls painted in cream white, her sofas plush cream with soft black pillows, and her floors carpeted in full vanilla. There was also a picture of the human anatomy on the far wall across her table, and a small kitchen on the other corner. It was a much more comfy room. But she missed her old one: cramped, but neat in a simple way; her old sofa, ragged and pale, still comfy for her senses. She sighed at that and raked her hand across her hair. She missed her old desk, the one she always sleeps on, waits on for _his _calls. Her old black phone, the one that always rings in the afternoon, the one that makes her capable of hearing his melodious voice every single day.

_Damn it. _

She took a pillow and buried her face in it. She wasn't just thinking about him. She shook her head. NO.

Sighing, she brought her legs up and rested her head on the arm of the chair, staring at the ceiling.

She remembered her talk with Ron last night. It pained her just thinking about it.

_Look around you…_

_He doesn't care. _

She wanted it to be a lie. An obnoxious, fat lie. But then, she couldn't really tell.

Ron's just worried about her.

"May I come in?"

Hermione jerked up, hearing a voice on her door. She stared at her door and stood up, straightening up her white suit.

She opened the door. Ron.

"Ron." She said, merely staring at him.

He smiled. But there were shadows under his eyes. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Hermione nodded, stepping aside for him. She watched him take a good look around and sit on the sofa.

He smiled at her again. "I see that your office is well done already." He commented.

She smiled back and went to the kitchen, taking out two cups of coffee. "Yes, it is." She muttered.

Ron watched her. "I suppose you know why I am here." He suddenly said, as she handed him his cup.

She just sat beside him. "Perhaps you're right." She answered, taking a quick sip of coffee.

"About what?"

"About Malfoy."

Ron sighed and took a sip too. "You've been thinking?"

"Yeah." She blew on the steam. "It has been two years. Two long years."

Ron just kept quiet and drank.

"Maybe I should just forget him. Maybe I shouldn't have gone with that stupid bargain. Maybe, just maybe…" She swallowed her words back, feeling her voice quiver. Her eyes were stinging again. "Ah, sod it." She said, shoving the cup on the coffee table and pressing her palms on her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ron. I just couldn't…"

"I understand." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, enough with the crying."

Hermione smiled, and wiped her eyes dry. "Sorry. I just couldn't help it." She sniffed and settled herself. "It was really stupid to make that bargain."

"At least we knew everything about Harry now…"

Hermione kept silent. He was right. "Well, it's a good way to see it. Harry would be in peace now." She said. Her lips quivered at that.

Ron sighed. "You should find him."

Hermione turned to him, confused. "What?"

"Find Malfoy." Ron repeated, his face straight, his eyes blank.

She didn't get him. "You want me to find him?" She restated. It was too sudden. "I thought…"

"I was wrong." He said. He looked away, not wanting to stare in her eyes and _lie._

He dug in into his jacket pocket in one of his marvelous suits, and took out an envelope.

She stared at it and turned to him. "What's this?"

He smiled. He _managed_ to smile. "A plane ticket to Canada. Tomorrow."

She stared at him, her eyes welling in tears again. "You really…" She slowly held the envelope and opened it. "You really want me… to do this?"

Ron sighed. "Yeah." He said. "Call me when you get there and someone will escort you to a hotel I reserved for you. I am giving you three weeks of stay there."

Hermione's face lightened up and was streaked with tears.

"If you need more time there, I could extend your reservation and send you in some money."

She couldn't help it but hug Ron. "Thank you."

Ron's face drained as he felt her sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her too and slid his hands up and down her back, soothing her.

He wanted to kill himself for doing this.

* * *

**A/n: Yes, short. I'll try to lengthen it more next time.**

**Anyways, the messages...**

**chaste-aeon - I noticed in your recent review that you were in not that really much good mood. I hope you are in a good mood now these days. Because life ought to be happy and joyful. Hell, what am I saying?**

**I'm not even in a good mood now too. Damn. I just want to get over these things going on right now. This is infact what I can call a crisis in my life. Well, crises, that is. Anyways, I hope to see you again next time... I hope you a happy life... TC.**

**P.S. Ron doesn't have a thingfor Hermione. I would never make a fic about them. I'm straight Hermione-Draco too. But of course, if you guys would want, I'd try some other options...**

**lost-soul-gal - I'm sorry for my stupid question! I really didn't know what sch was. Stupid of me... Anyways, ignore the mood, and thanks for the review... I'm sorry if this was way way late than expected... I just hope I would be able to update this earlier next time... TC. Until next time.**

**hplucky - Yeah, I was supposed to update quicker, but as you can see, I updated later. I am truly SORRY for that. I really am. Maybe after I'm done with this little itsy bitsy problem I would update everyday. (Well, that would sound impossible... Since there's school... darn..)**

**Anyways, until next update then... TC.**

**SpiritWell - Yeah, protective bastards. Hate them too. Lots of experiences with them. I actually grew a trauma for them. Anyways, until next update! (Hopefully this weekend...) See you soon. TC...**

**Queen of Duct Tape - It's really sweet of you to worry about this. I'm sorry for worrying you. Don't worry, I won't abort this story. I WOULD NEVER DO THAT. I just had to deal with some stuff, and yeah, they're still not over. Maybe if I finish these damn, none sense problems, I would update two chapters again... Hopefully.**

**Anyways, about your theories, I really liked them. I will always love your reviews no matter what. And I thank you soo much for them. Super. Though, I won't tell you if they are correct or not. Saying it would spoil it. Anyway, Until next update then. Hope to see you guys soon. TC.**

**curlyqntx - I'm really sorry if this was late. I should've updated earlier but...**

**Anyways, yeah, Ron is really hatable right now with all the cursed things he's been doing. But please, don't hate him too much. He's a human being too, you know...**

**Okay, ignore the weirdness coming out of my mouth. Until next update then. TC..**

**mysteriouscharm - it's good to hear that you don't hate Ron. We must pity him too sometimes... Anyways, until next update! TC.**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - Yeah, I know, I suck. I am late again. Anyways, I'll try to submit earlier again... Just got to deal with somethings first... Until then. TC!**

**BrOken.PrOmisez**- **Hey! Welcome aboard! Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, the mood sucks, but please ignore it. Lol. sigh Okay, yeah, Ron is in a state of confusion right now. He is actually blinded that what he is doing is stupid. Yeah, that happens in real life. Anyways, was that vague? Sorry. Have to settle myself for a while.**

**Until next update then. Hope to see you again. TC!**

**Aurum Potestas Est - Sigh. Yeah, it was stupid of Ron. But please forgive him. Lots of people hate him already because of me. I'm sorry Ron.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry if this was really late... I had encountered with a crisis right now. No, Crises I mean. That happens in real life anyway. I just hope it leaves me sooner than later. I hate feeling gloomy and tired. I don't want to think of it anymore.**

**Okay, Until next Update then. Hope to see you guys soon. TC**

**angelfire 2004 - Thanks for that comment. And I think you are a new reviewing reader, right? If so, Welcome aboard! Hope to see you until the end of this story. Until then. TC.**

**Vegas Chick - Lol. I really pity Ron now. And it's my fault you guys hate him. Please give him a chance. I don't want to be eaten by guilt at night. lol. Anyways I am sorry for posting this late. Will try to update earlier. Until then. TC.**

**MysteryALASKA - Welcome back! It's good to hear you having a great time there. Life should be HAPPY. **

**Anyways, will update soon. And thanks for the review!And yeah, Ron doesn't get it at all. **

**Until then. TC.**

**Miss Ditzy - It's really cool to hear your theories about this. I love it. But, I won't say if it is right, it would spoil it. lol. Anyways, it's alright if you weren't able to review sooner. That happens you know. Something just comes up and it will eat you alive! and you won't be able to do the things you have to do...**

**Yeah, crappy mood. Sorry.**

**Anyways, just ignore. Until then. TC.**

**guitargurl08 - thanks guitargurl. I love your reviews too. lol. Thanks a lot. See you on next update. Until then. TC.**

**Samantha - I believe you are new here too... Welcome aboard! And I am sorry if this turned out late. Will try my best to update soon. Until then. TC.**

**blaisezabiniismine - lol. yeah. My Sassy Girl. Love that movie too. lol. Anyways, I know you are a new reviewing reader. I am sure. Welcome Abord! Oh crap. I mean Aboard. lol. Gosh. I think my eyes are playing tricks on me already. Please forgive me. Can't see the right keys to press...**

**Anyways, until next update. Hope to see you there. Until then. TC.**

**catgurfurreel - THANK YOU.**

**Hay... Naiinis na talaga ako... yokoh na... wahh... :'c**


	34. Chap 34

**Disclaimer:...**

**A/n: Yes. Late again. Damn me. Anyways, here's the update. And I am sorry for posting this late. I haven't slept yet so please forgive the errors. Enjoy!**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 34

Dilemma

Everything seemed like a reverie. Hermione jogged herself up her stairs and opened her wardrobe, taking out her clothes and packing them up in her suitcase. She'll be leaving tomorrow morning already. And finally, she could find him.

Neatly running her hands on her folded clothes, she sat back down on her bed and sighed. Canada is a big place to look for him. There might be a chance of not finding him. _There might be._

But at least she had the chance to look for him. She'll look everywhere. She'll search for him.

She smiled at the thought of seeing his gorgeous face again. His silver eyes, his pale skin, his egoistic smirk. She laughed at that and zipped up her suitcase.

She'll find him.

_No matter what._

RIIIINNNGGGG!

Hermione glanced at her phone and took it in a flash. She muttered a greeting and smiled, finding Ginny on the other line.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed, hearing what Hermione said. "You're going to Canada?"

"Yeah." Hermione furrowed her brows. "Didn't Ron tell you about it?"

"No. This is a big surprise for me." Ginny answered. "You're really going to look for him."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah. I guess I am."

"Aww," Ginny muttered. "I hope you the best. You're going to find him. And when you do, kick his ass for me, will you?"

Hermione laughed at that. "I'd be happy to." She smiled.

Ginny chuckled. "It's really good to hear you laugh again, Herm." She deduced.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I just hope I'd find him. Canada is really a big place. It'd be hard to—"

"No, Herm." Ginny crudely cut her off. "You WILL find him and he'll be there. He'll see you and he'll melt into guilt for not finding you himself and for not coming back."

Hermione kept quiet. "I was just wondering about that. What if he doesn't remember me anymore? What if he had somebody else? What if I find him and… he won't take me in?"

"Herm." There was sternness in her voice. "If that happens, I'll fly myself there and _kill _him. I mean that."

Hermione laughed. It never quite fits Ginny's voice to be stern or be anything serious. "I just hope I see him again."

"You will, Herm. You _will_."

* * *

_She's happy without you. _

Ron's voice echoed in his head for the whole day. He couldn't help it but be anxious. It had been two years, anyway. He left her for two _damn _years. He wasted his time thinking of stupid thoughts. He wasted his time deciding.

And now that he had decided, he couldn't find her. She's here, but he couldn't find her.

He grabbed his glass of vodka and smashed it in the wall. It was stupid of him to leave her. It was stupid of him not to look for her on that damn _day._ He just thought that fate decided that they shouldn't be together.

Stupid fate.

_Fate my ass. _

He pulled at his hair and stood up to his window. He stared out at the busy city and wondered.

_She's out there, probably drowning herself with work again._

_Did she move out of her house so I would stay away from her?_

_Did she really hate me because of Harry's death?_

_Did she ever think of me?_

_Did she ever love me?_

Those questions haunted him for all the days that he had stayed away. Those questions ate his being for two years.

_I'll find her. I'll find her and I'll know the answer. _He swore in his mind.

_I'll find her.

* * *

_

Nope. She couldn't sleep. How could she sleep like this? She's going to Canada for Pete's sake. She didn't even know if she was going to find him or not.

What would she even do if she faced him? What would she say? What would she do?

Hell, it was driving her crazy.

* * *

He stared at his computer and started to work on his newest model of a new Multitop computer full set with homing devices, computing operations, office workshops, security tight devices, and other features he thought it would be beneficial to add.

He wouldn't sleep for now. He couldn't sleep. It made him uneasy thinking she's out there, unreachable. He had done millions of things he didn't know he was capable of. But now, finding her is the only thing he wanted to do. And yet, he couldn't. He didn't know where to start. Where to look. She had moved away from her old apartment, she moved hospitals too. And Mrs. Dubley already retired too, disabling him to ask her about where she could have moved. Dan Merrill is out of town. And he couldn't possibly talk to Ginny about her too. He just couldn't. He wasn't ready to talk to them yet. Not yet. And Ron, well, he didn't go well too. They both ended up biting each other's asses. He couldn't stand him any more.

He guessed he had to find her by himself.

* * *

Five fifteen in the morning, her favorite time of the day. She stood up from her bed and took a short shower, dressing up for a short walk around the hood. She'd be leaving by eleven. And she would want to take a good look around before she leaves. Things might not be the same when she comes back here. Either with him, or without him.

Destiny must decide.

* * *

He was staring at the clock with a bowl of strawberry ice cream on his lap, reading five fifteen in the morning. He wondered what she would be doing at this moment.

* * *

Holding a cone of strawberry ice cream, she strolled around the park where he told her he would be leaving her. It still pained her, reckoning what had happened.

She sat at the same bench she sat on. She stared at the same tree across her where she threw her ice cream before.

She couldn't help it but wonder.

_Is he thinking about me? _

She smiled at her thought and continued walking.

* * *

He took his jacket and decided to take a short walk around the city. He needed air to think, to clear up the fog in his head. He wanted to drop by her old apartment just to see it.

He wished she would be there.

* * *

She stared at the building she had lived in for seven years: her old apartment. It was still the same after she had left. Though there were more plants on the porch now with the care of the new care taker, it still looked the same.

How she wished she could give him a call to paint on the gate with a new black paint. The old one had chipped a little. She smiled at that thought and just stared.

* * *

He took one short trip to the park and headed to the apartment. It was still looking good after two years. Though the gate looked like in need of some polishing. He smiled at that thought. She would call him to work on it. And he would come at five fifteen.

Of course that would be impossible.

Looking around, he noticed how quiet this hood was. A few people were just walking by. The shop keepers were starting to open their shops. And a few cars dropped by.

There was a man in a dark coat walking towards a coffee shop. There was a red haired lady, mostly forty from the lines on her face, looking at some flowers. And there's this hazel haired girl nearby the book shop across the street.

His eyes blinked at the girl. He blinked again.

"Hell." He muttered. _It couldn't be._

He started walking towards her. Then ran after her.

"Hermione!"

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him.

The girl shrieked and stared at him in horror. "What the hell! Who are you!"

Draco stared at her, his breath hitching. It wasn't her.

"I…" He was in shock. "I'm sorry…"

He turned around and ran away.

* * *

Hermione stopped at her steps a street away from her old apartment, and listened for a while. She thought she heard someone call her name.

* * *

**A/n: No comment. **

**Well, one comment, at least. That was a sarcastic chapter. Boring, yeah, but please forgive me...**

**SpiritWell - Stupid protective bastard or not, he's still human. lol.**

**mysteriouscharm - Thanks for the comment. I really needed that...**

**Vegas Chick - It is really nice to know that you are not a violent person. Because most of the readers wanted to kick Ron's ass right now. And I caused that. Sorry Ron Weasley!**

**guitargirl08 - Please don't say so! I am feeling guilty of this... It is eating me alive.**

**JinxTwix - Since Draco is David Milgates, it illustrated that he went back already that same week when Hermione decided to look for him. And hate Ron or not, Ron urged Hermione to go to Canada in order for them not to meet. lol. And Hermione moved in between the two years Draco had been away. Moved hospitals even. That's how it was done. I would do the same too, if ever that happens to me. I hate sad memories lingering around. Anyways, thanks for the support. TC.**

**Queen of Duct Tape - Lol. Ron has a complicated mind. And, yeah, I've been having problems. I was hoping it to end last week, but perhaps, it didn't. **

**Anyways, the thing I said. The "**naiinis na talaga ako... yokoh na... wahh**". Lots of you asked me what it meant. That really made me laugh. Anyways, it is a tagalog sentence. Tagalog is the language we use here in the Philippines. (a.k.a. Filipino) And it literally means "I am really mad. I don't like it anymore... wahh..." 'It' is the thing I am problematic about. And wahh is just a sound of wailing. You know, people cry? **

**Anyways, ignore that. That was just plain silly. Forgive me, I've been in an awful mood for two weeks. That was a new record, and I hope this won't extend next week...**

**Okay, that's all for now... Until next update... TC.**

**curlyqntx - Yeah, that was awful of Ron. But people have different ways of thinking. And perhaps he thought wrong. And, yeah, I won't die. I will hold on. Thanks for that. TC.**

**eeesah - lol. Welcome aboard sa aking bangka. Nakakatuwa naman na mei kababayan akong nagbabasa nito. Astig. **

**Ron is just being pathetic. But please don't hate him like the others. Naguguluhan lang siya. Tao rinnaman siya eh... lol. **

**Anyways, until next time. TC.**

**xxcottoncandyxx- Actually, I haven't decided yet whether it would be a happy ending or not. But anyways, Welcome Aboard! It's good to see new names. By the way, I'm sorry for making you cry. lol. I didn't mean it to be that so sad. Anyways, until next time then... TC**

**Hazelocean - Hey, Welcome aboard! Thanks for reviewing this and my other fic. It kinda cheer me up. Anyways, hope to see your name on the next chapters. Until then. TC.**

**XadraineMalfoy - Thanks for that comment. And Welcome aboard. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and please hang on. Thanks. Until Then, TC.**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - lol. Thanks for assuring me about the updating thing. I was actually thinking that you guys would kill me if I wouldn't update on time. But of course, I will try to update as soon as I can. But as for now, that's a little vague. And I hope that will change next week. **

**About your theories, they are good. But I won't spoil the story. lol. Bad me.**

**Anyways, until then! TC.**

**MysteryALASKA - lol. Thanks for that review. It was really comforting. And yeah, you got Ron right.**

**MissDitzy - The cow thing just made me laugh. lol! Thanks for that! AHAHAHAH! **

**Ehem, back to the message.**

**Yeah, Draco is in town and Hermione's going to Canada because she thought he was still there. And, the hospital thing, she actually moved hospitals. As in new building, new co-workers, and everything. She had been promoted you see. To what position, I don't know. What do you think?**

**lol. And yeah, you got Ron right too. Your hypothesis, well, we'll see about that. lol.**

**And the "Hayy... naiinis na talaga ako... yokoh na... wahh...:'c" Is just a stupid tagalog sentence. I was (or still am) feeling awful. And literally it means: "Sigh, I am really mad. I don't like it anymore... wahh... sad face (if you tilt your head to the left, it is a sad face with a tear.) The wahh is just a wailing sound of a person crying. "Wahhh!" lol. It's just a language from our country.**

**Thanks also for reassuring me with the updating thing... I had been having problems with that too... But I guess it'll be okay... I'll try to update earlier again like before...**

**Oh, before I forgot, Thanks for your fabulous review. Cheered me up all the way.**

**Br0ken.Pr0misez - Yeah. It's Ron's fault. lol. Actually it's my fault. I made him do that. Anyways, thanks for the review... And will try to update earlier..**

**natyslacks -Welcome aboard! And please don't hit yourself for this.Guilt will eat me again tonight. lol. Anyways, it isreally frustrating. I just hope the next chapters would make it a little better.**

**But I guess that'd be just impossible.Until then! TC.**

**lightning8star - Welcome aboard! And yes,you are hooked with me now. HAR HAR! Joke. Just kidding. lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy the rest of the story. And I will try to update faster. Until then, TC.**

**Aurum Potestas Est - It's alright. I have sinned too. I posted this late. But anyways, welcome back and thanks for the review. And too bad for Ron, you hate him too. Anyways, Until next update again! TC.**

**catgurfurreel - Am still thanking you. lol.**


	35. Chap 35

**Disclaimer: It's hers.**

**A/n:OMG. Didn't I post this last week!**

**OH NO DON'T TELL ME IT WASN'T POSTED!**

**DAMN IT!**

**Sorry guys. I promise I really thought I already posted thislast weekend.I was only waiting for reviews and I was surprised I wasn't getting any. **

**That was stupid of me. I really thought you guys deserted me.**

**Stupid stupid, aningme.**

**Anyways... FORGIVE ME!**

**So... Moving on... This is really, really short. Couldn't make it anymore longer.ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 35

Dilemma

Draco Malfoy walked down the sidewalk in distress.

He really thought it was her.

His heart still hitched thinking what if it _was_ her. His blood pumped through his veins wildly with that thought. He wouldn't know what to do. He wouldn't know what to say even.

Glancing at his watch, he realized it had been five hours since he'd been walking around. He suddenly felt tired, maybe because he hadn't slept the whole night. But then he ignored it and crossed the street, wanting a sip of coffee from a nearby coffee shop. He needed the boost. He needed to calm himself.

Walking further, he watched as the people go in and out of the coffee shop. The streets are getting busier now at this hour. He hissed at it and walked on.

He hated crowded places. He cursed himself for not bringing his damn car. He was too oblivious to even think of bringing a car.

Having a few more feet away from the coffee shop, a small girl, probably a two year old, caught his attention. She was beautiful and was so small in contrast to the crowd, her red curly hair glowing out of the black coats of the people around her. She was holding a ball, bouncing it on the pavement. But then, unable to catch it, it rolled off the sidewalk into the street.

His eyes grew wide in horror.

"No!" He screamed, seeing the child run after the ball, into the roaring street of cars. In reflex, he jumped into the street, made a rumble jumble, and grabbed the girl off into the other sidewalk.

His sight blurred through, feeling the slight pain on his right arm where he landed and the numbing shock in his head, and hearing the screams of the other people.

His sight was starting to black out, but he shook it off and forced himself to be awake.

He looked down in his arms, seeing the little girl crying.

"My baby!" Someone screamed. Draco deduced it was the mother.

As she ran towards them, Draco squinted at the mother, his head woozy from the incident. The little girl just kept on crying in his arms.

"Oh thank God, my baby!" The woman started crying too, grabbing the little girl from him.

Draco just narrowed his eyes at the woman, his head throbbing in pain.

The woman turned to him. There were tears of joy and terror in her face, her lips a little crooked of a smile. She opened her mouth to speak, wanting to thank him. But then, her words drifted off. She wasn't able to blurt a word.

Draco rubbed his eyes and squinted at the woman again. He couldn't see clearly. Not even her face.

"Oh my… Merlin." The woman said.

He knew that voice. Did he? "Wea—Weasley?" He stammered.

Ginny's eyes watered. "Oh my Merlin…"

Draco tried to stand up, ignoring the pain in his head. He held up a hand on the back of his head where the pain was, and felt something wet.

He looked at his hand and found blood.

"Ma- Malfoy?" Ginny asked, staring at him.

Draco gazed at her, finally getting into his senses. Ginny Weasley was standing in front of him, her face covered with tears, her eyes wild red with shock.

"Weasley?" He asked again. He looked at the little girl in her arms, still crying from shock. "She's yours?"

Ginny just stared back at him. "Why on earth are you here!" She exclaimed.

Draco settled himself a little and winced, feeling pain on his right arm. He must've landed badly on the cement floor.

"Look at you." Ginny said. Tears were still slipping down her cheeks, holding her daughter in her arms. "You're hurt."

"Is she going to be alright?" Draco asked, staring at the child.

"Baby?" Ginny cooed, rocking her daughter gently. "Baby, look at me." She caressed her tear soaked cheeks. The little girl shivered and sobbed. "You're safe now. I'm here…"

The little girl just cried as Ginny rocked her child in her arms.

Draco bent over to the girl and wiped the tears away. "Stop crying now little girl."

"Her name's Relina." Ginny muttered, her face reddening from crying.

Draco smiled at her. "Relina." He said. "You'll be alright, Relina."

"Malfoy, why are you here?" Ginny asked again. "You should be in Canada."

"I just came back a week ago. I had some stuff to do." He said, as he pressed a cloth on the back of his head to stop the bleeding. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm scared…" The child answered, burying her face in her mother's shoulder. Ginny just smiled at her.

"Don't be, baby. You're safe now. You're safe now…"

"You want me to bring her to a hospital?"

Ginny just shook her head, regaining composure. She wiped away her tears and settled herself. "I'll take her. But maybe you should too. You look like hell."

There were shadows under his eyes. His head was bleeding. And his right arm went limp. He ought to go to a hospital.

"I'll be fine." He said and sighed. "I'll be going then. See you around Weasley."

He quickly turned around from her and started to walk away.

"Malfoy." Ginny called out.

He stopped.

"Maybe I should tell you."

"About what?"

Ginny paused for a while as if to think. "Hermione."

Draco just stood.

"I guess you're finding her then?"

"Yeah, I am." He admitted, still not turning to her.

"Well," Ginny sighed. "She's finding you too."

Draco's eyes went wide. He turned to Ginny and stared at her in utter shock. "What did you say?"

"She's flying to Canada today. At this time. You could catch her there if you go now."

Draco abruptly turned around and caught a cab.

He's going to the airport.

* * *

**A/n: That was really short and brief. Forgive me for that. And sorry again. I really thought I posted this last week.**

**And by the way, I wrote these messages a week ago. So sorry if it is not updated...**

**Here goes...**

**JinxTwix - lol. You'll get it in the next chapters. Until then! lol.**

**Vegas Chick - Don't worry, your comments really helped me with this.ü And yeah, I am in a good mood today. Sleepless nights are over for me... Hopefully.**

**mysteriouscharm - lol. I loved reading your reaction to this. But actually, a lot had called me evil because of what I have done. Well, I warned you before. Even in the very first chapter. That this is insanity. But, yet again, insanity isn't that bad if you get used to it. lol! Anyway.ü Until then!**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - lol. Thanks for reviewing this. I just cheer up when I see you name. Until then. TC!ü**

**curlyqntx - yeah, it was so close. But heck, I just love doing that.ü**

**lost-soul-gal - lol. I am quite cheered up today.ü I felt like I am over lifting that big burden of mine. I just hope those things won't happen to me again...**

**And yeah, it was evil of me. lol.**

**chaste-aeon - lol. It's alright. I don't take it against you guys if you weren't able to review. Some people just have to do things more important than this. lol!ü **

**And yeah, Ron is just so... so bad. There. Bad Ron. lol! But he has to do that to be Ron. Ron is just like that. Well, that's how I see him. lol! Anyways, until then!**

**RnB Diva Gurl - lol. Welcome Aboard! It is good that you liked the story. I have gone through a lot for this story. But it was worth it. lol! Anyways, hope to see you soon! TC!**

**Queen od Duct Tape - I am so cheered up with your reviews. lol! It is really cheering me up. I love reading things about you and what things you do over there. And I was laughing SERIOUSLY with your friend and the shoe and the spelling thing... LOL!ü That was really cute.ü **

**Anyways, yeah, I am in a good mood today. I hope this is not just a short break of my misery. I hope it is the end of it. Two months? Woah. I can't live with that! I might die with that. I try my best to live as happy as I can be. Life is just too short to live it miserably. Might as well be happy. But then, some times you can't just help it. As I did for the last two weeks. I just snapped. But anyways, enough of my nonsense philosophies.ü **

**Moving on... Thanks for the review. As always, I love the way you analyze the story. And yeah, Serendipity has to kick in at some point. lol!ü Until then, TC!**

**Br0ken.Pr0misez - lol.ü I am glad you don't hate Ron and that YOU know that It is entirely my fault.ü The guilt of causing public hatred to Ron just kills me slowly. That was mean of me, I know. lol!ü Anyways, much more insanity for the next chapters... Until then! TC!**

**MysteryALASKA - lol.ü I just hope they DO find each other.ü**

**Miss Ditzy - Gosh. I caused your hatred for Ron. lol! But please don't hatehim-hatehim. Please... I pity Ron very much...**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews...**

**Your reviews cheered me up very much. lol!ü I love your theories and the way you view this story.ü I just hope that you someday write a story too. Because I can see your potential.ü lol!ü **

**Anyway, about my miserable two weeks, it is over. Well, I think it is and I hope it is.ü A whole year? Gosh! That is much more longer than Queen of Duct Tape! I would be dead by then! Yeah, obviously I can;'t handle sadness pretty well. I just like living a life full of Happiness. It is too short, anyway. **

**lol. enough about talks on life!ü Anyways, thanks again for yourFABULOUS review! And i hope to see you again.ü Until then! TC!ü**

**AnjaliMalfoy - lol. Welcome aboard!ü Thanks so much for reviewing my stroy chapter after chapter.ü It really made me feel good.ü **

**Anyways, forgive me for being evil.ü I have warned you guys about this on the very first chapter that this is full of insanity.ü I just hope you won't hate me in the next chapters. lol!ü **

**See you then. TC!ü**

**the girl trapped in a dream - lol. yeah, it is sad to see them like this. lol.ü And it is my fault... I am sorry. I just hope happy chapters would come after all this.ü Until then, TC!ü**

**his-lil-shortie - lol.ü I think you are familiar. Are you a new Reviewing Reader?ü Well, if you are, Welcome Aboard!ü I just remember sending in a message to lil shortie before.ü I'm just not sure if you are that person.ü lol!**

**Forgive me if you are that same person! I guess my brains is starting to melt already. (Eew. Ugly picture.) Anyways, Thanks for the review!ü Loved it and it indeed cheered me up. lol!ü Thanks a lot and I hope to see you soon.ü TC!**

**Cocoamo1223 - Thanks for the review!ü And please don't hate Ron... Lot of people hate him already and I didn't mean to add up more people to that!ü lol. Just blame everything on me.ü Until then, TC!**

**Arwen12323 - lol.ü Thanks for the review. And Welcome aboard!ü I hope you enjoyed this.ü But what I really hope is that you guys won't hate me for the next chapters.ü I WARN YOU GUYS, it is a REAL pisser.ü lol. Anyways, Until then! TC!ü**

**Aurum Potestas Est - It really amazes me seeing you managing to NOT hate me.ü I am practically torturing them! But anyways, I hope you won't be mad at me for the next chapters. It is just pure evil. Until then! TC!ü**

**guitargirl08 - lol. Thanks for the review!ü And I hope you enjoy the next ones.ü lol!ü Until then! TC!**

**SpiritWell - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR NOT HATING RON! It really feels good. lol!ü Anyways, much more evilness on the next chapters.ü I just hope you guys won't grow to hate me. LOL!ü Until then!ü TC!**

**annis- lol. Welcome aboard!ü It really cheers me up when you guys react that way.ü Yeah, Eviul of me.ü But please, hang on.ü See more insanity and enjoy it while it lasts.ü lol! Until then! TC!ü**

**angelfire 2004 - lol.ü thanks for liking this.ü It really is sad if you look at it, but I hope you enjoy this fun while it lasts.ü Until next update then! TC!ü**

**Lol. It is good to be Happy.ü I hope you guys out there are happy too.ü **

**By the way, catgurfurreel, wherever you are, I still thank you.ü**

**Okay, new reviewers, WELCOME ABOARD!**

**anonymous - lol... thanks for the review... And I'm sorry if I didn't update earlier... This is stupid...**

**Liz - Wow, I let the week past without any update. That was just stupid of me! Anyways, hope you enjoy this. Worked hard on it, really. lol.**

**And to all of you, thanks for waiting. And sorry again if the author was so stupid of forgetting to post this. **

**Angry at myself,**

**Aningme**


	36. Chap 36

**Disclaimer: Lol. Let us just laugh it out loud!**

**A/n: Yeah, I am still feeling stupid for what happened. And I am still sorry about it. Darn. That was really stupid. **

**Okay. I'll stop. **

**But of course, I will pay the price of being late because of stupidity.ü Yup, another chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**One of the most confusing chapters.ü **

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 36

Dilemma

She stared at the busy premises of the airport and just stood there.

She doesn't know if she ought to go.

Yeah, she wanted to find him.

It is damn true that she would want to see him.

And it is the cursed truth that she loves him.

_What the hell do you want, Hermione? _She told herself. She could feel her feet glued to the ground. Her body seemed to be heavy. And she's definitely standing along the crossroads now.

_This is just taking a step farther. That's all. _She thought. She heaved a sigh and started to walk down the two glass doors of the airport, walking into a major turning point of her life.

* * *

He could feel his muscles tense as he sat restlessly on the cab's passenger seat. He cursed under his breath as he stared at the sea of cars clogging the narrow street. He glanced at his watch and back to the window, ignoring the sting of pain behind his head. 

The driver glanced at him, and suddenly jerked on his seat. "Sire, you're bleeding! Are you sure we're to go to the airport? We could drop by a hospital down the block."

Draco drifted from his trance and stared back at the driver. The driver just squinted at him and waited for his answer.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." He said dismissively, turning back to the window. "Can't we go any faster than this?"

"No, sire. Overtaking would be against the rules." There was an Asian accent on his voice. He raked his hands through his black hair and rubbed his dark eyes. His yellow skin gleamed in grease. "And besides, you should take a break."

Draco just pulled his head back and pressed the bridge of his nose to release the pressure. "I don't have enough time…"

"Time is gold. But it can gleam later." He laughed.

Draco just slumped on his seat and winced. It would be a long ride.

* * *

Hermione sat quietly on a bench, holding on to her own luggage. It wouldn't be a while and she'd be leaving. But still, second thoughts hunted her. 

_What if he wasn't really serious about it?_

_What if he has someone else out there?_

_Why did he leave anyway?_

_Did he really have that business trip or was it a bluff?_

_Did he really mean it when he said…_

She sighed heavily and groaned, burying her face in her palms. She wanted to get through this with a clear head. But she couldn't help it but flood herself with doubt.

_Yeah. That's just what I need.

* * *

_

Talk about small talks.

Draco took in deep breaths as he stepped in the airport. It had been a terrible ride in that cab. The driver was just crazy. He seemed to drain his blood out with his no ending chatters and matters. It just made everything worse.

Walking further, he started for his search. He checked the time again. _Quarter to eleven. She had to be here._ He thought and glanced around.

Flight 180 to Canada will be boarding shortly.

* * *

Hermione grabbed her phone in paranoia and started to dial Ginny's number. She wanted someone to reassure her that she was doing the right thing. She wanted to assure herself that she had to do this. 

"Oh Crap." She hissed, watching her phone die out. It was out of battery.

Glancing around the lobby, she found a phone booth on the other end. She stood up and dug in her jacket pocket for some coins.

* * *

_Damn it! _He screamed in his head. His arm was thoroughly limp, not being able to move it at all. He could feel the back of his head drip with blood of his own, making his vision blurry. He could feel his knees wobble already, and his world was spinning. 

_I should find her. I should find her now… _He insisted and walked on. He ignored the people staring at him eccentrically. He knows his head is cracked up. No need to stare please.

* * *

_Ah bloody Hell!_ Hermione cursed, slamming the phone back to the receiver. Ginny wasn't home. She must've taken a morning walk with Relina today. 

Maybe she could call Ron.

* * *

Draco could barely walk to the corner nearby the coffee shop of the airport. His head was still throbbing in excruciating pain. 

"Hermione, is everything alright?" Ron asked, hearing Hermione's breathe-in and breathe-out habits.

She took another big breath and closed her eyes. "I don't think I can do this Ron…" She muttered; her voice a little quivering. She was getting confused all over again. She's dancing along doubt again.

"Hermione, we talked about this already."

"I know. But I'm not so sure again, Ron. I really don't know if I should do this or what."

Hearing the slight crack of her voice made him shiver. He had to lie again. "You can do this Hermione. He's just a step away."

"I know." Tears were threatening to fall. "I know… It's just that… Merlin… I don't know if he'd take me in or he'd… he'd…"

"It doesn't matter." He said. "Whether he does or does not, it's his loss, anyway. You took the chances. He didn't. That makes you better than him."

Hermione sniffed and sighed. She calmed herself down before she spoke. "I guess you're right…"

* * *

Draco closed his eyes and calmed himself. After a while, he forced himself to walk on and find her. He won't let her slip off of him again just like that. He wouldn't make that same damn mistake. Never again.

* * *

Walking back to her seat, she waited as the PA system announced other flights' boarding. After a while, it would be her flight. 

She breathed in and out again, feeling her heart skip a beat. She was feeling deadly anxious already. Deadly anxious.

* * *

"Passengers of Flight 180 please proceed to Gate 7 for boarding. Passengers of Flight 180 please proceed to Gate 7 for boarding."

* * *

Hermione felt her heart stop.

* * *

Draco couldn't breathe.

* * *

Standing up from her seat, she joined up the other passengers and lined up. She stared back at the airport and held back a sob. 

She was afraid.

* * *

Draco managed to run for Gate seven, seeing the people pass through into the narrow tunnel to the airplane. He felt the surge of panic as he saw a few people left boarding. And she wasn't there. 

_Damn it! Where is she!_

Looking around, he was feeling his energy drain out. Everyone had passed the boarding gate. And the plane was starting its run up.

He turned to the gate and attempted to pass.

"Sir, I'm sorry but the plane is already boarding. If you would still want a flight to Canada we could refund your ticket and exchange it into the afternoon flight at—"

"I don't need a damn flight." He snapped. "I have to get there. Someone's there that shouldn't be there."

"Sir, I'm sorry. If you don't have a ticket, then please step back and purchase one."

"You don't understand."

"We will not hesitate to call the security."

Draco glared at the lady in uniform, her red dyed lips straight and narrow, her face stern and serious.

"Now, sir, please step back." She said. "Do you need medical help sir?"

Draco sighed and walked away, ignoring her. The lady just watched him and stared at his bleeding head.

He managed to run to the glass window and saw the airplane boarding off. Watching it drifting into the air, he could feel hot tears stinging his eyes. He was damn too late again. Just too late.

Slowly slipping down unto the floor, he sat down there and buried his face in his palms. His head was still throbbing, but he didn't care anymore.

She was gone.

* * *

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't stand any more. She couldn't settle her heart beat. She's in a rumble. 

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't imagine in the world.

She just stood there, staring at the man she had been looking for the past two years.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat before the glass window, his head buried in his arms. 

He didn't know what to think of anymore. He felt so tired already. He felt so stupid. He could feel his head drifting off. He could feel his consciousness slipping into a dark abyss. He was letting go.

But then, he suddenly felt someone standing beside him, staring down at him. He was expecting it to be the lady in uniform again, probably annoyed at him. But he doesn't give a _damn_.

"Leave me be." He said dismissively; his voice icy cold.

But then, it didn't leave.

He felt it kneel down before him, still staring at him. He suddenly heard a few sobs, disconcerting and baffling him. He looked up, and saw her face, streaked with tears.

Hermione Granger stared back at him, a smile carved on her face.

He couldn't speak at first. He just gazed at her face. Her beautiful face, her hazel eyes…

She gulped and tried to speak. "What…" Her voice cracked, as more tears came. "What took you so long?"

Unshed tears welled up in his eyes suddenly.

"You're bleeding." She said, concern streaking her face.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He said. He stretched out his hands to touch her face.

Her beautiful face…

She was smiling at him, her emerald eyes.

He wanted to hold her, hold her close.

He wanted to keep her, keep her with him.

As he stepped closer, her face seemed to melt. The last thing he remembered was her smile.

* * *

**A/n: Lol.ü I guess the end is nearer than I thought.ü But I am not saying that this is the end.ü **

**You'll know what I mean.**


	37. Chap 37

**Disclaimer: Weh. Why am I still putting this part up anyway?**

**A/n: Lol. I love how you people react. It just regenerates me.ü LOL! Anyways, I want to thank you all guys for sticking with me in this whole insanity. Please, forgive me too for my evilness. LOL! Yeah, I know some of you hate me because of that.**

**Damn, I can't even remember if I was able to post last week or not. I think I am having memory gaps already.**

**And I apologize in advance now because I won't be able to post personalized messages right now... SORRY!**

**I MEAN IT.**

**I AM DAMNLY SORRY! It's our exams, you see. And my mom would really kill me if she sees me doing this stuff. Anyways... I am still sorry... Sorry sorry sorry. And sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry... more sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry...**

**And concerning about this next chapter... Please have mercy and don't kill me...**

**I was actually impressed by Liz. She's the onlyone who got the wind of it! You're so smart! I like your analytical skills.ü **

**Anyways, on with the story. And again, don't hate me... please? This is the last time I'll be doing this kind of thing.**

**PROMISE.**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 37

Dilemma

_Hermione… Hermione… I can't lose you again… Please… I need you to be with me… Please… Stay… _

Draco gasped for air as he shot up from his bed. He was covered in sweat and his body was shaking cold. He felt the sudden shot of pain on his head and on his arm, slowly regaining his senses. His eyes were clearing up a little bit, only to be blinded by the abrupt shower of light in the room he was in.

There was a silhouette beside the door across his bed. He tried to shield his eyes with his hands, as he watched the silhouette run towards him.

"Oh Merlin! You're finally awake!" A woman's voice shrieked. Draco strained his eyes to see. His head suddenly throbbed as he thought.

"Weasley?" He was suddenly confused. "Where am I?"

Ginny smiled at him, almost teary eyed, sighing as she spoke. "You're in a hospital. You were hit pretty badly awhile ago."

"What?" He asked. He was trying to recall everything. "Her…" His head made a spin again. "Her… Hermione… Where is she?"

Ginny almost swallowed her tongue. Yes, she had told him what she knew. She just doesn't know if he understood. "She's…" She furrowed her brows. She swore he was sober enough to understand what she had said. She feared he might have amnesia or something, with a hit as hard as that. Hopefully not. "She's in Canada already. She took off five hours ago."

His eyes never blinked. "What?"

She suddenly felt the ugly guilt again. She felt as if it was her fault he wasn't able to catch up with her. "You were about to run to her when you collapsed. Your head was bleeding pretty badly.

He kept on staring. "No." He shook his head. "I went to the airport. I went there on a cab with that Asian guy, and… no… yeah… I was in a cab… and there was a terrible traffic… _I was in the airport_…" He insisted. It couldn't be…

"You were dreaming, dear." Ginny explained. "You were in the emergency room with my daughter for the past few hours. I watched you for the whole time. You can't be in the airport."

He still shook his head. She couldn't be gone. "She's here. I saw her. I met with her. She _is here._"

Ginny just watched him pitifully. It pained her to see him here, while her friend Hermione roams around a foreign country just to find him. _I have to do something. This is partly my fault._ She wondered if Ron knew about this. "I'm sorry…" That was all she could say.

A moment later, the door creaked again, revealing a little girl, her face wet with tears, her eyes red from rubbing. And beside her stood a red haired man in suit: Ron.

Draco looked up at him and just stared at him.

Ron stared back.

"Baby, why are you still crying?" Ginny giggled as she caught her daughter in her arms.

Ron just watched them with a straight face. "I see that you are awake." He finally spoke, staring at the helpless man on the hospital bed.

Draco just stared at him, his blood suddenly rising on his pale face. He understood now.

Ron opened his mouth to speak. "Sis, could we have a moment alone? I just need some time to talk with him."

Ginny just stared back at her brother, trying to read his eyes. But he was serious now, his eyes blank, and his face straight. She suddenly felt something was going on. Ron never uses his straight face unless it was a really serious matter. He was, anyway, her brother. She just knows these things. She took a few steps towards the door and to her brother, her daughter tailing behind her.

She halted, and leaned over to whisper, "Whatever you are doing, go easy on him. He's not the old Malfoy we knew before…" She reminded. "Hermione loves him. Remember that."She stepped back and gently closed the door.

They were alone together again.

"You asshole." Draco hissed, his breath draining out between his teeth.

Ron just smirked. "So you knew then?" He answered, walking a few steps to the counter to get an apple.

Draco couldn't help it but glare at him. He tried to stand, but his head brought him down, throwing a sudden surge of pain, permeating in his head. He managed to sit down on the corner of his bed, his fists clenched, a bead of sweat rolling down his brow. "You knew she was finding me. You knew everything and yet, you let her go."

"I know lots of things, Malfoy. Like you do." Ron answered. He took a few steps towards him. "And like I swore before, I won't let you hurt her ever again."

In reflex and in temper, Draco suddenly clutched Ron's lapels and shoved him to the far wall, exerting his remaining strength. "Damn you…" He bellowed. "Take everything away from me. Take my damn money, company, everything…" His breath was getting heavier. "Just… not her…" His voice seemed to quiver.

Ron just stared back at him. "I don't trust you."

"Neither do I trust you." He snapped. "I can accept that you hate me. I can live with that. But I can't stand it anymore. I _need _her…"

Ron screamed in is head. He didn't know if he was actually screaming out loud, or was it just in his head. He was growing confused already. He just couldn't let Malfoy hurt her.

"You hurt her millions of times. Ever since we've seen your face, you did nothing but—"

"I know!" Draco screamed. His breath was hitching already, his arms were weakening. "I know thebloody things I've done…" He couldn't believe what he was saying. "I love her Weasley. And I would do everything; I mean _everything, _to change into anything for her. Whether she loves me or not, I will love her. She's worth it. And _you_ can't change that."

Ron couldn't handle it anymore. It was too much. What if he was telling the truth? What if _he, himself, _was the one who was hurting Hermione, not the man pleading before him just now? What ifMalfoy really loves her?

Ron swallowed hard. He wanted to end this stupidity. "I hate every damn thing about you. I hate you for being you, for always ruining our lives. I hate you for killing Harry… I hate you for your being…" He lowered his head. "In fact I would kill you if I could." He added, clearing up his throat. He couldn't believe what he was doing. "But, since you love Hermione..." He sighed tiredly. "Just go. Get a damn ticket and go. You could pay your own ticket anyway. I'll just send in a chaperone for you to show you where she—"

Ron was suddenly cut off, bewildered.

He was just standing there, wrapped in Draco Malfoy's arms.

"Thank you." Draco whispered and ran off to the door.

Ron just stood where he was, paralyzed.

Draco Malfoy never hugged him like that before.

It kind of felt good.

* * *

**A/n: Ron and Draco as friends? It still shocks me… lol.**

**Okay... now... and again... I will ask. Please don't hate me?**

**lol. I know JinxTwix might kill me with this. And Liz might be pissed of at me for doing this. And lots of you guys will curse me. But I promise.**

**THIS IS THE LAST TIME. **

**And since my mom is coming... I HAVE TO SHUT THIS COMPUTER DOWN! I'll see you guys later!**

**Begging for mercy,**

**Aningme**


	38. Chap 38

**Disclaimer: ...**

**A/n: Lol. I'm going to try to post messages today. And I am so glad exams are over! But, of course, projects and murderous deadlines are still coming up so... I just hope I'll survive. **

**Anyways, glad that you guys found the previous chapter cute.ü It was incredibly fun to write that part. **

**Anyways.ü On with the show.**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Dilemma

Chapter 38

Her hands were shaking; her eyes were all but tired and blurry. She didn't sleep, didn't eat, and didn't bother. Hell, she was going into some strange state just to _find _him. This is all driving her nuts.

As she felt the airplane land, she closed her eyes and held on the armchairs. She wasn't afraid of flying or anything. Well, fine, just a little afraid. But mainly, she's just not sure if she had to do this. There's no turning back now.

Falling into a small crowd, she suddenly felt a flow of mixed emotions. Walking a little nearer to the gateway exit, she felt excited, and at the same time, a little afraid. She loved Canada. But it is such a very different place than home.

But she chose this, didn't she? The moment she laid hands on those tickets Ron had given her, she had chosen. She had made her decision. She took her stand.

But why is she regretting this?

She slowly walked towards the exit door of the airport, her luggage being transferred to a very expensive looking limo. She gaped at first, and then smiled a little, picturing herself in that limo. It was very kind of Ron to prepare her a ride like this. She then sighed tiredly and stared out into the busy roads nearby. It is a very big place.

* * *

Draco stood over the newly improved unit Hermione had purchased over the past two years. It was a very simple place, all in cream white, with sofas of comfy brown and curtains of beige. The coffee table across them was wrapped in laced material, her carpet was spotless, and her pieces of furniture were well cleaned. There were some pictures of herself and her pathetic friends too. He also smiled, seeing Hermione with a smile so wide with her niece, Relina, in a swing. He just stared at it and studied her sharp features. Her hazel eyes were the ones that clutched him most.

"We took that last spring, her last visit. Afterwards, she rarely visited anymore." Ginny narrated.

Draco just scanned at the other pictures. "She just stayed here for a full year?"

"She isolated herself from us. We couldn't help her." Ginny admitted; bitterness present in her voice. "We, too, were helpless."

"Perhaps not." He amended. "Maybe she just wanted to be alone. Make some decisions."

Ginny sighed. "You're probably right." She muttered, turning to him. "When are you leaving then?"

"Soon. Probably tonight." He said. His voice was blank, as always, cold, to be precise. But she could imagine, underneath that blanket of solitude, there was heated love.

It was too easy to know when a man falls in love. Love, mostly, is one of men's weaknesses.

Ginny smiled. "She'd be really happy to see you."

Draco touched her face in one of the photos, her face gleaming under the burning sun. She seemed to be sitting on a bench of some park, reading a book, studying, or anything she usually does with a book. She brought it up to her mouth, covering it as she giggled, but the creases on her cheeks told him she was smiling, probably laughing.

"Same with me." He mumbled.

* * *

Her coat neatly tied around her waist, and her bag hooked up on her shoulder, she stared at the vast city of Canada. She stared at it in awe, and at the same time, in disappointment. Seeing just this part of the city already withered her hope.

But then, she sighed, and started to walk through the crowd. She can't just give up now. _There's no turning back. No turning back. _She chanted, looking around to some faces. She rode some buses, some subways, some cabs. She did nothing but look into faces and get familiar with the place. She wanted to know where to go before she starts her search. But then, it was really huge.

Staring out at the cab window, her arm was propped against the door, her chin leaning over her palm. She was tired, and she had checked out every place nearby the diameter of her hotel.

_Tomorrow, I'll start east, see hotels, addresses of mansions, and… _She paused, suddenly seeing an ice cream parlor.

"Um, Excuse me?" She mumbled at the cab driver. But the driver didn't seem to notice her. "Excuse me? Excuse me? _Excuse me!_"

The driver jerked from his seat and hit his head on the cab roof. He groaned and rubbed his head with his fatty palms, and turned to her.

"What do you want?" The man asked; his temper quite obvious now.

Hermione gulped down and held her shaking knees. "I would… I would just… like to go out now."

She tossed in a few dollars and hurried out of the cab, before the driver would do something horrid. That totally freaked her out, but she shrugged it off. She went straight to the ice cream parlor, and forgot about it.

* * *

Ron stared at his speaker phone and listened to his assistant's reports on his schedule for today. But it never registered in his mind, even a bit.

He couldn't help but think what Hermione would be doing now. He couldn't help it but think of Draco, being one of them, belonging to them. Draco Malfoy, being a friend. He smiled at that and sighed. _It wouldn't be that bad, I hope.

* * *

_

Standing in front of her hotel door, she sighed and stared at it, her small reflection visible along the peep hole. It was almost dark, as the sun settled down under the blankets of clouds. She was tired of roaming around the city, and she had no idea how to find him. She has no connections whatsoever around these cases. She could ask Ron about it but, that'd be asking too much. The man practically hates him.

Reluctantly, she held the keycard of her hotel room across the slot, her hand shaking. Her mind was forcing her to go in, get some sleep and find him the next day. But her heart wanted to go out and just forget this had happened, go back to England, and be contented with her life. She suddenly pocketed her keycard and walked back her tracks to the lobby and into the fresh night of the Canadian city.

This time, she took no buses or cabs. She just walked and walked, wanting her legs to be numb enough to feel nothing. But as she turned to the downtown side of Canada, she saw a bar nearby, sounds of music, voices, and clashing glass trying to permeate against the blockage of the doors.

She absentmindedly turned to the door and went in, splashing herself with noise, sweat and alcohol odor, and the never ending dancing bodies. She tried to squeeze her way out as she walked towards the counter. She took a seat and wrapped herself in her arms. It felt really cold inside.

"You want something, miss?" A young woman, maybe at her twenties, asked her.

She stared at her a few moments before she managed to speak. "Um, water would be fine." She tried on a smile.

The bartender gave her a sidelong look. "You can't just have water in a bar, miss." She said, still waiting for her order.

Hermione stuttered. "I… I… I don't really know what to order." She managed to say. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

The bartender stared at her and smiled. "New here then?"

Hermione looked up and forced a smile. "Yeah, I am."

"Yeah. I could hear English all over you. The name's Ally. Ally Montana." Ally said, holding out a hand.

Hermione took it and shook it. "Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Well, nice to meet you Hermione. I'll just give you our specialty for today. It's on the house."

"Thanks." Hermione said, watching Ally grab bottles and mix them on a triangular glass. She had no idea what she was putting in there, but she didn't care. Maybe she just needed some drink, and she'll be fine. She'll be deciding then.

"Here. Want something else with it?" Ally handed her the glass.

Hermione shook her head and sipped. "Thanks."

Ally smiled and turned to another man waiting beside her.

She forgot the loud music, the noisy voices, the table clatters. She just stared at her drink and drank. She didn't know if there was alcohol in it. But she just drank, ordered another one, drank again, ordered another, and drank.

Before she knew it, Hermione drank more than she wanted to. She started to feel her world spin, as the alcohol worn her out. She tried to stand, but didn't know if she did. Tossing a few dollars, she walked out of the bar, wanting to sleep. She swayed and stumbled a few times, walking against the flow of the dancing bodies. Her head throbbed in alcohol, wanting to explode. But as she reached the exit door, she breathed in the cold night air and blundered along the way. She was craving for a hot bath and sleep.

"Where the hell is that street?" She muttered out loud, trying to pry her eyes open. They were already closing; her eyes were playing tricks on her. She squinted at the signs again, and figured it was the way to the hotel. But as she tried to cross the street, she staggered at the step of the sidewalk to the asphalt ground of the street, tripping herself down to the ground. She tried to stand up, but her body felt so heavy.

"Damn it." She swore, trying again to lift her torso with her arms. Shakily and wobbly, she managed to lift her shoulders and face off of the ground. But a moment later, she was suddenly blinded by an abrupt flash of two lights across her.

She squinted at it at first, trying to figure out what it was. But then, as the lights drew nearer, horror was present in her face already.

"Shit! It's a car!"

* * *

**A/n: Oooohhhh... Better be careful, Hermione.**

**Anyhow, the messages.**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - I knew it. I pissed a lot of people on that one. And I had to be sorry for doing so.ü But anyway, thanks for the threat.ü I was a little tempted to end this with a sad shot. But I figured murderers would come and haunt me down for that. **

**And therefore, I changed my mind. lol!**

**Of course I would not want to die this early.ü I'm only fifteen! And also, I am working on a new story now, since this one is nearing it's end. :c**

**Sad, I know. But I promise you the end would be happy.**

**I don't want to die yet.**

**Aurum Potestas Est - Lol.ü I'm sorry for disappointing you.ü But I hope the next chapter after this would cheer you up.ü **

**Oh, wait. I forgot Hermione's life is at stake here.**

**Anyways, I am telling you in advance. Don't worry about Hermione at this.ü She will be fine. SWEAR. Until next chappie then!ü I tell you, it would be a surprise for all of you guys.ü TC!**

**MissDitzy - It was totally funny when you apologized for not being able to post a long juicy review, and yet you did! I loved it, suuuuuppppeeerrr.ü I really enjoyed it so much.ü **

**Anyways, about the story, actually, it is nearing it's end. :c It is sad, but that's the truth. But don't worry, about your request, the promise? I will.ü I will write another story.ü In fact I am working on one right now.ü And about my age? I am fifteen years old.ü **

**I really hope I couldwrite a longjuicy reply too about my ordinary life. But unfortunately, I can't. These projects. They are a big fat BURDEN to me. Well, can't do anything about that. A school is a school. **

**Anyhows, again, I thank you for the review.ü And I hope you would be on board on my future stories too.ü It has been fun having you around.ü Until the next chapter and the next story.ü TC!**

**Vegas Chick - Yey! Exams are over!ü lol.ü Thanks for not being angry at me.ü People got angry at me with that previous chapter.ü Well, I couldn't blame them.ü Lol! Anyhows, next chapter then!ü TC!**

**Liz - Thanks about the luck with the exams.ü Glad it's over.**

**Well, I was actually laughing so much when I read your review!ü Yes, you didn't mean to be right.ü Lol. But it just happens that I thought of the same thing.ü Anyhows, until next update!ü And please don't be mad at me anymore:'c Please?**

**curlyqntx - Lol!ü I told you lots of you guys would kill me!ü I am sorry for disappointing you.ü Just couldn't help it.ü Anyways, thanks for the luck on my exams.ü And I hope you liked this chapter.ü And the next update would be a surprise.ü I won't be kidding around about that now!ü Lol.ü Anywasy, TC!**

**AnjaliMalfoy- Lol!ü I couldn't quite picture Malfoy being friends with Ron and all.ü But it was fun writing about them.ü And yeah, thanks for the support.ü EXAMS ARE OVER! YEAH!ü**

**MissSeverusSnape - Lol! WELCOME ABOARD!ü Glad that you liked this.ü Lol. It had went through some good times and bad times!ü And about your story, I will try to see it some time.ü Thanks for the review and hope that you like this!ü Until the end.ü**

**SpiritWell - Lol!ü Thanks for the mercy!ü Lol. It was fun writing Ron and Draco as friends.ü I was actually trembling in joy as I typed this. LOL!ü Sigh... Anyways, until next update then!ü TC!**

**siriusndharryluvrr - I LOVED YOUR REVIEW!ü I liked that two personalities!ü LOL! Just cracked me up...ü Well, I am sorry for pissing you off.ü I hope the next chapter would cheer you up and lessen your anger at me... LOL!ü Until next Update then! TC!**

**Domonique Vida - WELCOME ABOARD!ü Wow. It really feels good to see new names.ü LOL.ü Anyways, yes I would post more.ü And I hope you would like the next ones on the line.ü Until then!ü TC!**

**Zarroc - WELCOME ABOARD TO YOU TOO!ü Lol.ü Yeah, the whole thing wasn't real.ü But anyways, this is real now.ü I won't do that evil thing ever again.ü Well, in this story, I mean.ü Lol! Until then! TC!**

**swivelchair - Thanks for forgiving me.ü I really can't help doing that. But I promise.ü Last time.ü Until then! TC!**

**hollyy - You are new right? WELCOME ABOARD!ü Lol.ü Thanks for the review and hope to see more of you next update!ü TC!**

**silver slytherin serpent- WELCOME ABOARD TOO!ü Wow. More new names.ü I'm so happy!ü Lol.ü Thanks for the review.ü Hope you enjoy this ride.ü Until then! TC!**

**his-lil-shortie - AhAHA!ü Thanks for the comment.ü I bet you would read more better fanfics and stories.ü There are LOTS of them around.ü LOL!ü Anyways, will update soon.ü See you there!ü TC!**

**Foreverasecret01 - Lol! WELCOME ABOARD!ü Glad you liked the story.ü But anyways, I hope you keep on reading this until the end, since the end is near.ü Glad to have you on board.ü Until then! TC!**

**Queen of Duct Tape - I believe you should write a book about your LifE!ü Hearing you tell stories about it is really fun.ü Primarily, I find it really interesting.ü I hope you tell more.ü Anyways, I am glad that you are not mad. Honestly, a lot of people are mad at me for doing that. I was just conducting a big twist for a twisty suspenseful (if there is a word like that) story.ü Lol.ü But of course, can't blame them.ü I would be angry at myself for doing that too. Lol.ü **

**I was actually having fun to read your reviews lately.ü The sudden change of reaction, the mood.ü One moment they would be bursting and fuming at me for doing evil things and then laugh because Draco hugged Ron. (Is it bad to see two boys hugging each other? My friend actually thought of it with malice and... well... I don't know with her.) It's not like Draco likes Ron in a romantic way... eeewww... would never say that again. EEEWWWW!**

**Anyways, about the TC. It means Take Care.ü Just a signature sign off.ü I just thought that Gryffindor Drumer has a really cool signature sign off ("CYA") which means "see you" and we both got to think of me having my own signature sign off.ü And I got TC.ü **

**Anyways, Until next update then!ü And I hope you guys won't think any malicious things about Ron and Draco like what my friend did... EEEEWWWWW! okay, will stop thinking about it... **

**Anyways, next chapter!ü TC!**

**chaste-aeon - Lol!ü Good luck with your exams too!ü Anyways, yeah, I know what you mean about those long romantic books.ü When you hold them, it's like the world would stop and you would just keep on reading it until you didn't know you weren't able to do the important things you should have done rather than reading that. Lol. (I guess that was the longest possible run on I have ever typed.ü) Anyways, Until next chapter then!ü TC!**

**contagiousbeauty - WELCOME ABOARD!ü Thanks for the review.ü And I am glad to inspire you to write too.ü I hope to see one of your stories here!ü Lol.ü **

**TO ALL OF YOU - I am sorry again for the previous chapter. I wasn't able to write personalized messages then and... well... I'm sorry...**

**Anyways, Sorry too for pissing you guys off. I didn't mean too...ü **

**And for those new comers before.ü WELCOME ABOARD!ü See you then!ü TC!**


	39. Chap 39

**Disclaimer: Bladdy, bladdy blabla.**

**A/n: I AM SORRY AGAIN. I know this is late for a day. Please forgive me! Something came up with our electricity thing. Our whole electricity source blew up. And of course, we won't have any electricity then. We lived like the freaking old age when you use fire and everything for light and heat. (Though we don't really need heat anymore. It's really hot down here.) So, anyways, our electricity was fixed up last night. And I really thought we had classes today so I slept early. But, for fate's sake, there was NO classes. It is a holiday today. So, I am really sorry for getting this up late. I'll try to avoid being late next time.ü **

**And by the way, AnjaliMalfoy, we are thinking of the same thing.ü LOL!ü Love your predicting skills.ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Dilemma

Chapter 39

Draco Malfoy stared at the road as he drove his black convertible to the hotel. He had just arrived a few moments ago, and before he knew it, it was already dark. The night air blew past his cheeks, his hair tousled into a messy crop. He could feel his stomach toss and turn, not knowing what to do if he would see her now, standing in front of him. It felt like a dejavu. He felt this when he had dreamed that she was in front of him in the airport. He felt such an implausible emotional rumble. And now, it is happening again.

Ignoring it, he brought himself into his memories of her. He had survived the past two years with them, remembering her sweet fragrance, her beautiful hair, her smile, her voice, the way she eats strawberry ice cream, the way she would punch him if he insulted her, the way her voice whispers if she called in the morning, the way her tears fall, the way her eyes looks at him when she cried… He sighed at that and suddenly felt the craving for her. It had been so long…

_How the hell could I be so stupid?_ He cursed himself. Everything would have been alright if he didn't run away. Everything would be fine with them if he faced his fears.

He's hopeless. He's just full of regrets.

He swore to himself he won't let her go. He swore he will find her. And when he does, he'll push those fears away and tell her, tell her everything.

He had loved her for what seemed to be eternity.

Turning to the next street, he stared at the road absentmindedly with all of those things in his head. He didn't even see the woman sitting on the asphalt ground.

"Shit! It's a car!"

If he didn't hear the woman's shriek, he would have ran over her.

"Holy Hell!" Draco screamed, pushing the breaks. His heart leaped, thinking he ran over the woman. His body shook in shivers. He held on to the wheel, calming himself.

Abruptly getting off of his car, he went to the hood and saw the woman lying on the floor.

His blood drained off of his face.

Running to her, he lifted her shoulders and squinted at her face. His headlights were dead, the city lights were dim, and the shadows hid her face.

But as he slowly studied her features, his blood went cold.

_Oh God... It's her… It **is** her…_

"Shit… Holy hell…" He muttered, lifting her torso, letting it rest on his. "God… Hermione… Damn it…" Terror abruptly clutched him.

"Who the hell are you?" Hermione groaned, pushing him off. "Get off me…"

"Hermione…" Draco held on, relief suddenly clutching him as she spoke. "Hermione… It's me…"

But then, Hermione turned away, pushing him off violently. "Get off me." She said.

"Look at me, Hermione." He insisted, gripping on her arms tighter. "Look at me Hermione."

"Let me go! I don't know you!" She said, shoving him, and then punching his face, directly hitting his jaw.

Draco groaned at first, and then winced, feeling the pain. But then, he shrugged it off. He knew she was drunk.

"Look at me Hermione!" He still insisted, now grabbing her hands and pinning her to the ground.

She still struggled, but he could see that she was wearing off.

He lifted her hands above her head and leaned over her. There were tears in her eyes, slipping down her face.

"Let me go… I have to find him…"

He paused. His heart was suddenly torn into pieces.

"I have to find him… I know he's here…"

He could feel his tears stinging behind his eyes. "Hermione… Who are you looking for?"

She closed her eyes, her body starting to relax. "Him…" She muttered, her voice turning weak.

"Who?" He asked again.

She was quiet for a while, as if asleep. "I need to find him..." She started again, a tear finally slipping down her cheek."Find... him... Malfoy… Draco… Draco…"

He didn't know what to feel. He didn't know what to do. He just lay there, staring over her, her face streaked in tears, her breath hitching.

He didn't notice his own tears slipping down his cheeks. "Hermione… look at me…"

She didn't respond.

Draco leaned over and whispered to her ear. "Please... Hermione... look at me..."

She finallyopened her eyes and stared back at him.

He smiled at her, lifting his finger to her cheeks, wiping her tears. "I'm here. You found me…"

She just stared back at him. "I'm looking for Draco… Draco… Draco…"

He lifted her and wrapped his arms around her, his chest heaving with sobs. He finally found her. She finally found him…

"It's me… I'm here Hermione…" He chanted, rocking her in his arms.

"Draco… Draco… Why did you leave me?" She muttered, her face resting on his neck.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He said, whispering in her ear.

"I've waited for you… You didn't come back…"

"I did… God, I did…" He was weeping already. "I did… I was too late…"

"I don't care… about what you did in the past…" She started, her voice still slurred, hitching. "I don't care… If you are Draco Malfoy… I don't care anymore…"

Draco closed his eyes and listened.

"I don't care at all… All I know is that… is that…"

He just listened.

"I… I love you…" She sighed and closed her eyes, falling into a sleep. "I love you..."

Hearing her last words, Draco held her face and kissed her brows. His tears wouldn't stop.

"I love you too, Hermione… I love you…"

* * *

**A/n: Shortest of all chapters. I know. But one of the most significant ones.ü lol.**

**So anyways... on with the messages.ü**

**Liz - I really hoped you could predict this one again. lol!ü It has been fun reading reviews with very much same ideas as mine.ü But, anyways, I am dead relieved that you are not angry anymore. Things like these could actually cause some readers to be pissed at the writers. lol! Well, that is life anyway.**

**Well, until next update again. And as I promised before, THIS IS NOT A DREAM ANYMORE. This is real. PROMISE.ü**

**MissDitzy - Wow. You are right. I love hitting people with cars. LOL!ü **

**Honestly I didn't realize it. I just happened to see myvery weirdnovel (which is not yet done until now.) about something and saw that car scene I made when I was still twelve. It is full of wrong grammars and spelling, I tell you, but I found that car scene really interesting. Perhaps I really DOlove hitting people with cars.**

**Anyhow, about the question. **(OH QUESTION! How did Draco know that Hermione was going to Canada if he blacked out and Ginny couldn't tell him that?) **Actually, if you remember that scene, Ginny told him everything before he ran to the airport. He was still conscious when Ginny was talking but when he ran into the cab and everything, that was the time he actually passed out. Lol. I pitty him. I love keeping him from Hermione. lol!ü Just kidding.ü People might kill me for what I said. Haha!ü **

**Why would I write this love story of theirs if I want them to be separated for the rest of their lives? That would be lame. **

**Oh, about the City of Canada thing, I honestly admit I made an error there. I was trying to look for a good city there and finally gave up to just end up to "City that could be found in Canada." And so I said, The city of Canada. But, yes, as you all saw it, it was kind of confusing. So I did another research and ended up with Ontario. It is the Capital of Canada, if I am right. And maybe it could be great there since it IS the Capital of Canada. **

**Anyways, forgive me about that. **

**Milk farm? Yogurt? Lol!ü That really is interesting!ü I would want to see how they make yogurts and milk cows!ü (David Milgates... HAHAHAHA!ü) That really sounded fun.ü I think you have a great family, if you think about that.ü It is rare for families to spend time in places and occasions like those, if you know what I mean.ü **

**Well, I understand about your point of view about Ronnekins.ü Lol. Well, in my opinion, he's just okay with me. Sometimes he may be annoying and funny, but that is part of his character. I just accepted him as he is. No strings attached.ü**

**Anyways, gotta go.ü I have to write more messages here.ü Until next update then.ü This weekend.ü And I hoped you liked this chapter.ü lol.ü TC!**

**SpiritWell- Aningme-chan.ü I liked the sound of that!ü Lol. Anyways, I will update soon enough. And I am sorry for this late chappie.ü Until next update!ü**

**Queen of Duct Tape - Well, writing a book wouldn't be bad too.ü If you made one, please let me know.ü It would be fun to read it, I am sure.ü **

**And if someone messes up with your biography, I would hunt them down and curse them. I hate lame biographies. But, honestly, as I read your stories about your life, it is really interesting.ü I really hope there would be a book about all of the craziness happening there.ü It would be famous, I promise.ü**

**Well, irony isreally a big concept. Sometimes it could be annoying and at times, just merely shocking. But life would be boring without irony. Talk about lame lives. **

**Anyhows, our cats are really bugging me right now, playing with the internet line and everything. They are really adorable, if you could see them. But sometimes I just want to throw them out the window when they start to get annoying. **

**Okay, where did that thought came from?**

**Sorry. My mind is drifting away from me. Today is just tiring, even if it's a holiday for us today. The sun is just WRONG, the heat is just wrong, and my head hurting like hell is wrong. **

**Everything justseems off today.**

**Anyhows, enough of my complaints.ü I should be happy that I got the chance to post this. Sometimes when you get to school, it feels like your life would never have any spare time to just sit back and relax. Very busy and everything.**

**Sigh, until next time then.ü Let's just hope I won't post any late chapters anymore.ü TC!**

**MysteryALASKA - Yes, the previous chapter was short.ü But I think this is shorter.ü But of course, this one is an essential part.ü And I couldn't make it any longer than this so, sorry.ü**

**Anyhows, will update soon!ü And I hope you would have a great week!ü TC!**

**Jade Blond - I know what you mean.ü Lol. City of Canada is a big error. I'll just copy paste my explanation about that to MissDitzy.ü It is kind of embarrassing to explain it all over again...ü Forgive me please...**

**_"_****Oh, about the City of Canada thing, I honestly admit I made an error there. I was trying to look for a good city there and finally gave up to just end up to "City that could be found in Canada." And so I said, The city of Canada. (which should have been 'the cityIN Canada.')But, yes, as you all saw it, it was kind of confusing. So I did another research and ended up with Ontario. It is the Capital of Canada, if I am right. And maybe it could be great there since it IS the Capital of Canada. " **

**There. Lol.ü I am a confused person.ü**

**And beforeI forget, Welcome Aboard!ü **

**mysteriouscharm- Yes, I will continue.ü Lol.ü TC!**

**AnjaliMalfoy - lol!ü We had the same idea!ü I liked it.ü I just happened to think about that when I thought of hitting Hermione.ü It would be fun, don't you think?ü**

**Arwen 12323 - Will update soon.ü Promise.ü Won't be late again.ü**

**Yo0 Dun Need 2 No - Lol.ü That was interesting.ü (The rp I mean.ü) Lol.ü You banged Hermione with a skillet.ü LOL!ü Makes me laugh until now!ü **

**Anyways, thanks for the rev.ü Will update soon and I hope you enjoyed this.ü TC!**

**Oh and by the way, Welcome aboard!ü**

**curlyqntx- lol. I believe action is needed too.ü lol!ü I hoped you liked this chapter.ü It's for real now. Promise.ü Until next update!ü TC!**

**contagiousbeauty - lol.ü You don't need to check everyday if I updated.ü Let us just set a schedule.ü I pledge that I will update every weekend.ü As in friday, saturday, sunday.ü (Though today was an exception since we didn't have electricity!ü) Anyways, thanks for the review!ü I really appreciate it.ü And thanks for liking the story.ü I hope you enjoy it till the end. The end is coming near, by the way.ü But, anyways, will still update.ü TC!**

**skittlelove - Welcome aboard!ü Lol.ü Thanks for joining us here.ü And I am really glad you liked it.ü Well, all of the happenings in this story are just some things that pops in my head when I see things happen around me.ü I couldn't believe myself on how this all came up.ü I just hope you'd like this till the end.ü **

**Anyways, until next update!ü TC!**

**Still Can't Find What Keeps Me Here - Lol.ü Here.ü This chapter is for you.ü I promise it is for real now.ü It feels really good to see them together again.ü HAHAHA!ü**

**the girl trapped in a dream - lol.ü I can't still imagine Draco and Ron being friends and all.ü It is just difficult to accept. LOL!ü But anyways, glad that they already found each other.ü I actually imagined what would it be like if you saw someone you loved on the streets and you almost hit them with your car. :l freaky. Anyways, will update soon.ü TC!**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - lol.ü It is a relief that you won't kill me.ü And yes, I won't make this a sad ending.ü I finally decided on that.ü Anyways, will update soon!ü TC!**

**Vegas Chick - Lol!ü I was actually thinking about Hermione having an amnesia about it.ü But I decided I couldn't. I had that idea for my next story. (Oops. I gave you a hint already.ü) And I just thought putting all of my ideas here would drain other ideas for my other stories.ü But honestly, this is my masterpiece.ü I believe this story is the only story I liked from all the stories I made.ü Lol.ü My other stories are lame.ü I hope the next ones won't be lame too.ü **

**Anyways, wil. update soon!ü TC!**

**siriusndharryluvrr - lol.ü Thanks for the rev.ü I really needed the motivation these days.ü It's kind of hard to think of this story coming to an end. :l It jist maked me sad. But anyways, will update soon!ü TC!**

**too lazi to log in - I believe you are new here.ü So Welcome aboard!ü **

**Anyways, about your comment about Ron, I just hoped that I didn't cause that...**

**Did I?**

**Honestly?**

**Sigh.**

**Sorry Ron.**

**Angel312 - Lol.ü I believe you are new too.ü Am I right? If I am not, I am sorry.ü I have lots of angels here and I couldn;t keep track, plus my head hurts today. But anyways, Welcome aboard!ü **

hiya,

very cool story, just finished it. i can't wait to find out what happens next.

**Hayayay, aningme. You have lost your sense of thinking, haven't you? I am sorry. You are new here.ü **

**Am I confusing you? Sorry.**

**Okay, will stop. ü**

**Foreverasecret01- Welcome Aboard!ü Thanks for the review.ü I hope you will like this till the end!ü TC!**

**natyslacks - Hey!ü Welcom back!ü Thanks for the rev.ü I hope you liked this chappie too.ü Just got the idea somewhere.ü Anyways, will update soon!ü TC!**

**And again, sorry I got this out late.ü BYEEEE!ü**

****


	40. Chap 40

**Disclaimer: Heck. I want an answer as to why I am still putting this part up. Though, I admit, I don't have the answer to myself. I would like to leave it blank but, it just doesn't feel right. Maybe I could just write the cursed word in every chapter I make. "Disclaimer." **

**A/n: Okay. First off, I am terribly sorry for the Canadian readers here. I made so many mistakes about the factual setting and everything. FORGIVE ME. I will just straighten things up now.**

**They are now in Ottawa, the capital of Canada. Not Ontario. **

**Period.**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 40

Dilemma

_It all happened to sudden. _

_One moment they were looking for each other, missing each other. And now, destiny pitied them, gave them mercy, letting them meet again…

* * *

_

**A/n: I guess in this case, I am destiny. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

He slowly lifted her from the asphalt ground and to his car, gently laying her at the passenger's seat. He was so tired, but he felt like a newly regenerated man. He never felt so happy in his entire life. The woman he had loved was finally with him.

Shutting the door of his black convertible, he glanced at her and stroked her hair, watching her sleep. He noted how the dim light flows through her silky skin, her glowing hair. She was the most beautiful creature he had seen. And he would do anything to take care of her.

Lifting her off of his car into his arms, he carried her to his room. He walked up to his suite, opening the lights of his bedroom and laying her on the bed. He gently took off her jacket, and her shoes, tucking her in the sheets. He ordered up some alcohol medicine, cold water, and took a shower for a while.

Dressing up, he found his orders on a wheeled table.

He sat down beside her and lifted her torso to his lap. He supported her head with his arm and let her swallow the pill and drink a sip of water.

Afterwards, he opened two buttons of her button down shirt and placed a cold compress down her neck and on her brows.

He held her hand and felt her feverish heat steaming out of her. He was a little mad at her for letting herself get drunk like this. But then, he was overly worried. She moaned time after time, as he wiped her face with cold water. She was sleeping restless, and he couldn't leave her side.

Hours later, he found himself lying beside her, staring at her.

He was still holding her hand, waiting for her to wake. Thoughts had rummaged him, worn him out. He thought of reasons why she would let herself be drunk like this. He thought of things to say when she awakens. He thought of how things were for her in the past two years. He thought of things to tell her about his work and all. He thought of _them_, his love for her, if it was true. But all in all, he thought of asking her the question. The question that he had thought two years before. The question that he never thought he would be asking her right now.

Heck, fate had been playful with them for two years.

* * *

It felt like years since she had slept. Her head spun like a roller coaster. And she couldn't remember anything. She opened her eyes, but darkness still loomed before her.

It was, most probably, midnight, she deduced.

She tried to move, but her body felt heavy, she tried to picture where she was, but remembered she was in her room.

Or was she?

Slowly sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and pried them open, waiting for her irises to adjust with the darkness. She felt like floating in an abyss as she looked around the dark. She slowly ran her hands across the bed, making sure she was on steady ground. And by then, her splitting head ache came back to her.

Her hands gripped at her hair, her eyes shutting almost so abruptly as the shot of pain dawned her. She was drunk, she remembered. But what happened afterwards was still a big blank to her.

But after letting the pain reside for a while, she felt something down her legs.

She sat still for a moment, making sure she wasn't delusional. She sometimes get delusionalwhen she's drunk. Heck, she wasn't even sure if she was still drunk or if she was just in the phase of ahang over.

But when she felt it again, she was quite sure she was sober then.She _swore_ she felt something move between her legs. She thought of snakes, but figured how would hotels have snakes? She thought of pillows. But how could pillows move?

_There is a possible reason, Hermione. _She talked to herself. She figured stress was taking its toll on her. _Pillows can't move. _

She reached for the bedside lamp and switched it on only to find…

"Oh." He said. "You're awake?"

Hermione only stared at him before she screamed.

Screaming her head off, she pushed away from him, startled and bewildered with his presence. She was falling down the edge of the bed, but with his reflexes, he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her. But, nice try though, he was a little too late. He just let himself be pulled by her.

Getting ahardfall on the carpeted floor, Draco Malfoy panted, his heart beating like hell as he lay on the floor. His head was resting on the side table-where he got a hit too-and was spinning like a roller coaster. It took him a full minute before he looked down in his arms and saw Hermione laying down on him, her face on his chest, herbody in between his legs.

She waspanting like hell too, and her body was shivering.

After a few seconds of silence, she cried.

"Hey," Heslowly wrapped his arms around her. "Hey,I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered.

But she couldn't stop. She just clasped at his shirt and cried, soaking him wet with her tears. She couldn't hold back her sobs-she was practically choking-and she didn't know what to think.

_He's here... He's here... I found him..._

As her sobs grew deeper, he just held her and wrapped his arms around her. They let themselves be blanketed in the calm silence, letting the night explain it all. The sounds of her cries seemed to echo beyond the walls of their chambers, but he held her tight, not letting her go.

"I thought..." She was trying to breathe slowly. "I thoughtI would never see you again…" She muttered and closed her eyes.

He smiled as he listened to her voice. He slowly lifted her face to him, lifting it by her chin. He slowly reached over her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs. He wanted to tell her, tell her everything. He wanted to tell her everything that had happened for the past days. The talks with Ron, the car incident of Relina, Ginny, his chase for her at the airport, his dream, and the revelation in the hospital. He wanted to tell her the stories, which seemed like a hundred years ago, but can't. He didn't know where to start. He felt like his tongue was tied and he couldn't help it but just stare at her.

He then found himself leaning over her and kissing her.

He slowly took her in, tasting her soft lips. He was gentle at first, afraid to hurt her. He was holding back the urgency he could feel under his skin. All he wanted was her, and nothing else.

She let him take her, feeling his lips getting hotter, getting desperate. Both of them needed the touch, both of them needed each other. They didn't know how the hell they got through those two years with out each other. And hell, they would not and _never ever_ let each other go again.

"Merlin… May all the devils curse me…" Draco muttered in between breaths. He touched her cheeks and stared in her eyes, panting. Everything seemed to flow out of his mouth now. "It was a mistake leaving you like that… I couldn't face all of the risks of falling in love with you—"

Hermione shook her head, placing a finger on his lips. "Nothing matters now… nothing…" She took in a deep breath and held his hands. "You're back now, aren't you?"

He smiled at her and gently pecked her lips. "God, I'm sorry..."

Hermione just closed her eyes and rested her brows on his. "I don't care about what happened." Her tears were starting to roll in again. "I don't give a damn, Do you remember your last words? Before you left?"

He just stared at her and listened.

"You told me... you told me you love me." She whispered, her voice still trembling.

"Yes. And I do."

She smiled and opened her eyes, staring back at him. "I wasn't able to tell you before." She answered. "I love you too."

Draco smiled at that and kissed her again. For two years that was what he wanted most. For two years, that's what he was waiting for.

But then, after a while, Hermione stared at his face and noticed the bluing bruise growing on his jaw. "What happened to your face?" She suddenly said.

He just laughed. "You did that."

"I did?" She asked, holding his face. "I… I don't remember…"

He just smiled and sighed. "You were drunk on the streets awhile ago. I almost ran over you."

She furrowed her brows. "Was I?"

"Yeah. And you punched me."

She smiled. She never smiled like that for the past two years. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled and stroked her hair. "Nothing matters anymore, doesn't it?"

* * *

**A/n: The end…**

**Is near…**

**Nope. Still not thinking of ending it NOW. There would be more chapters to come. But heck, only a few will do. The end is indeed coming near.**

**XadraineMalfoy - I am so sorry about the Canada thing. But thanks with the info though!ü **

**The Gryffindor Drummer -I was hoping you guys would like that.ü **

**MissDitzy- Lol.ü It is quite good to see them together now.ü **

**I would really like to write a long reply to you now but I couldn't since my brother's girlfriend is going to call and i have to disconnect and everything. But anyhows,thanks for the rev!ü And I am hoping to hear more stories of you and your life.ü Love yogurt.ü LOL!ü TC!**

**mysteriouscharm - Nope, I am not yet finishing it up there.ü But the end is near.ü**

**contagiousbeauty - Thanks for the rev!ü And yes, will find time to read your stories.ü I bet they will be fun.ü **

**SpiritWell- Well, I really and honestly love the name.ü Maybe I should use it often.ü >>>>>> Aningme-chan**

**GuardGirl07- Welcome aboard!ü And thanks for the rev.ü Will update soon!ü TC!**

**Liz - Thanks for the rev!ü And yeah, electricity sucks here.ü But heck, it is back now!ü So more chapters for you!ü**

**skittlelove- Lol.ü I won't do any nasty things for the rest of the stories anymore.ü I believe I have done quite many evilness in this story.ü Lol.ü Might as well loosen up!ü **

**Magicalflame - Welcome Aboard!ü Thanks for reviewing!ü Hope to see your name again in the next update!ü**

**Jade-eye Halliwell - Lol.ü Are you new here? I am really sorry. It's just that I have met many Jades now and I am just not quite sure anymore. IM SORRY! But in case you are new, WELCOME ABOARD!übAnd of course, thanks for the rev!ü**

**his-lil-shortie - I was touched with your rev!ü Lol.ü And I am glad that you liked that chappie.ü It just dawned on me one sleepless night and I just typed it in the next morning.ü Really glad you liked it.ü And I hope to get to read one of your stories soon!ü**

**Oni Tenchie- Hey!ü Glad to hear from you again.ü Lol.ü That was a very nice review!ü Loved it.ü And don't worry, I will update.ü Though I need to say, the end is near...ü**

**Queen of Duct Tape -Again, I will forever love your reviews.ü I really like your way of telling stories and everything!ü IDOL!ü **

**Anyways, about the holiday thing, it was Ninoy Aquino's death anniversary, one of our national personas.ü He's really a great guy. He should've been our next president before if he wasn't killed back then. But heck, might as well celebrate his death anniversary in commemoration of him. He is a great guy. **

**Actually, this next monday is also a holiday for us. It's our National Hero's day and we have no classes again!ü YEY!ü I hope we're always like this!ü Because I just hate school. It just give me this big burden to carry and I always end up beaten up and everything. I tell you, school is really a tough place. But heck, I need to think about my future too.ü**

**Well, I just wish you luck in your school!ü And don't give up on them alright?ü**

**curlyqntx - glad you liked the chapter!ü And yeah, I will post more soon.ü TC!**

**JinxTwix - Lol.ü Glad you liked it.ü**

**natyslacks -nah, I'm trying to be less evil now.ü Since most of you guys said that I had been evil with the lovers we have here.ü LOL!ü **

**Still Can't Find What Keeps Me Here - Lol.ü It feels great to make them see each other again.ü And it feels really great that you guys loved it too.ü Though the end is near, I just jope you still enjoy this one.ü Thanks for the rev again!ü TC!**

**Guys, I'm sorry the messages are all hurried up! My brother is harrassing me right now! Gotta go! Sorry! WAAAAAAHHHHH!**


	41. Chap 41

**Disclaimer: Weh.**

**A/n: Lol.ü Wow. The story is really ending. I couldn't believe it myself.ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 41

Dilemma

Draco Malfoy stared at his amazingly boring computer screen, filled with field reports and data consumptions of his product consumers. He was practically checking nothing, feeling like he had been in a reverie for a year. He had done his progress reports. He had finished polishing up his HG02 computer programming that concerns security special codes, voice scanning system and advanced DNA checks and fingerprint follow up that he had been working on. Everyone seems to demand security programs these days. Talk about paranoia. HG02 stood for Hawk Guard Model 02, which refers to his implausible system of security guarantee in ranges almost impossible to cover. He laughed at the silly name of HG02; thinking people would not know that there is a story behind those characters.

_HG02… Hermione Granger... Whom I have been searching for 02 years…_

It was silly, he knew. He intended to put her initials in that particular program, knowing it was that program that gave him the chance to make the greatest mistake in his life. And worse, he took it.

He stared at the outline of his program, his seething hatred for it steaming a little.

His anger at himself suddenly permeated in him too.

He spun his revolving chair away from the screen and faced the implausible view of Ottawa City in the hotel window. He suddenly felt tired, feeling the heaviness of fatigue slowly dominating his body. He lifted his hands on his face and pressed his knuckles down his eyes, releasing some of the pressure. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I brought you some coffee." A voice suddenly whispered, the voice sounding melodious in his ears.

Unconsciously drawing a smile on his face, he wheeled around and looked at her, her body clad in his white polo shirt, her plain jeans sweeping the floor along with her feet. Her hair was utterly wet, making him deduce she had just taken a shower.

But it was not only her striking physique that made him lulled and shocked in awe at her. He saw her eyes, those beautiful eyes, glitter with… something. He could not read her emotion in them. But he was sure there was something. It was something like he was feeling for her now.

Hermione stared back at him, noticing the way he stared at her. He must've seen something in her this morning that made him smile like that. She missed that smile of his. He rarely smiles like this.

"I just thought you'd want some." She added and walked up to him, handing him the mug.

He sniffed the steam eddying around it and sighed, sipping coffee. He then placed the mug on his table and looked up at her again. He was staring at her, still.

She was starting to feel uneasy already. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Draco suddenly burst in laughter. How terribly he missed that sarcasm of hers! He took her hands and kissed them, placing them on his warm cheeks.

She smiled, watching him play with her hands. She couldn't take his eyes off him. "So… what is that?" She pointed at the bunch of symbols on his screen and some words that she could not decipher.

He turned to where she was pointing at and smiled. "That is my work."

She leaned closer to the screen, almost slamming her face on it. "How the bloody hell do you read this?"

Draco laughed again at her reaction and leaned with her. "They are what you call symbols."

"Symbols of what?"

"Symbols of my work."

"What is your work?"

"What do you think?"

She frowned. "That's unfair. You still haven't told me what you do." She turned to the screen again and tried to understand it. "You told me you would tell me one day. You promised."

He couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't stop watching her. "Yes, I guess I did." He agreed. "Now, _this _is my work."

She frowned. "Okay… and?"

"What you see is my work."

She furrowed her brows. "I can definitely see that. Would you mind to explain?"

He just loves playing with her. "Come over here."

She gave him another baffled look. "What?"

"Come here." He said again, his smile so cool and calm.

She gave him a side long look before she followed him.

Watching her move a little, he quickly reached for her arm, gripping it so tight, startling her.

He practically pulled her at him, jerking her body on her lap. She fought him playfully too, but with his strong built and physique, he actually pinned her down, her back resting on his lap, her legs struggling wildly on the arm of the plush chair.

"Hey!" She yelped at first, trying to free her arms from him.

But, of course, she still couldn't break free. Finally growing tired, she sighed and gave up. "Pervert."

He wiggled his brows and grinned. "I just want to hold you."

She smiled at that and finally leaned back against him, resting her head on his cheek. "So… what's with the work?"

He inhaled her scent and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "Well, this is an outline of a program I have just created recently." He briefly explained.

"Oh… So you're an e-man?"

"E-man?" He chuckled at that. "Yes, I guess you could call me that if you would like."

She nodded. _Finally._ "So I guess you are quite rich with those..."

"Programs." He filled in.

"Yeah, programs." She smiled, beaming at him. "That's kind of cool. So you do those David Milgates stuff?"

He almost choked. "David... Milgates stuff?"

"Yeah, you know, design programs and stuff the like." She turned to him abruptly, her brows knitting together into a questioning look. "Don't tell me you don't know him. He's practically the _god_ of e-men."

He so wanted to laugh at that. _I am practically David Milgates._ "Of course I know him. I have actually seen him face to face." _On the mirror. _He playfully thought, chuckling at himself.

"You have?" She tilted her head, thinking. "Peoplearound the world talks about him and writes about him. But he never shows his face to the media. What does he look like? Maybe he has something on his face that he doesn't want people to see. A mole perhaps." She chuckled at herself. "Well, that is just silly."

"I agree." He imagined himself having a mole. It didn't quite fit him. "Actually he's kind of handsome." He amended, a smug face slowly carving on his face. "I have never seen a man so handsome like him before." God, he wanted to laugh out loud.

"Really." She smiled. "Too bad he's a jerk."

"Excuse me?" Draco furrowed his brows.

"Well," She cleared her throat. "Ron had this particular meeting with him before. And when Ron came back, he was really pissed off at him."

_Let me guess. _Draco thought.

"He said he was a jerk, or something. He really didn't want to talk about it at all." Hermione explained.

"Well, hechanged. He's a better man now." He insisted.

Hermione shrugged and smiled. "I wouldn't know for sure."

He sighed and suddenly changed the topic. He abruptly became serious in a snap. "May I ask you a question?"

She looked up at him. "What is it?"

He took her hand again and played with it, softly caressing it. She watched him with a big rumble of emotions rolling inside her. She felt her stomach knot and a bunch of butterflies fluttering around them, feeling his touch.

"I just… well…" He was suddenly feeling uneasy.

She smiled at him. He was so adorable stuttering like that.

"I want you to come with me." He tried to smile off his nervousness. "I have something to show you." He blurted. "And I want you to be there with me."

Hermione stared at him, trying to read his mind. "What is it?"

"You wait and see." He muttered. "Will you go with me?"

Hermione nodded and pecked his lips. "Of course."

* * *

**A/n: Lol.ü I know this chapter is kind of vague.ü But the next chapter will clear it up. promise.ü **

**The messages:**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - I thought of ending it there too. But I guess I wanted something else on this story.ü You'll find out.ü TC!**

**mysteriouscharm - Yes.ü More chapters. Maybe two more or so.ü**

**contagiousbeauty - yeah, it's pretty sad to think it is ending already. But heck, all stories end.ü**

**his-lil-shortie - Thanks for the comment.ü I rewrote this chapter twice actually.ü I wrote the first one when I was feeling gloomy and all about myself and figured I have written a lame chapter for an event like that one. But when I cheered myself up, that scene came popping in my head. Just luck.ü**

**Liz - Thanks for the rev.ü Writing a sequel won't be that bad of an idea, but i'll think about it.ü And thanks for reviewing this all through out.ü Thanks so much!ü TC!**

**chaste-aeon - Lol.ü Yeah, it was a holiday for us the last two Mondays.ü It was quite fun, actually.ü **

**Anyway, I'm glad you are working on your story.ü Though I am really sorry if I hadn't reviewed it yet. I have this volleyball thing and I had to stay in school for a few hours to train. Darn, it was mostly tiring and everything. I can't even move my cursed body anymore!ü Honestly I am not that sporty in terms of physical fitness. I am a sickly person, in fact. I always get confined in hospitals and all. Poor me.ü**

**Oh, about the spacing errors, forgive me about that.ü I am always in a hurry because I am already paranoid of my brothers. One moment you are free with the computer and all, then the next they would come barging in you and bug you to get off the computer and scram. I actually hate them for doing that to me. But heck, brothers do that to their sisters.ü Anyways, thanks for the rev.ü TC!ü**

**siriusndharryluvrr - Thanks for considering my story top 3 of your faves.ü That is just good to hear.ü And don't worry about missing one review.ü I am just glad that you liked this story.ü Anyways, until the last two chapters to go! TC!ü**

**swivelchair- Are you new here? Welcome Aboard!ü I believe I haven't seen you yet. But if I already have and I have forgotten, I am really sorry. (My head hurts a little today. Too much coffee I guess.) Anyways, thanks for the rev.ü And yep, you'll know the answer to your questions in the following chapters.ü They're the last ones anyways.ü Lol.ü**

**SpiritWell - Thanks for that rev!ü And I still thank you for the great name!ü**

**skittlelove - Yeah, it is a great relief for them to be back.ü And I think Hermione won't be too harsh on Ron about that.ü He's just being too protective. Lol.ü**

**eeesah - Yeah_,finally_ they met.ü I know what you mean about having too much to do. Life is just fricking busy. But, hell, we can't do anything about it.ü Anyways, thanks for the rev.ü And it's alright about the review thing.ü I'm just glad you liked the story.ü**

**Queen of Duct Tapes - Lol.ü Our president of our country seems to like having lots of Holidays every monday.ü But unfortunately, this monday we already have classes. I guess they couldn't make up anymore events on that day. Lol.ü **

**Yeah, we have Starbucks.ü And I'm glad that we have something in common.ü I am a coffee fiend, if you don't know.ü I can't live without Starbucks too even if I'm only fifteen. My parents are actually forcing me to go toa rehab facility for coffee addicts. (If there is one.ü) I am totally addicted to coffee.ü **

**I like school sometimes.ü But I was a little traumatized with something at school that triggered my hatred for school. I couldn't stop that from happening and, well, I was traumatized. **

**Sigh, I don't want to talk about that. **

**Anyways, about the athletics blahblah, I actually passed that volleyball thing. I didn't expect that to happen because, honestly, I am a weakling. I get sick too much and always see myself confined in hospitals and all that tubes sticking on my skin! I hate myself for being too weak, but I was a little surprised at myself for managing to make it on the team. Heck, I just hope I don't get sick during the competition!ü**

**Anyhows, thanks for the rev again.ü As always, loved it so much.ü Tc!ü**

**Magicalflame - Lol.ü I was actually having trouble on how to end this.ü But I guess I have it all worked out.ü You'll see.ü**

**Foreverasecret01 - Lol.ü thanks for the rev!ü Will update soon.ü TC! **

**curlyqntx - ü Yup, I will post more.ü Well, at least two more.ü**

**Pessimistic Eyes - Thanks you so much for that comment.ü I wanted it to be.ü**

**Aurum Potestas Est - Hey! We missed you here!ü Lol.ü **

**It's okay if you haven't reviewed regularly.ü You have a life too, you know.ü And life doesn't consist of only fanfics.ü Lol.ü I understand.ü I myself even update late too sometimes.ü Lol.ü**

**Anyways, I am just glad you are back.ü And I hope you liked the chapter previously.ü TC!**

**To everyone...**

**Well, it is near its end...ü And I am so thankful for all of you... It's a first for me to have 400 reviews in a story.ü THANK YOU SOO MUCH!ü**

**Until next update.ü**


	42. Chap 42

**Disclaimer: Dagnamit! **

**A/n: Ah darn it. My life is ruined again because of my current problem. :c I hate feeling this way.**

**Anyway, the story.**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 42

Dilemma

"Draco." Hermione called out, worry present in her face. "It's a little late for walking around the city, don't you think?"

Draco stared at her and smiled. "C'mon. I want to show you around. And besides, we still have an hour before night falls. That would be enough time."

Hermione winced and sighed in defeat. She didn't feel like walking around the city right after what happened to her in the bar. She just felt like staying home for now and relaxing with him by her side. But she guessed he had other plans.

"Let's take the subway." He smiled at her, stopping short on the sidewalks.

She stared at him and had to laugh at his excitement. He seemed to be really… happy. "Of course. You think I would let you drive your fancy car around?"

He laughed at that. It was good to be with her again. "I'll pay for the tickets."

He literally pulled her to the station and excitedly got the tickets. Getting inside the trains, he pulled her to the slightly crowded space and got two seats.

Hermione watched him as he absentmindedly held her hand for the whole time.

Having the shushed ambience of the subway, Hermione stared at him and watched his gorgeous face, as the shadows run over him. She studied his features, his incredible silver eyes, his pale cheeks, and his beautiful hair. He was staring out into the window, his mind suddenly drifting into a deep memory. She didn't mind the silence. She was already contented, having him beside her.

Moments like these always reminded her of her life with out him. She remembered the lonely nights, the hopeless dreams, the horrid nightmares when he was away. At that moment, she realized how she needed him in her life.

He could feel her heavy gaze at him, studying him as he studied the night. He turned his head and stared back at her, waiting for her response. Usually, she would turn away, and pretend he hadn't caught her staring. But now, as he held her gaze with his, she stared back, her eyes filled with unreadable emotions.

There were lots to say. There were things to explain. But having those mysteries around makes him more comfortable than actually knowing them. He would be asking about why she left her house and her hospital. He would be asking her if she would really take chances. And, of course, he would be asking about the question. But thinking of all that, and having known the answers to them just scares a lot of him. He wanted to take in everything slowly.

His eyes were incredibly warm as he stared at her. The steely coldness that was once in his eyes was gone now. His face looked rather different, peaceful, contented. And she knew he wanted to say something to her.

"Where are we going?" She muttered, as she squeezed his hand a little.

He caressed it. "Someplace. I need you to see it."

The sun was already turning orange already, streaking the sky with a bloody shade of orange. The wind was swooping around them almost gently, and the trees were swaying graciously with it. He still held her hand as he walked her through the green grass of the small hills of Ontario, Canada.

"Where are we?" She was asking. But then, like moments ago, he wouldn't answer.

He would just grin at her and assure her. "You'll see."

She was getting a little worried of rain coming on them as they walked a few minutes more. She hurried by his side and held on tighter on his hand.

"Don't you see that it'll rain?" She asked, pacing a little.

He was still smiling. "I can see that."

Thunders were starting to grumble in the skies already. She was now really getting worried.

"Where are we going anyway?" She insisted again.

This time, he stopped, held her shoulders and faced her. "Here we are."

She looked around, studying the bare trees and green grass that were now eddying almost furiously along with the winds.

She turned back at him. "Draco," She started. "I don't see anything."

He still smiled at her-and it amazed her to see him make it wider-and turned her body to their right.

They were both staring into a dark murky shadow ahead, blanketed by the darkness of the young night.

Hermione squinted at the scene at first, but as the thunder momentarily lightened the vast area like it had been morning in a second, she saw the vast McKay lake of Ontario, spreading out, stretching out into other blankets of trees on the other side. She almost staggered back to see they were merely a step ahead before the lake, almost feeling a slight twitch of her stomach.

But Draco held her shoulders tight, reassuring her.

"Go on, look." He muttered, pointing at the waters.

She hesitantly did so, but finally stepped forward because he said so.

After a while, she finally relaxed.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

She turned to him again, noting that he really liked places like this. It wasn't much too different from the vacation cottage he owned back in England. Maybe he was thinking about it.

"Do you still remember? Our vacation at the cottage?"

She turned back to the scenery and sighed. "Every detail." She replied.

He smiled at that. "I always remembered those moments." He started and shifted his weight on his other foot. "I remember the night we stayed in the inn, and the afternoon you punched me because I did something to you."

"You insulted me." She reminded, chuckling at that.

He laughed. "Well, I must say, that was a good punch."

"Thank you." She smirked.

"Well, most of all, I remember the night we flew."

That was one of the most incredible moments of her life. She was always scared of flying-yes, she admits it now-but when he assured her, when she heard his voice, she actually forgot her fear and faced the winds.

She remembered the exact thing he said.

"_Trust me! Just try it!"_

"_I'm… I'm flying!" _

"_Yes you are!"_

She didn't know a smile was carving up her face.

"I knew you were really scared of heights. Your face was showing it." He chuckled.

"I wasn't afraid of heights!" She countered. "I was just… thinking what if one of us falls?"

He shook his head. "Thinking that is obviously fearing it." He smiled. "But, you were so happy then."

She sighed. She agreed. "I guess so."

He glanced at her for a moment before he spoke again. "I want you to be happy like that night." He suddenly said. "I want to make you happy."

She turned to him, not knowing what to say.

He was quite sure he saw that slight blush on her cheek. He just turned towards the scenery and brooded again. "It's really beautiful."

She stared at the sky for a moment, not wanting to look down at the waters. She didn't want to admit it, but she had grown afraid of big bodies of water. Ever since that incident, when she almost lost him…

She quickly turned away as she found herself staring down wide eyed at the waters. She breathed heavily and tried to calm herself down, pushing all of those past thoughts and past fears away.

Draco was startled. He took her shoulders again. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

She was still breathing hardly, but she was able to stare at him steadily. "I can't look."

"What?"

"The water. I can't."

Draco furrowed his brows. "Are you scared?"

"Terribly!" She finally admitted. "I just don't… I just can't…"

"Hermione…" He melodically cooed her name. "It'll be fine. It won't come up and eat you alive."

"No, it won't." She muttered; her breathing still labored. "But…"

He took her face in his hands. "But what?"

She stared back in his eyes. She saw streaks of concern in them, also dashes of worry. "I…" She began to speak, but she wasn't so sure how to put it. "I… I still remember that day… the accident… when I almost lost you…"

Her voice cracked. Her eyes started to shimmer. Draco abruptly pulled her and held her tight, wrapping her in a tight embrace, cursing himself for reminding her that.

Hermione just closed her eyes and let his warmth wrap her. "I could still feel the way I felt when I thought… you were… gone…"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He apologized, rocking her softly.

The raindrops suddenly started pouring on them, the drops splashing excitedly on their coats.

But they didn't mind. They just stood there, holding each other.

"I didn't mean for you to remember that…"

"It's okay…" She smiled and pulled back to have a good look on his face. "Why did you take me here anyway?"

He watched as the rain washed her slipped tear away from her face.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something." His heart suddenly started to take its pace.

"What is it?" She whispered.

God, how beautiful she was that night.

"I want you to come back with me to England." He muttered.

She smiled at him. "Of course I would."

"But," He quickly added. "As my wife."

He slid his hand beneath his coat and showed her a ring.

A square cut diamond ring.

* * *

**A/n: Tada!**

**I was actually so looking forward to post this and answer your very amusing reviews. But bad news guys. My damned life is screwed up again and I can't type personal messages again. **

**Oh, before I forget, there's also an issue in that they won't allow author's to reply back to their readers, as in author's notes/messages/nonsense-insane-words-that-authors-like-me-really-love-to-write. I don't know. Who makes these laws anyways?**

**So, I am really sorry guys. Punish me all you want, it is fine… I can take the load since it is one of the last chapters already and I can't afford to NOT reply to all of you one of these days. I HAVE TO! Lol.ü**

**I will try to do that next time. But to all of the new readers! WELCOME ABOARD!ü The reviews this week was actually full of new people.ü That was quite nice.ü Anyway, Until next update!ü TC!ü (And sorry again…)**


	43. Chap 43

**Disclaimer: L.O.L.**

**A/n: This is the LAST chapter.**

**Yes, it is.**

**I warn you, this is not at all a magnifiscent GRAND ending. I'm sorry about that.**

**But anyway, I'll try to write a new story.ü I hope you enjoyed this story very much as I have enjoyed writing it.ü**

**Enjoy!ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 43

Dilemma

I guess it would be appropriate that I should tell you that in a matter of years, Draco and Hermione would then have children after having a dramatically romantic wedding thrown at somewhere marvelous of Malfoy's extravagant taste. Then I should tell you that their Son would be the next best thing ever happened in Hogwarts since Harry Potter.

But then, it would be lame, wouldn't it?

* * *

Tired as they are, stressed as days of misery and confusion chewed at them for almost impeccably a long time, Draco and Hermione stared out at the window of Draco's private airshaft. As you have witnessed, it had been a hell of a day. One moment, everything was all wrong. And the next thing you know, everything is all falling into place. 

Hermione wouldn't want anything better than this.

Draco absentmindedly wrapped his arms around her waist as both of them stood at the large window located at the far side of the airplane. The room served for a lounge, its furniture fixed as a comfy brown sofa, soft pillows occupying the entire sitting area. It was all homey, having the lights on dim, the floor warmed up with its soft carpets. Hermione took her shoes off and felt the tickling sensation of the smooth carpet.

Draco rested his chin on her shoulder. "What are you thinking?"

She was silent at first, making him deduce that she hadn't hear him. "Lots of things." She finally said, sighing tiredly, but contentedly.

Draco smiled and kissed her temple. "What things?"

She chuckled. "You want to know everything?"

"Of course." He smirked. "There shouldn't be any secrets in between one's marriage."

She shivered at that. Her hair suddenly stood on end. "We're not married yet."

"I can't wait." He mumbled, kissing her cheek.

She laughed and turned to him, holding his face. "Well, what do you want me to say, Mr. Malfoy?"

He was smiling, but their conversation was already turning serious. "Oh, nothing much, really." He pitifully acted. "It's just a little question, Granger." He suddenly gasped. "Oh, I forgot. It's Mrs. Malfoy now."

She laughed, a little nervous. "Well, not yet, as for now."

Draco giggled and tightened his arms around her. "Well, you don't seem excited as I am."

"It is just a great wave of change, that's all." She admitted, and turned to him. There was a little shimmer of pain in his eyes. She softened at the sight of him. "It's not like I don't want to marry you."

He nodded. "I know."

She cocked an eyebrow and stared at him. "What is it?"

"What?"

"What is it?"

"What what?" He asked again.

She chuckled. "Silly, I was asking what was your question."

His smile was slowly weakening; his hands were playing with hers. "Do you love me?"

She lifted their joined hands and placed his on her cheeks. She closed her eyes as she let his warmth tickle her cold cheeks. "Very much."

He stared at her for a long time, watching her savor his touch. He stepped closer, taking her chin and bringing her lips to his. He slowly tasted her and nibbled her lips.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. "Why do you ask?"

He smirked as he brought his lips to her ears, his breath tickling her. "Nothing." He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes. "I just… I just want to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" She lifted her head back and stared at him.

He sighed. "I want to tell you… well… that it's my fault."

"What is?"

"Everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I left you. I did this. All of this. I was, I mean…" Draco ran his hands through his hair, suddenly feeling the intensity of this conversation. "Ah, bugger."

She chuckled and pecked his lips. "Whatever it is, you don't have to explain everything—"

"Yes I do." He said. "I have to."

She stared back at him and saw the same flicker in his eyes. He was dead serious.

"I mean, about my work in Canada, and about us…"

"Draco, you don't have to—"

"It is true about my work in Canada and, everything. But the fact that I accepted it… I just… I couldn't face us. I couldn't accept the fact that I was falling for you."

He was stuttering already. His knees were shaking.

"Well, you see, I was… I guess I was confused… I was feeling guilty… And I knew I couldn't take care of you… Not like Potter…"

That shook her off her feet. "Draco—"

"But it is true." He insisted, not letting her speak. "I didn't know if I had the right to love you. I didn't know if I must. Every single day I was with you, it was growing in me. But I always tried to stop it. I tried and tried not to make anything out of it. It seemed impossible. But I couldn't help it."

She just stood there, stunned.

"I knew I love you… But it seems like I have no right to love you like Potter did. I was responsible for his death. I took him away from you. And I took you away from him."

"No." She cut him off. "It wasn't your fault he died, Draco." She held his face, holding his eyes with hers. "Voldemort used you and did this to him. Yes, he ruined our lives. There was nothing we could do about it."

Draco stared back at her, his eyes...

"Harry wants me to be happy. And I am happy with you." She said, caressing his cheeks. "I was a wreck without you. And maybe, just maybe, Harry sent you to me."

He leaned over and touched his brows with hers, their noses touching each other.

"That day, on the lake, when I thought I lost you, I couldn't bear it. When I held you unconscious, it's like I was going crazy with thoughts in my head, that you won't be with me any longer, and that I have lost another man that I truly loved..." She could feel her heart beating heavily.

"I wasted time waiting, thinking." He whispered. "I thought that if we were meant for each other, we would meet each other by chance. Some where, someplace. But I realized," He opened his eyes and stared at her. "I made a promise to you. I promised to be back. I searched for you in England. But you moved away. You changed your address and hospital. Why?"

She sighed first, inhaling him. "I couldn't take it." She admitted. "I can't live every single day, seeing memories of me and Harry and… you…" She closed her eyes, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "I was a helpless girl. I couldn't even face my friends, my work. I was confused. I had to go away from everything, as I waited for the right time you would be back…"

"I am back."

"Yes you are." She whispered, and smiled. "I admit, I thought you won't come back anymore. I really thought you have forgotten me. And that's when I decided I had to find you. I wanted to know the truth. I wanted to know everything there was to know…"

He smiled and pecked her lips so tenderly. "The truth is, Hermione," He began, whispering on her mouth. "I love you since the day you stepped in my life again."

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I'm glad to know that."

* * *

Ginny excitedly groomed Hermione's house as she waited for them. Hermione phoned her just a while ago, telling her she would be back today. 

"_With Malfoy…"_

She couldn't believe that they are finally together. She knew the hardships Hermione had passed through. She knew her doubts as the years had gone by. But most of all, she was dead sure that she loved Malfoy. She knew what love is. And of course, she knew how to know if one loves the other. She had loved Seamus for years and years. At first, she too didn't know if she really loved him. But, after a few years that had gone by, she just knew. She just knew that he was the man she would be spending her life with.

Suddenly hearing a car pass by, she abruptly raised her head and looked out the window, willing it to be Hermione and Malfoy. But to her disappointment, it was another ordinary car. Turning around in annoyance, she stared at everything and sighed. Everything was in order. There were lots of food in the fridge, and everyone else would be arriving today to greet the newly united _couple_. Ginny smiled at that thought and sat back down the couch.

After a while, Ginny heard more cars pass by but it wasn't them. But this one black sedan, she just had the feeling that it was them. Standing in front of the window, she watched as the car stopped in front of their doorstep. Ginny could feel her heart pumping wildly inside her. She had waited for this moment to come. And finally, the moment had arrived.

Watching the door open, she suddenly saw the flashy gold hair of the man coming out of the car. He was wearing a white shirt and plain trousers, covering his muscled body.

She was quite sure it was Draco Malfoy.

Opening the other door, Hermione stepped out, her hazel hair glowing with the blazing sun.

Ginny couldn't retain her anxious self from shaking in excitement as they both walked through the doorstep together.

_Oh Merlin! They're holding hands!_ She screamed in her head. She was practically making short jumps in place! She couldn't control the burst in her chest anymore. What more if she saw the bright diamond on Hermione's finger?

But as she watched both of them, standing before the door, whispering words to each other, it seemed like they were two teenagers at their first date, staring at each other and holding each other's hands. Ginny felt like she was melting right then and there as she watched Malfoy caress Hermione and peck her lips. Hermione, on the other hand, apparently blushed and smiled at him. She whispered the _three words_ and he returned them to her before he stepped back to the porch and watched her unlock the door.

Entering the door, Malfoy on the other hand, walked back to the car.

"Gin?" Hermione called out as she shredded her coat off her body.

Ginny just stared at her friend with tears in her face. "Hermione. Welcome back…"

* * *

**A/n: The end…ü **

**Right, the messages, as promised.ü**

**Liz - Thanks for keeping up with this story. It had been fun.ü I just hope that i would see your name again when I post my next story.ü And I hope that you guys will be alright!ü TC!**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - Thank you so much. I really thank you for everything that you have done for me. Thanks for the cheer ups and everything.ü And thank you for always being there.ü Thank you for staying on my story until here.ü I hope I would see you name again.ü **

**TC!**

**siriusndharryluvrr (and ron and draco:P) - Thank you for all the wondeful reviews!ü I hope to see you again... and I promise, I will have another story here.ü Until then!ü**

**Hazelocean- Hey! Welcome aboard and thanks for reading this story!ü Actually I shouldn't say welcome aboard anymore since the tripis already over... But anyways, thanks for being with us.ü TC!**

**mysteriouscharm - Thank you so much for being here!ü Thank you for always reviewing and for cheering me up with them!ü I'm really going to miss you!ü TC!**

**SpiritWell - Thanks for everything!ü I will really miss you and your cute name - Spirit-chan.ü I hope I would see your name again!ü And I promise, the next story will be posted soon.ü**

**Zarroc - I am glad you joined us here.ü Thanks for reviewing and I am really glad that you liked it.ü I hope I would get to know you more next time.ü TC!ü**

**RaveNClaWGeniuS - Thanks for liking this story!ü And I am glad to meet you.ü Well, it is really sad for this to end, but what the heck! I will see you on the next story.ü TC!**

**curlyqntx - Sorry this had to end...ü Though it would really please me if you accept my great great gratitude for always reviewing this.ü Thanks so much for every review that made me smile and for cheering me up.ü I will really miss you all...ü TC!**

**a walk in the dark - thanks for loving this story.ü I hope I had the chance to get to know you more,ü But anyways, thanks so much for the review!ü I hope I would see your name again!ü TC!**

**skittlelove- I promised not to be evil for this last chapters so I made her say yes to Draco's proposal.ü Lol.ü Anyways, thanks for always being there.ü Thanks for all the reviews... And I hope to see you again... Will miss you guys... TC!**

**jynnxed- thanks for liking this story.ü I am just sad to end it here... But anyways, I am glad to meet you.ü I hope to see you again...ü TC!ü**

**Queen of Duct Tape - Thanks so much for always being there!ü Thanks for the fun stories you told me about yourself that showed me the real you.ü I really hope to get to know you more.ü You are really interesting.ü Thanks for all!ü I will truly miss you. But, of course, I will email you.ü I would want to keep in touch with you, if you don't mind.ü TC by the way!ü See you next time!ü**

**kyoluva731 - Thanks for the review!ü And I hope to see your name again... It's really a shame not to get to know you... But I am glad I met you..ü**

**natyslacks - sad to say this is the end... But anyways, thank you for all!ü Thank you for being areally loyal and faithful reviewer!ü I will really miss you... TC!**

**le lovely - Darn... I wished I met you sooner... But anyways, thank you for all... I hope to see you on my next story.ü Maybe we could get to know each other more.ü**

**his-lil-shortie - Thanks so much for liking this story... I just hope to see you again sometime...ü I know you don't want this to end... But hey, every story needs to end...ü I'll just post another story... Promise... TC!**

**x0EMOxKIDxEMOxKIDxDRACOxISxANxEMOxKID0x - glad you started to read this story.ü I just hope you would like this ending... I'm sorry it had to end this way.. Anyways, thanks a lot for your reviews.ü I will wait for your other reviews as well.ü TC!**

**Aurum Potestas Est - Hey!ü Glad to hear from you again.ü It's okay if you haven't reviewed for a while.ü Life is a really busy thing...**

**Well anyways, this is the end of this story... and heck, I am miserable with it.**

**But, I promise, I will write again... It will come soon.**

**And I hope you are part of it again.ü **

**I will miss you guys.ü **

**BUT I will see you all soon again... TC!**

**TO FUTURE READERS OUT THERE! - Sorry I won't be able to reply to your reviews for now... But I would want you to know I am thankful for you reading this.ü I hope to meet you someday.ü Thanks a lot!**

**And to catgurlfurreel who was there in the very beginning, I will FOREVER thank you for this story. Without you, this story won't turn out this way.ü**

**UNTIL NEXT STORY, GUYS!ü TC!**


End file.
